Enfin de retour
by OniBeing
Summary: Après plus de six ans à vivre sur la Surface, après son voyage dans l'Underground, Frisk a enfin terminée la première phase de son plan. la deuxième? Libérer les monstres. Mais tout ne se passera pas comme prévu, et alors qu'elle se réunit avec sa famille, de vielles connaissances resurgissent. StoryShift AU! Et Charisk.
1. Passage à l'étape suivante

Enfin de retour.

« Enfin... après tout ce temps... j'ai enfin réussi... » s'exclame Frisk, 24 ans, mère célibataire... pour l'instant. Elle peut enfin retourner là-bas, auprès des siens... rien ne peux s'opposer à son bonheur, désormais... est-ce si sûr ? StoryShift AU ! Et Charisk~

Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction, alors soyez indulgent , s'il vous plaît !

Et oui, cette histoire se passe dans le monde de StoryShift ! Et bien sûr, du ship (il n'y a jamais assez de ce genre d'histoire) sans plus attendre, je vous laisse lire !

« Plus qu'une... plus qu'une, et je pourrais enfin y retourner... et les revoir... le revoir... »

La lune, haute dans le ciel, éclairait la Terre suffisamment pour que l'on puisse se diriger sans trop de difficultés.

Et en cette nuit de pleine lune, une ombre semblait se déplacer dans le cimentière Ebott, dans le village Eponyme (Pour ceux qui ne le saurait pas, éponyme signifie « du même nom »), au pied de la montagne, là encore, éponyme. Si l'on s'approchait suffisamment, on pouvait distinguer les taits féminin de la figure fantômatique traversant le cimetière.

Cette Jeune femme, répondant au nom de frisk, patrouillait dans la maison de morts en quête d'une chose bien précise... elle semblait scruter chaque tombe, et, quand elle semblait en avoir trouvé une à son goût, elle s'agenouilla devant et marmonnait quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour les observateurs extérieurs. Les gens penserais qu'elle est folle, ou alors qu'elle est tellement occupé dans la journée qu'elle ne pouvait venir ici que la nuit. Mais la vraie raison de sa venue était tout autre.

Les cimetières avaient l'avantage d'être déserté la nuit, et le calme y régnant est éternel.

Frisk, une fois son récit terminé, restait quelques secondes ainsi positionné, avant de se relever avec un grognement de frustration. L'impatience la gagnait. Elle était si près du but. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre de retourner voir sa famille. Sa vrai famille. Mais avant, elle devait accomplir cette mission à bien.

Alors que l'Aube commença à pointer le bout de son nez, frisk s'arrêta devant une dernière tombe, et repris son récit. Elle sembler demander à la tombe une requête, puis s'expliqua en racontant son passé, et son but. Mais à chaque fois, seul le silence lui répondait.

Son impatience commença à prendre le dessus, et le désespoir commença à la gagner. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, et s'agenouillant, elle supplia la tombe.

« Je... je vous en prie... aidez-moi... ils me manquent tous terriblement... et je voudrais tant qu'ils soient libres... pouvoir enfin voir le soleil... sentir le vent contre leur peau.. enfin os pour certains.

Et surtout, surtout... je voudrais le revoir... lui... j'aimerais tant le revoir... et j'aimerais tant... qu'ils se rencontrent enfin... à chaque fois qu'elle me pose des questions sur lui, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être triste... s'il vous plaît... donnez-là moi... »

Mais une fois encore, le vent continuait de souffler impitoyablement. Et alors que la tristesse de frisk semblait l'envelopper, une étrange lumière verte apparu au niveau de la tombe.

Redressant le tête, ses larmes séchant et un sourire jusqu'au oreilles, elle pris cette douce lumière

entre ces mains. Cette lumière émanait d'un étrange objet flottant, en forme de cœur.

« M-Merci... ô merci... vous... vous ne serez pas déçus, je vous le promets... je vais m'occuper de votre âme...»

elle sortie de son sac beige, qu'elle avait posé à sa droite, une sorte de bocal, dans lequel elle plaça L'âme verte, qu'elle rangea ensuite dans son sac.

Ce grand sac, contenait 6 autres bocaux, tous contenant un cœur de différentes couleurs.

« 1...2...5...6... et 7 ! le compte est bon ! »

Elle se releva brusquement et sorti du cimetière en trombe, sous le regard surpris des premiers arrivants de la journée, l'aube s'étant bien avancée.

* * *

Une fois chez elle, elle ouvrit puis ferma délicatement la porte en faisant bien attention à faire le moins de bruit possible, puis, après avoir posé son sac, sorti les bocaux et les plaça un à un sur la table du salon.

La maison n'était pas très grande, mais cela était suffisant pour y vivre à 3, même si actuellement ils ne sont que 2. La porte d'entrée donnait directement sur le salon, tandis que sur le coté, l'escalier menait à l'étage où se trouvait deux chambres.

Frisk s'asseya sur une chaise puis se mit à contempler les Âmes une par une. Elles les avait toutes récupérés dans les cimetières de la région pendant ces six dernières années. Six trop longues années.

Mais après tout ce temps, la phase un de son plan était enfin complétée. Elle pouvait maintenant enclencher la Phase deux, sa préférée.

« Enfin... » pensa-t-elle. « je peux enfin... y retourner... ahaha ! »

« OUI ! ENFIN§ J'AI REUSSI ! » cria-t-elle.

Mais aussitôt cela prononcé, elle se couvrit la bouche, espérant que personne n'ai entendu, tout spécialement _elle._

Après avoir écouté quelques instants, Elle soupira de soulagement en ne remarquant aucun bruit, puis s'affala sur son canapé, épuisé de son escapade nocturne et laissa le sommeil s'emparer d'elle.

« Maman ? Maaaman ! Réveille-toi ! Il est l'heure! »

Frisk se réveilla soudainement, sentant que l'on la secouait. Elle ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut immédiatement de son réveil. En effet, une petite fille était assise à coté d'elle, entrain de la secouer

et de lui dire de se réveiller.

« oui ! C'est bon, je suis réveillé ! » dit-elle sur un ton joueur. «Quel heure est-il, chérie ? »

« Maman, tu sais bien que j'ai du mal à lire l'heure sur les pendules... mais la grande aiguille a dépassé le 12, je crois que c'est tard, non ? »

« dépassé le d...?! » frisk se leva d'un bond. « flûte ! J'ai dormi trop longtemps ! Tu dois avoir faim ! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir réveillé plus tôt ? »

« bah.. tu avais l'air si paisible... comme tu dors mal en ce moment, je ne voulais pas te déranger... »

dit-elle, culpabilisante.

« oooh... tu es adorable. Merci pour cette attention, mais tu sais, je vais bien... allez, va dans ta chambre et descend le sac que j'ai préparé. »

« ce sac ? Ça veut dire que... » la petite fille poussa un cri d'exitement et commença à sautiller sur place. « on y va ?! Ça y est ?! On va enfin aller dans L'Underground, rencontrer tout le monde et...et... voir papa ?! »

« oh que oui ! Tu verra, tu va adorer cet endroit ! », partageant la joie de sa fille.

La jeune fille filla directement vers sa chambre, montant l'escalier à une vitesse fulgurante !

« j'ai hâte d'avoir autres choses que des humais comme compagnie ! »

Ce commentaire doucha un peu l'enthousiasme de frisk, mais bon, que voulez-vous ? Elle y était habituée.

-Mont Ebott-

« regarde ! Juste ici ! La caverne ! » fit remarquer frisk à sa fille.

La caverne disposait d'un grande entrée, qui, malgré sa taille, étaient difficilement distinguable dans la végétation. Cette caverne n'était pas très profond ni très haute. Par contre, elle était basse. Très basse. Car un milieu de cette caverne, entouré par des lianes, se trouvait un immense trou, dont la profondeur était tel que l'on ne pouvait pas voir le fond. Frisk s'arrêta au bord du trou et regarda à l'interieur.

« Et voilà... après tout ce temps... j'y suis revenu... »

sa fille, elle, semblait plutôt nerveuse, presque effrayé. «euh... tu... tu es sûr que l'on doit s-sauter dedans... ? ça... paraît profond... »

« ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas si profond qu'il n'y paraît. » puis ele s'agenouilla devant sa fille, et ajouta, en la regardant dans les yeux : « Charisk (désolé, je n'avais pas d'autres idées), écoute-moi. Tu sais que maman t'aime, très fort n'est-ce pas ? Qu'elle ferait tout pour te protéger, et ne te ferait pas prendre de risques inutiles, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette dernière acquiesca de la tête énergiquement.

« très bien. Donc, tu peux faire confiance à maman, quand elle te dit que ce n'est pas dangereux. »

Frisk détestait mentir, surtout à sa propre fille. Mais c'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle accepte de sauter.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire ? Je demande à mon enfant de sauter dans un trou de plusieurs mètres, qui peut se révéler fatal. Suis-je folle ? »

elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par quelqu'un tirant sur son shirt.

« qu'est-ce qu'on attend, alors ? »

La volonté de Charisk pour effectuer ce saut la surpris grandement. « Mais d'un certain coté, elle a toujours été très déterminée. En même temps, elle a de qui tenir...»

elle prit sa fille dans ses bras, puis fit dos au trou.

« j'espère que je ne suis pas entrain de faire une grosse erreur... » pensa-t-elle. Elle regarda une dernière fois sa fille. « prête ? »

« prête » répondit-elle sans hésitation. Et avec ça, elle se laissa tomber en arrière, plongeant dans les abysses de la montagne.


	2. L'Enregistrement

Enfin de retour

Chapitre 2 : l'Enregistrement

La lumière, de plus en plus loin, semblait s'éloigner. Et dans les profondeurs, plus profondément elles s'enfonçaient. C'est étrange, se disait Frisk. Il lui semblait que la chute avait été moins longue la première fois. Serrant sa fille plus fort, elle se prépara à l'impact, qui de toute évidence n'allait pas être indolore, pour qui que ce soit. Elle se rappelait que les fleurs au fond du trou avaient amortie sa chute, limitant les dégâts, mais maintenant, elles sont deux, leur poids combinés réduiront la capacité d'absorption des fleurs.

Mais elle n'eut pas à s'inquiéter des fleurs, car elles finirent par toucher quelque chose, et de s'y enfoncer, avant d'être lancés à nouveau en l'air. Cependant, elles reprirent vite leur chute et retombèrent dans cet étrange propulseur. Elles rebondirent, de moins en moins haut, jusqu'à devenir immobile.

Il passa un moment avec que quelqu'un décide de prendre la parole.

« … Maman ? On est... arrivés ? »

sortie de sa transe par la voix aiguë de sa fille, frisk tâta les alentours avec une main peu rassuré.

Elle se rendit vite compte que le ''sol'' sur lequel elles ont atterries était parsemé de larges trous à bord fin, plus communément appelé...

« Un... un filet ? Ils ont installé un filet ? » remarqua frisk.

Elle libéra sa fille de son étreinte, puis se retourna, de sorte de faire face au sol. Et non loin en dessous, elle eu le plaisir d'apercevoir le parterre de fleur dorée familier. Cependant, Frisk n'avait aucune idée de comment l'atteindre. C'est en regardant dans les alentours qu'elle vit un nœud particulier, attaché à la paroi sur sa droite. Lorsqu'elle dénoua celle-ci, le filet se détendit lentement, jusqu'à atteindre la terre ferme.

« Nous y voilà... enfin... » pensa Frisk en contemplant le couloir s'ouvrant en face d'elle.

Sur sa gauche, une corde pendait, avec une inscription en dessous : ''Tirez pour remettre le filet après votre passage, merci !'' Frisk obéie docilement et tira sur la corde, relevant le filet, sans se demander comment le nœud en haut allait se reformer.

Elle remarqua que sa fille se tenait au fond du couloir, face à une grande arche, symbolisant l'entrée dans l'Underground. Elle regardait à travers, le regarde vide, l'expression neutre. Frisk s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda si tout allait bien.

Elle répondit immédiatement, sourire au lèvres : « Tout va bien ! Je suis juste contente que l'on y soit enfin arrivé ! J'ai tellement hâte de rencontrer tout le monde ! Et de voir un monstre pour de vrai ! »

Cette enthousiasme réchauffa le cœur de frisk, prit la main de Charisk et entrèrent dans la salle suivante. Celle-ci était plutôt petite, et ne disposait que d'une source de lumière au plafond, éclairant

un petit carré d'herbe.

Alors que Charisk continuait d'avancer, sa mère l'arrêta, restant immobile, observant les alentours, et plus particulièrement l'herbe.

« …... qu'est-ce qu'il y a, maman ? » demanda Charisk, d'un air inquiet.

Crisk mit un peu de temps à répondre, une fois qu'elle fut sûr qu'il n'y avait personne ici.

« on dirait qu'il n'est pas là... ouf... » se rassura frisk.

« Maman ? » appella Charisk en tirant sur la manche du shirt de sa mère.

« oh... il n'y a rien... je ne faisais que réfléchir, c'est tout. Continuons ! Nous finirons par croiser quelqu'un ! » s'exclama Frisk.

Toutes deux, elles rentrèrent dans les Ruines, ancienne Capitale des Monstres. L'architecture de cet endroit était inimitable, les pierres violettes composant les murs, le sol, le plafond, étaient parcourus de lianes, et le sol était par endroit recouvertes de feuilles mortes rouges ou orange, qui craquait lorsque l'on posait le pied dessus.

Deux petits escaliers s'offrirent à elles, tout deux menant, à la même porte. Frisk sentis un léger pincement au cœur en remarquant que le point de sauvegarde n'était plus là.

« plus de seconde chance » se dit-elle.

Elles avancèrent tranquillement dans les Ruines, Frisk connaissant le chemins et les puzzles par cœur. Cependant, Frisk savait qu'elle approchait de la maison de Papyrus, mais ce qu'il la dérangeai, c'est qu'elles n'avaient croisé aucun monstres sur leur chemin, ce qui inquiéta Frisk.

« Pourquoi n'y a t-il personne ? Peut-être... qu'un autre humain est tombé et que... il a peut-être...

non, c'est ridicule. Il n' y avait aucun poussières de monstres sur le chemins, les monstres avaient sûrement quitté les Ruines pour s'installer ailleurs.

Quand à Charisk, elle était bien évidemment déçue de l'absence de monstres, mais prenait plaisir à observer le décors.

Elles finirent par arriver à l'arbre mort, devant la maison de papyrus, toujours sans avoir rencontrer âme qui vive. Alors qu'elles s'approchèrent de la maison, elles entendirent des voix provenant de celle-ci, et elles semblaient venir de l'intérieur.

« allez, Eric, c'est le moment de la journée . » dit une voix clairement féminine.

« Encore ?! Mais nous y sommes allé il y a moins de 2 heures ! » répondit l'autre voix,elle, masculine.

« cela fait beaucoup plus que 2 heures. Tu as juste dormi la plupart de temps »

« j'étais fatigué ! Ça fait un moment que nous sommes là ! Quand est-ce que la relève arrive ? »

« je ne sais pas. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne devrait pas tarder. En attendant, on a un travail à accomplir, alors bouge-toi . »

c'est alors qu'un monstre en armure humanoïde avec une tête de serpent émerga de la maison, suivi de près par un monstre lui-aussi humainoïde, mais donc le corps semblait être fait de glace.

Le serpent s'exlama : « pff... ce travail est inutile ! On ne tombera jamais sur un hum- » il s'interrompit lui-même en aperçevant la mère et sa fille près de l'arbre mort.

« oh... oh mon dieu. Des humains . De VRAIS humains ! » s'exclama le reptile à sa compagne gelée.

« oui, oui, j'ai vu. »

elle s'approcha des filles et s'arrêta à quelques pas devant elles. D'un air glacial, elle les parcourue du regards de la tête au pieds. Puis, elle sorti un sorte de bloc-note et un stylo d'une de ses poches de son armure lui recouvrant tout , sauf le visage.

« 2 mai 2078... calendrier humain... arrivé de deux humain, deux femelles, une adulte, une enfant...

taille... description physique... »

alors que la femme continuait à écrire sur son cahier, Charisk prit le temps de la regarder, et s'aperçut vite que quelque chose ,qui l'observait était près d'elle... elle tourna rapidement la tête vers la droite pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le serpent.

Elle cria de surprise et se blottit contre le jambe de sa mère, pendant que le reptile fut aussi surpris et tomba en arrière.

« Eric, arrête de faire l'imbécile. » critiqua la dame de glace.

« Mais ! Hélène ! Ce sont des humains ! Des vrais ! »

« oui, oui, je sais... » soupira la dénommée Hélène.

« et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?! » « Oui. Nous avons déjà vu un humain, idiot. Chara. »

le lézard, qui était resté par terre, se figea pendant un instant, les yeux grands ouverts, avant de dire : « attend... CHARA EST UN HUMAIN ?! »

A la mention du nom de Chara, le cœur de Frisk fit un bond dans sa poitrine, une étrange émotion lui parcourant tout le corps. Sa fille remarqua que sa mère serra sa main plus fort, et elle aussi fut remplie d'appréhension à l'idée de rencontrer cette personne dont sa mère lui avait parlé tant de fois.

« Vous allez bien ? » leur demanda Hélène. Frisk sorti de sa transe et affirma rapidement qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal.

« Très bien. Je vais continuer à remplir la fiche... hum... en premier lieu, votre nom. »

« Charisk ! » répondit t-elle avec enthousiasme.

« Char... isk... ? C'est... spécial... ensuite, votre nom à vous ? » dit-elle en se tournant vers Frisk.

« mon nom est Frisk ». « donc c'est fri... frisk ?! » s'étonna la femme, regardant la personne concernée avec des yeux rond.

« Attend, quoi ? Frisk ? LA Frisk ?! » s'exclama le reptile, à coté de la femme, semblant s'être remit du choc précédent.

« eh bien... » commença Frisk, avant d'être interrompue par Hélène. « ah non... ce n'est pas possible, elle est morte. »

« Pardon ? » pensa la concernée, avec un air confus.

« bref, excusez-moi pour cette... distraction. Continuons... ah, il ne reste qu'une seule question : Pourquoi avez-vous grimpé le mont Ebott? »

«Eh bien... » commença Frisk, avant d'être interrompue de nouveau, par sa fille cette fois.

« Nous sommes venues voir les monstres ! »

les deux monstres se regardèrent d'un air confus, puis le lézard prit la parole.

« Bien ! Maintenant que la paperasse est faite, nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue dans L'underground, Royaume des monstres. Nous espérons que vous vous... y... plairez... »

« M-Merci » répondit Frisk.

C'est alors qu'un silence plutôt gênant s'installa dans la pièce, avant que le reptile ne parle à son collègue.

« eh bien... euh... qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant … ? »

« Il faut prévenir les supérieurs, évidemment » soupira L'humanoïde de glace.

« ah oui, les supérieurs... »

« hum.. excusez-moi... » s'exclama Frisk. « j'aurais une requête à faire... Pouvez-vous demander à Toriel de venir me retrouver ici ? »

« mmmh... pourquoi pas ? Répondit le serpent, avant de s'exclamer : « attendez, comment vous connaissez l'existence de Mme Dreemurr ?! »

« disons que j'ai... mes astuces. »

les deux monstres continuèrent de la regarder suspicieusement, puis le reptile souffla quelque chose à l'oreille de son collègue, qui acquiesça de la tête puis retourna dans la maison.

« venez, suivez-moi » demanda le reptile aux humaines, qui lui obéirent sur-le-champs.

* * *

 _Eh bien, je ne pensais que ce chapitre serait aussi long. Mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

 _Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à souligner les défauts que vous trouverez, et vous en trouverez sûrement un bon paquet. Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine fois !_


	3. Souvenirs

_Avant de commencer, je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire cette histoire loin d'être parfaite, et encore plus ceux qui ont laissé des avis !_

 _Petite précision : Les âges actuels des personnages sont : 24 pour Frisk (somme écrit dans le résumé !) et Asriel, 25 pour Chara. Les souvenirs de Chara (car oui il y en aura) se situent six ans auparavant c'est à dire que Frisk avait 18 ans, et Chara 19 !_

 _Autre chose, je ne connais pas l'univers de StoryShift parfaitement, alors je vais prendre quelques libertés. Mais je vais essayer de rester le plus fidèle possible._

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre, dont je suis énormément désolé pour le temps pris pour le concevoir._

Enfin de Retour

Chapitre 3 : Souvenirs

Les deux humaines se retrouvaient assises à la table du Salon, attendant patiemment que la femme glaciale ne reviennent, comme elle l'avais exigé, tout en dégustant des spaghettis, tel que le règlement le voulait. Pour le Lézard, aucune ne savait où il était passé. Elles ne l'avaient pas revu depuis leur arrivée, il y a bien une heure maintenant.

A cet instant, Frisk n'avait qu'une envie, que tout ces procédures administratives soient terminées pour qu'elle puisse enfin revoir tout le monde. Mais pour l'instant, elle doit faire preuve de patience, et rester déterminer. Quant à sa fille, elle dévorait les spaghettis avec un appétit rare. Frisk elle-même devait l'avouer, ce plat était meilleur que dans ses souvenirs.

Ah.. les souvenirs... elle se laissa plonger dans sa mémoire, revivant tous les bons moments qu'elle a passé avec tous ses proches... proches qu'elle ne tarderait pas à retrouver...

d'ailleurs... que font-il en ce moment ? Toriel a-t-elle été prévenue comme Frisk l'avait demandée?

Si tel était le cas, elle devrait se préparer pour la suite des événements, car elle était sûre que Toriel n'aura pas oublier sa promesse.

 _Quelque part, à Waterfall..._

« plus qu'une dizaine de minutes, et cela devrait être prêt... » pensa Toriel, en regardant sa montre.

Toriel, un Femme humanoïde Chèvre (ou vache selon certaines personnes, mais elle n'aimait pas que l'on lui fasse remarquer), était l'ancienne Chef de la Garde Royale, Qui avait pour but de traquer et de collecter les ämes des Humains tombant de L'underground. Mais ça, c'était avant. Maintenant, Le Garde Royale à été (presque) dissoute, et Toriel avait rejoint l'école Du Prince Papyrus en tant que professeur de Gym. Elle en était ravie, car cela à toujours été son rêve secret.

EN ce moment-même, elle se trouvait dans sa cuisine, dans sa maison située à WaterFall, entrain d'attendre que sa tarte fini de cuire. Elle aurait pu le faire elle-même grâce à sa magie de feu, mais

son mari, M. Asgore Dreemurr, le scientifique Royal, à inventé le four dans lequel tarte cuisait et avait demandé à Toriel de l'essayer avant de demander à Undyne de le vendre. Toriel n'aimait pas trop cela, laisser faire les machines. Comme elle le disait souvent, ''Mieux vaux faire le travail soi-même ! '' (slogan qu'elle adopta à force de se le dire à chaque fois qu'elle surprenait un garde tirer au flanc.)

En attendant, elle lisait un manga que son mari avait laissé traîner, attiré par la curiosité, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de spécial pour qu'il s'y intéresse autant. Et pour l'instant, elle ne comprenait rien du tout.

La maison était calme, ses deux enfants étant resté dans leurs maisons à Snowdin, et son mari travaillant dans son laboratoire, à Hotland. Elle cuisinait quand elle s'ennuyait, car ce jour là était un jour férier pour les monstres, personnes ne savait pourquoi, c'était juste comme ça.

Alors qu'elle lutait avec son for intérieur pour avoir le courage de terminer l'ouvrage, son téléphone se mit à sonner dans sa poche. Elle le saisit et décrocha à une vitesse surprenante.

« allö, Toriel Dreemurr à l'appareil... ah ! Hélène !ça faisait longtemps !Comment ça va depuis le temps ?... oh ? Moi ? Ça va, je n'ai pas à me plaindre... d'ailleurs, vous n'êtes pas sensés être dans les Ruines en ce moment même, toi et Eric ?...Q-Quoi ? D-Deux humaines?Quand ça ?!

…... l'adulte exige à me voir ? Moi ? Pourquoi ?...elle ne vous l'as pas dit ….. ? Bon... j'arrive alors... Comment s'appelle t'elle?...F-FRISK ?! »

A l'annonce de cette nouvelle, Toriel faillit lâcher son portable, mais elle le rattrapa vite fait, grâce à d'incroyables réflexes. Alors Frisk était revenue ? Toriel savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, où elle enfila son ancienne armure de la Garde Royale, qu'elle gardait par nostalgie, avant de sortir à toute vitesse de la maison.

''Ah ! Tori, te voilà ! » s'exclama un Homme Chèvre ressemblant à Toriel. « je suis revenu car j'ai oublié les plans pour des améliorations d'Undyne, tu ne les aurait pas... »

Mais la dénommée Toriel Dépassa L'homme sans même lui accorder un regard, continuant son chemin le plus vite possble.

« ...vus ? Tori ? Où va-tu comme ça?! Et pourquoi tu as revêtu ton ancienne armure ?! Tori ?! »

Mais celle-ci, malgré les protestations de son mari, continua son chemin, en courant, imperturbable.

« Quel mouche l'a donc piquée ? »

il rentra à l'intérieur, l'inquiétude envahissant ses pensées. Où allait-elle ? Et avec son armure ?

Son inquiétude ne fit que grandir en constatant qu'elle n'avait même pas prit le temps de sortir sa tarte du four, maintenant carbonisée. Il décida alors, d'appeler son Fils, peut-être que lui aurait plus d'information à ce sujet.

* * *

A la sortie de Snowdin...

« urahahah ! Plus qu'un pincée de sucre, et mes cookies auront enfin atteint la perfection... » se murmurra une troisième chèvre, portant une écharpe arc-en-ciel, saupoudrant délicatement ce qui semblaient être des cookies, quand son Téléphone se mit soudainement à sonner, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire sursauter et renverser le pot de sucre entier sur les cookies.

« NoOoOoOoOn mes cookies ! ils étaient parfait... ! »

Essayant d'oublier cet énième défaite, il attrapa le responsable et décrocha.

« Allô ? Ici Asriel, Le dieu de... ! »

« Désolé de t'interrompre, Asriel, mais c'est plutôt urgent »

Asriel semblait vexer d'avoir été interrompu, mais pardonna immédiatement l'interlocuteur, étant son père.

« Que se passe-t-il, papa ? »

« Saurais tu par hasard ce que ta mère as ? Et ou elle se dirige en ce moment ? »

« non, désolé. Pourquoi ? Quelque chose de grave s'est passé ? »

«Je ne sais pas. Elle est partie soudainement de la maison sans dire un mot, avec son ancienne armure. Elle ne l'avait jamais remise depuis sa démission ! Et elle a même laissé brûler une Tarte dans la four ! »

Asriel ne savais comment expliquer le comportement étrange de sa mère. Que se passait-il ? Peut-être a t-elle été convoqué par le Roi Sans, d'où l'armure... ?

Alors qu'Asriel formulait différentes hypothèses dans sa tête, il entendit des bruits de pas lourd, venant de dehors. Ces bruits étaient reconnaissable entre mille.

Il sorti de sa maison pour apercevoir brièvement sa mère traverser la Ville de Snowdin en courant.

Il prit son téléphone d'où on pouvait entendre des ''allô ? Asriel ? Tu es toujours là ?''

« Papa ! Je viens de voir Maman traverser Snowdin en courant. Elle semblait se diriger vers la Forêt . Peut-être veut-elle essayer mes nouveaux puzzles ? Oui ! C'est sûrement ça ! » s'exclama Asriel, des étoiles dans les Yeux.

« La Forêt ?! Comment est-elle arrivé là bas aussi vite ?! Que peut-elle bien y faire ? Il n'y a rien à part les Rui...oh... Peut-être que... mais pourquoi... ?»

« hé mais !» s'exclama Asriel, « Si elle veux tester mes nouveaux puzzles, je dois être là pour lui expliquer ! Vite ! »

« Quoi ? Asriel, att- » raccrochant au nez de son père, Asriel sprinta vers la Forêt de Snowdin, dans l'espoir de rattraper sa mère.

* * *

 _Dans la forêt de Snowdin..._

Il regardait le plafond de la caverne les yeux vide, ses pensées vagabondant pas ci et par là, en attendant... en attendant quoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Ces derniers temps, les journées se passaient comme ça : il sortirait toute la journée, fatigué, errant dans la forêt jusqu'au soir. Asriel lui avait posé des questions, bien sûr, mais il changeait rapidement de sujet. Pourquoi ? Lui-même ne le savait pas.

Un sentiment de nostalgie se fit sentir, et il ferma les yeux, se remémorant le passé, où l'avenir semblait joyeux...

« Frisk... »

il se rappelait de leur première rencontre, à l'endroit où il se trouvait en ce moment-même, où il l'avait suivi discrètement dans les bois, et lui faire une blague à base de ketchup. Un classique.

Puis elle s'est retourné.

«oh mon dieu.. » fut sa première pensée.

Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il tomberait amoureux d'une humaine, il leur aurait rit au nez.

Mais voilà. Il se retrouvait sans voix, volée par sa beauté. Remarquant qu'il s'était interrompu lui-même dans sa présentation, et qu'elle le regardait d'un étrange regard, il se gifla mentalement pour revenir à la réalité et dire :

« oh. Bonjour, joli mirroir. »

suite à cela, il se gifla une deuxième fois, et aujourd'hui encore, il se demande pourquoi il a dit une chose pareil.

Mais Tout se passa sans encombre. Elle prit au sérieux les puzzles d'Asriel, rendant celui-ci plus que ravie, et l'a épargné suite en combat, malgré des nombreuses craintes. Aussi belle qu'elle était, elle n'en restait pas moins humaine. Et il savait mieux que quiconque ce que de quoi un humain est capable. Elle avait peut-être l'apparence d'un ange, mais à l'intérieur...

Mais contre tout attente, elle est resté gentille, compatissante, ne ressentant aucune rancune envers ceux et celles qui ont essayé de la tuer. Et il y a eu un certain nombre.

Il l'a observé (et suivie) tout au long de son voyage, comme il l'avais promis à la voix de la porte. Qui se révélera être le Prince Papyrus plus tard.

Il détestait l'humanité, mais il savait qu'il existait de bons humains. Et il s'est avéré qu'elle soit une d'elles. Du moins, il l'espérais.

Le temps passant, Ses sentiments pour elle n'ont fait que grandir et fleurir. Et le dîner qu'il eu avec elle au restaurant d' Undyne n'as pas arranger les choses.

Il se revoit là-bas, dans le Hall du Jugement, juste avant la salle du trône, attendant Frisk anxieusement. Son voyage touchait à sa fin, elle allait rencontrer le roi. Cette rencontre ne pouvais donner que deux résultats : soit Sans, Soit Frisk mourrait. Aucune de ses résultats ne le satisfaisait.

Il espérais la convaincre de rester ici et vivre avec tous ses amis, comme il lui avait déjà suggeré pendant leur dînner. Il a fait ce choix, et il ne regrette rien. Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas ?

Elle arriva, et il lui parla de l'exp et du LOVE. La procédure classique pour tout les humains arrivant jusqu'ici. Une Fois son discours terminé, elle continua son chemin, la mine... triste ?

Il l'étais lui aussi, sachant quel était son destin. Ou plutôt son manque de destin. Était-ce vraiment la dernière fois qu'il l'a verrait ? Devra-t-il passer le reste de ces jours à regretter de ne pas lui avoir dit ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur avant qu'il ne sois trop tard ?

Il prit sa décision il ne voulait plus avoir de regrets.

Il l'a rattrapée, et... Comment dire... il lui a déclaré sa flamme. Comme ça. Dans un autre contexte, il aurait ris au éclat en voyant le visage de Frisk. Mais maintenant, Il était très sérieux.

Elle mit un moment à répondre. Et sa réponse ne fut pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait, mais plutôt à celle qu'il espérait. Elle n'as pas eu besoins de parler, car son acte fut très facile à interpréter.

Sans qu'il ai eu le temps de dire quoique se soit, elle l'embrassa. Et elle embrassait très bien.

En raccourci, à son plus grand bonheur, elle décida de rester ici. Toriel l'adopta sans trop de surprise, et vécurent plusieurs mois ensemble en paix. Mais comme toute paix, celle-ci était destiné à être rompue.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais elle voulu soudainement partir. Elle disait qu'elle avait des choses à faire à la Surface, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se cacher indéfiniment de Roi sans. La loi sur les humains, celle qui déclarait tout humain tombant dans l'underground ennemi, et doit par conséquent être ''capturé'' dans les plus brefs délais, existait toujours. Il fut épargner in extremis, Toriel ayant réussi par il ne savait quelle miracle de convaincre le roi de le laisser vivre. Et Chara savait qu'il n'accepterait pas de faire une deuxième exception.

Malgré tout ses efforts pour la retenir, elle s'est rendue à New Home, Et a confronté le Roi.

Personne ne sait ce qu'il se passa, car elle avait insisté de s'y rendre seul. Mais quand Toriel est allée

voir comment cela se passait, la salle de la Barrière était dans un sale état, Le Roi était introuvable et Toutes les Âmes humaines avaient disparu.

Dire que cela à mit un sacré bazar est un euphémisme. Toutes ces années d'attente pour les monstres d'être libre ont été gâchées en un seul instant, et le royaume était boulversé par la disparition de roi.

Chara ne savait pas quoi ressentir. Il ne sentait plus rien. Le sentiment de trahison était trop fort pour être ressenti. Elle était partie, et avec elle, toute chance de liberté. Était-ce son plan depuis le début ? Mais alors, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi... cette relation ?

Chara riait jaune. A la fin, elle s'est révélé être comme tout les autres. Et l'imbécile qu'il était à laissé ses sentiments influencer son jugement. Toriel, Asgore, Asriel, Undyne, Alphys.. Tous était tristes. Seul lui connaissait la vérité.

Le retour du Roi Sans a bien évidemment été accueilli avec une grande joie. Mais lui, voyant ça avec un sentiment d'horreur.

En effet, le Roi Sans à combattu Frisk. D'après lui, elle a rapidement pris le dessus. Mais alors qu'elle allait donner le coup fatal, tout est devenu noir. Après cela, il s'est réveillé dans une salle du château fermé de l'extérieur. Personne ne sait, pas même lui, comment il a survécu.

Pourquoi chara voyait-il ça avec un sentiment d'horreur ? Frisk avait évidemment traversé la Barrière. Mais pour ce faire, Deux âmes était nécessaire : une humaine et celle d'un monstre.

Un humain ne peux absorber qu'une âme de monstre Majeur, qui survit suffisamment longtemps après la mort pour être absorbé. Hors, Sans, Monstre Majeur, était encore vivant.

Cela voulait dire que cette idiote avait traversé la barrière avec une seule âme. Les monstres savaient déjà ce qui se passait si l'on traversait la barrière avec une seule âme.

C'était la mort pure et simple.


	4. Le Combat

Enfin de retour

 **et oui ! Le chapitre suivant est enfin arrivé ! Je suis vraiment désolé du temps que cela à prit , mais le calendrier n'a vraiment pas joué en ma faveur. Merci pour ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire jusqu'ici et d'avoir envoyé leurs avis ! Cela fait chaud au cœur ! Le chapitre est plus long que les autres, et encore, il n'y a pas tous ce que j'avais prévu de mettre ! (cela sera pour le chapitre suivant, que j'essayerais de rédiger dans un délai raisonnable.) Cela fait combien de temps que j'ai posté le troisième chapitre ? Trois mois ?! Le temps passe vite... j'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour ce retard. Sur ce, place au chapitre n°4 !**

Chapitre 4 : Le Combat

… était-elle morte ? Impossible à dire. Le lumière de la barrière est trop forte pour que l'on puisse voir très loin dans la salle, donc impossible de discerner un corps. Que se passait-il lorsque l'on traversait la barrière avec une seule âme ? Les monstres savaient déjà que c'était la mort. Mais quel type de mort ? Tomber inconscient ? Désintégration de la chair ? De l'âme ? Impossible de le dire.

Et les volontaires pour une telle expérience ne se bousculaient pas au portillon.

Frisk... de temps en temps, Chara rêvait d'elle. Qu'importe les efforts qu'il fournissait pour l'oublier, elle revenait constamment. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, il avait essayé de la détester pour ce qu'elle avait fait, mais il avait bien du mal. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il avait encore des sentiments pour elle. Et ça ne faisait qu'amplifier la douleur Elle était partie, morte... jamais il ne la reverra... cela ne restera qu'un doux rêve...

Chara se releva de l'arbre sur lequel il s'était adossé, se forçant à se concentrer sur le présent, le passé étant souffrance. C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits de pas rapides et lourd, métallique, comme quelqu'un portant une armure... se pourrait-il que... ?

Et en effet, une Toriel paraissant bien pressée passa devant lui, qui, sans surprise, l'ignora complètement. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle allait tellement vite qu'elle aspergea Chara de neige,qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant de se faire enterrer.

Il s'extirpa rapidement du tas de neige, l'air ahuri, se demandant se qu'il venait de se passer, et commença à suivre le sillon laissée par sa mère adoptive, quand il entendit une autre personne courir dans sa direction en poussant des cris.

''A... Attend-moi !... Maman !*pouf* elle est...*pouf* trop rapide... *pouf*»

Asriel continua sa course hors d'haleine avant de tomber face contre terre devant Chara, complètement épuisé.

« Asriel ? » lui demanda Chara en s'agenouillant, « ça va ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Asriel répondit difficilement, essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Sa voix était atténuée par le fait qu'il avait la tête dans la boue, ne facilitant pas la compréhension.« Je... ne sais pas... maman... partie soudainement... poursuite... puzzle...» murmura-t-il entre deux respiration.

L'enfant (enfin plus trop maintenant, il avait quand même vingt-quarte ans humain) avait bien du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Il avait couru de Snowdin jusqu'ici sans interruption, ce qui n'avait trop l'habitude de faire, à son grand regret.

« Sais-tu ou maman se dirige ? » demanda Chara après qu'il ait aidé Asriel à se relever et à s'adosser contre l'arbre le plus proche, inquiet. Asriel lui expliqua tout plus en détail, en s'appuyant sur ce qui lui a dit son père.

« Non... elle a fait tout le trajet de Waterfall à ici d'une seule traite. Comme fait-elle pour avoir une endurance pareille ?! »

« je suppose que recevoir l'entraînement de la Garde Royale à dû aider... »

Chara contempla le chemin qu'avait prit Toriel. Il menait au Ruines. Pourquoi viendrait-elle là-bas ? Cela fait maintenant quelques années qu'il n'y as plus aucun monstre, pour des raison de sécurité à cause de la structure fragilisé, tombant en.. ruines. Mais c'est aussi la porte d'entrée pour les humains, la section passant de l'entrée à la sortie à donc été renforcée. Mais pour quel genre de problème Toriel pourrait venir ? Une nouvel humain serait tombé ?

Les humains sont considérés comme des amis maintenant, suite à l'institution de la nouvelle police par le prince Papyrus, avec l'accord du Roi Sans, qui en avait marre de cette situation de guerre (et bien content d'avoir survécu contre Frisk, si on demandait l'avis de Chara).

Si on avait fait appel à Toriel, c'est que... l'humain était peut-être... agressif ?

Une sueur froide rampa le long de son dos. Une humain agressif ? Ce genre d'humain pourrait-il potentiellement... tuer ? beaucoup de monde? Bien sûr que oui. Les humains sont plus forts que les monstres, malgré l'absence de magie...

En pensant à cela, un étrange souvenir envahit son esprit. Il se revoyant dans le Hall du Jugement, en face de Frisk... mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Le visage de cette dernière était indescriptible,neutre, sans émotion. Et elle était recouverte de poussière, couteau à la n'était pas la première fois. Déjà, à l'époque, ces sortes de visions sordides apparaissaient dans son esprit, par l'évocation d'un nom ou à la vue de Frisk. Il en était arrivé au point de penser qu'il devenait fou. Mais après le départ de Frisk, elles sont devenues plus rares, plus supportables.

Il décida d'ignorer cette vision et se dirigea vers les Ruines le plus vite possible, laissant son frère se reposer contre l'arbre.

« Asriel, attend-moi ici, je n'en aurais pas pour très longtemps. » dit Chara en commençant à suivre le chemin.

« Hé ! Moi aussi je veux venir ! Attend juste que... » « Non. Asriel. Reste. Ici. »

L'expression du visage de Chara prit une apparence étrange, Mais suffisant pour convaincre Asriel de rester,, se collant contre son arbre en murmurant un simple ''d'accord''

 _Dans les Ruines..._

Hélène regarda étrangement son téléphone,sourcils froncés, comme si il lui était inconnu. La réaction de Toriel était pour le moins... bizarre. Connaissait-elle cette humaine ? Celle-là pouvait-elle être la même humaine qu'il y a six ans ? Tout cela ne faisait que nourrir ses doutes qu'il avait depuis qu'elle avait appris le nom de la jeune femme.

Elle se dirigea vers le salon, où se trouvaient encore la mère et la fille. La petite terminait son plat pendant que la grande la regardait en souriant. Hélène n'aimait pas interrompre ce genre de moment, mais connaissant Mme Dreemurr, elle sera là d'une minute à l'autre.

« hum hum » fit-elle en arrivant vers la table, gagnant ainsi l'attention de Frisk, qui détacha son regard de sa fille pour le placer sur la femme de glace.

« Je venais vous dire que Mme Dreemurr est en route, tel que vous l'avez demandé... excusez-moi, mais, pourquoi avez-vous fait cette requête ? »

Frisk se leva de sa chaise et fit face au monstre, et nota au passage qu'elles faisaient la même taille.

Elle lui répondit avec un sourire : « Elle m'as fait une promesse, il y a longtemps. Elle vient la remplir. »

après un petit moment de silence, Hélène lui répondit : « … Alors, vous êtes bien elle ? Vous êtes... cette Frisk. »

« je l'admet. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personne portant mon nom sur la Surface. » répondit-elle avec sourire.

« Mais... Comment avez-vous survécu ? Et pourquoi êtes-vous revenue ?! » interrogea Hélène,

« Survécu ? Que voulez-vous dire par là ? » demanda Frisk, confuse.

« Eh bien, à la barrière ! Si vous êtes là, c'est que vous l'avez traversée ! »

« Ah oui, la barrière. Eh bien, c'est grâce à elle. » répondit-elle en désignant sa fille avec un mouvement de la tête.

« Votre... fille ? » en se tournant vers la petite humaine. Hélène ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

« hmm ? » fit la concerné, levant le tête vers les adultes, la bouche pleine.

« Quand à la raison de ma venue ici... elle est bien simple. »reprit Frisk

« Quelle est cette raison ? »

Frisk se rapprocha d'elle en murmurant : « Je suis venu vous libérer. »

La femme écarquilla les yeux en regardant l'Humaine dans les siens. « Nous... nous libérer ? Comment ?! »

« ça, c'est mon secret » fit-elle avec un clin d'œil et un sourire mystérieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Frisk et sa fille se trouvaient actuellement dans une grande salle des Ruines. Toriel devrait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre maintenant. Il fallait que Frisk se prépare. Elle s'agenouilla pour se trouver au niveau de Charisk.

« Chérie, va te cacher plus loin, vers l'entrée de cette salle, s'il-te-plait. » fit-elle d'un air grave et sérieux.

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda innocemment Charisk

« C'est... pour un surprise. Pour surprendre Grand-Mère. » à la mention de celle-ci, les yeux de la petite s'illuminèrent. Frisk sourit à cette réaction.

« Écoute » continua-t-elle d'un ton sérieux.« Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que tu voies, dis-toi que... ce n'est qu'un jeu »

« Un jeu ? » s'interrogea sa fille d'un air confus. Le ton sérieux de sa mère l'inquiétant.

Frisk fut interrompue dans son discours par de lourd bruits de pas venant d'au loin dans les Ruines. Toriel était arrivée.

« Allez, va-y ! Et protège ce sac coûte que coûte ! » la poussant vers l'entrée opposée, lui confiant le sac lourd qu'elle portait.

« M-mais ! »« allez, je ne vais prendre longtemps. » coupa Frisk. et sa fille s'exécuta, allant se cacher près de l'une des entrée de la salle, Non sans appréhension.

Toriel arriva en trombe dans l'ancienne maison de papyrus, à peine essoufflée. Elle se dirgea vers Hélène, qu'elle étreignis avec grande joie.

« Hélène ! Ça faisait si longtemps ! » Dit Toriel en serrant la femme de glace dans ses bras.

« ourf ! M-moi aussi je suis contente.. m-mais ça fait s-seulement une s-semaine que nous ne nous s-sommes pas vues... » répondit-elle en essayant de respirer.

Toriel la relâcha en s'excusant. « «Désolée, je perd facilement la notion du temps... »

« hmm... ça m'étonnerais. Tu sais toujours quand tes tartes sont prêtes. »

« C'est de l'automatisme ! C'est différent ! »

Eric le lézard entra dans le salon à ce moment précis, interrompant les deux femmes dans leurs débats de tartes temporelles.

« Hélène ! J'ai contacté le Prince Papyrus pour le prévenir pour l'humaine et il à dit qu- » s'interrompit lui-même, en remarquant la présence de Toriel, et se mit tout de suite au garde-à-vous.

« Eric, combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas faire ça. Je ne suis plus la chef de la garde royale. »

dit Toriel d'un air exaspéré.

« Quoi... ? Je l'ai encore fait ? » Se rendit compte eric, qui reprit une pose normale. « désolé, mais à chaque fois que je vous vois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire ça... »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » lui dit-il, avec un sourire. Cependant, elle reprit un air sérieux immédiatement. « Maintenant... où est-elle ? »

« Elle... ? Oh, l'humaine ? Je l'ai vu sortir de la maison tout à l'heure, pour- »

Eric fut interrompu par Toriel, qui sorti de la maison sans écouter la fin de la phrase.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il à Hélène une fois celle-ci partie.

«Toriel. » salua Frisk quand Toriel entra dans la salle. Celle-ci invoqua sa lance enflammée, sans un mot, le visage parfaitement neutre. Frisk se mit en position de combat, et demanda à Toriel «tu es prête ? »

et en guise de réponse, celle-ci se jeta sur Frisk. Cette dernière ne s'attendant pas à une telle rapidité, fut entrainé par terre avec Toriel sur elle. Toriel bloquant ses épaules avec ses mains, Frisk, ne comptant pas se laisser faire, rétracta ses jambes puis les déplia sous Toriel, en pressant ses pieds sur son ventre, de sorte que Toriel parte en arrière, comme si un ressort l'avait éjecté. Toriel retomba sur son dos derrière Frisk, dans un lourd fracas, dû à son armure. Cependant, elle se releva rapidement, Mais surprise que Frisk ai eu suffisamment de force pour la soulever comme elle l'a fait, surtout avec son armure. Frisk se releva aussi, et les deux femmes se firent de nouveau face.

De l'autre coté, Hélène et Eric arrivèrent enfin, alerté par les bruit, et furent surpris du spectacle. Ils restèrent ici, ne savant pas quoi faire. Ils savait que Toriel détestait être interrompue pendant un combat. Mais ils avaient peur qu'elle soit blessée, ou pire...

De l'autre coté de la salle, Charisk regardait l'altercation entre sa mère et la femme chèvre avec inquiétude et peur. Elle avait peur que sa mère soit blessée, ou que quelque chose de terrible arrive...

Elle aurait voulu s'interposer, mais elle n'osait pas, figée par la peur. Les mains moites à faire de agripper à l'anse du sac par anxiété, elle se demandait comment elle pouvait interrompre le combat.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'entité qui s'approchait d'elle.

L'inquiétude de Chara ne se calma point en voyant la maison des Ruines vide. Il commença à fouiller un peu partout quand il entendit un bruit sourd venant des profondeurs des ruines. Un bruit métallique, comme un armure frappant le sol. Chara se rapprocha de la source du bruit et commença à discerner des bruits de coups et de gémissement, comme des personnes... en combat.

Se dépêchant, il atteignit, enfin la salle d'où les bruits venait, et trouva Hélène et Eric de dos entrain de regarder ce qu'il se passait. « Pourquoi n'interviennent-ils pas, au lieu de regarder les bras ballants ?! » jura Chara dans sa tête. Il décida de contourner la salle pour pouvoir avoir un meilleur aperçu de ce qu'il se passait. Passant par des passages secrets qu'il connaissait par cœur, ayant plusieurs fois visité les ruines avec Asriel. Une fois arrivé, il remarqua la présence d'une... petite fille ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?!

Chara s'approcha doucement d'elle. Malheureusement, il buta dans un caillou, attirant l'attention

de la fillette.

Elle poussa un cri en voyant Chara, surprise de sa présence, mais surtout surprise qu'il y ait un autre humain. Chara se posait exactement les mêmes questions.

« Qu...que... qui êtes-vous ? » s'écria Charisk. A chaque fois que Chara faisait un pas en avant, elle recula d'un pas, serrant son sac contre elle.

«attend ! Tu n'as rien à craindre. » dit Chara, en s'agenouillant à son niveau et tendant la main.

Charisk regarda un moment la main pui, serrant son sac plus fort, elle répondit : «Je... ne peux pas vous faire confiance... Maman ma dit de ne pas parler au étranger... »

« Ta mère ? Est-elle dans les parages? » demanda t-il le plus doucement possible, pour essayer de mettre la jeune fille en confiance. C'est étrange, mais elle avait l'air... familière ?

Elle devait avoir entre 8 et 6 ans, et d'une taille normale pour son âge, Quoiqu'un peu grande. Ses longs cheveux bruns s'arrêtant au milieu du dos, et entouraient son visage fin. Elle portait un T-shirt crème présentant des tâches marrons, sûrement dû à de la terre quand elle est arrivée ici. Elle portait aussi une jupe de la même couleur que son haut. Sa peau légèrement bronzée lui rappellait Frisk... Quand à ces yeux rouges... attendez, yeux rouges ?

« Hum... pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? » demanda charisk, qui commençait vraiment à avoir peur, serrant une fois de plus son sac contre elle. Cependant, dû à son poids, elle dû le reposer au sol.

« Tu me faisait juste penser à quelqu'un d'autre... » dit-il, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Pour la mise en confiance, c'est raté. Chara remarqua le bruit métallique et de verre émit pas le sac au contact avec le sol, et fut curieux de connaître son contenu.

« Ton sac à l'air plutôt lourd... qu'il y a t-il à l'intérieur ? » dit-il en se rapprochant.

En remarquant son intérêt soudain pour le sac, elle le reprit dans ses bras et s'éloigna de Chara.

« Rien ! Il n'y a rien ! M-maman m'as dit de ne pas laisser quiconque s'en approcher ! »

« Etrange... que peut-il y avoir à l'intérieur pour susciter une telle réaction … ? bah, connaissant les humains, sûrement des bijoux aussi précieux que superflu » pensa Chara. C'est en voulant poser une autre question qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le nom de cette jeune humaine. Alors qu'il allait lui demander, un bruit lourd ainsi que des grognements se firent entendre, et presque en même temps Chara et Charisk dirigèrent leur regard.

Toriel se trouvait à terre, ventre au sol, Frisk assise sur son dos, son corps en tre ses jambes, bloquant les bras de Toriel derrière son dos. Cette dernière avait beau se débattre, il semblait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se libérer de la poigne d'acier de l'humaine.

Tout le monde regardait la scène avec appréhension. Toriel était vulnérable. L'humaine pouvait lui faire se qu'elle voulait. Hélène et Eric avaient préparé leur magie et étaient prêt à intervenir au moindre mouvements suspects de la jeune femme. Chara lui mobilisait toutes ses forces pour ne pas se jeter sur cette humaine pour aider Toriel. Il ne voyait pas trop bien ce qu'il se passait, l'humaine, de son point de vue, étant de dos. Mais lui aussi était prêt à intervenir.

Un petit moment passa où Toriel essaya encore et encore de se libérer, en vain.

« J'ai gagné. » s'exprima l'humaine avec un sourire triomphant.

Toriel comprenant bien qu'il n'y avait aucune issue, capitula. « … d'accord. Je m'avoue vaincue. » à ses mots, Frisk la libéra et l'aida à se relever. Les deux femmes restèrent face à face, l'expression neutre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclate de rire et s'étreignirent.

Pendant ce temps, personne ne comprenait vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elles se sont battues comme si leur vie en dépendaient et après elles se font un calîn ?! Chara avait perdu le fil.

Toriel n'était t-elle pas venu car l'humaine était dangereuse ? Il savait que Toriel aimait bien les humains, mais de là à calîner la première humaine venue avec qui elle vient de se battre ?!

« Hélène... que vient-il de se passer au juste ? » demanda Eric à sa collègue.

« oh, juste des retrouvailles entre vielles amies. » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

« … je comprend encore moins. J'ai l'impression de ne jamais rien comprendre et d'être toujours à la ramasse ! »

« c'est pour ça que je t'aime. » répondit la femme de glace en plaçant un léger baiser sur la joue du lézard. Lézard ayant soudainement viré au rouge tomate.

« H-Hélène ! P-pas devant tout le monde ! C-C'est sensé rester s-secret! » bégaya Eric, toujours aussi rouge.

« c'est sûr qu'ils vont vite avoir des soupçons, si tu rougis comme ça à chaque fois ! »

« C-C'est pas juste ! Tu ne peux pas rougir, tu n'as pas de sang ! Tu es faite de glace ! »

« Il y a un problème ? » interrompit Toriel, se tournant vers eux.

« Non non, tout va bien » répliqua Hélène d'un calme surprenant.

De son coté, Chara essayait encore de trouver la raison de la venue de Toriel, mais il y avait trop de paradoxes pour qu'il puisse y parvenir. Alors qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur la discussion entra sa mère et l'humaine, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il attrapa rapidement celui-ci, et décrocha

« Allo ? Chara ? » c'était Asriel. « Alors, comment ça se passe au Ruines ? Tu as trouvé pourquoi maman y est allée ? »

« C'est... comment dire... pour le moins... compliqué. »


	5. Retrouvailles

Enfin de retour

 **Pfiou, nous y voilà enfin, la partie que tout le monde attendait. L'histoire est plus longue que je ne pensais, à la base, j'avais prévu ce chapitre en tant que... chapitre 2 ! ce qui, du coup, rallonge l'histoire, qui dépassera sûrement les dix chapitres. Bon, on en est pas encore là, mais j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos exigences et surtout de vos attentes ! J'ai eu plutôt du mal à écrire la fin, ne sachant pas vraiment comment terminer la scène. J'ai aussi remarqué que les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs. Est-ce un bon signe ?**

Chapitre 5 : Retrouvailles.

Au cœur des Ruines, Frisk et Toriel venaient de terminer leur combat sans queue ni tête, et savouraient maintenant leurs retrouvailles !

« Frisk ! » S'exprima Toriel en prenant l'humaine dans ses bras, avec un sourire au lèvres allant jusqu'au oreilles. « Tu es revenue ! Je croyais... enfin, je pensais que... tu... »

Toriel libéra Frisk de son étreinte étouffante pour qu'elle puisse lui répondre. eh oui, Toriel était au courant que ses câlins avaient tendance à détruire les os des autres, et elle en faisait quand même exprès. On se demande après comment est-ce possible qu'aucun membre de sa famille n'ai jamais eu de fracture.

« Que j'étais morte ? » Frisk compléta la phrase que Toriel n'osait pas finir. « Comme tu peux le constater, je suis en parfaite santé ! J'ai traversé la barrière sans la moindre égratignure ! Cependant, je ne suis pas très sûr du comment, mais j'ai ma petite idée...» rassura Frisk avec un sourire sincère.

« Mais... comment as-tu fais pour survivre à la traversée avec une seule âme ? Le Roi est encore en vie... »

la dernière affirmation de Toriel prit Frisk au dépourvu. Sans ? Encore en vie ? N'avait-il pas été tué par Flowey... ?

« Sans... le Roi est encore en vie ? » demanda Frisk, étonnée.

« eh bien oui... si j'en juge par ta surprise, il ne devrait pas l'être ? »

« Il... je l'ai vu... se faire tuer... » expliqua Frisk en se remémorant la trahison de Flowey après le combat contre Sans, où Flowey, sorti de nulle part, l'avais achevé après qu'elle l'ai épargné.

Plusieurs questions se chamboulaient dans la tête des deux femmes, et plus elles en posaient, moins de réponses elles obtenaient.

« Le Roi lui-même ne se souvient pas très bien de ce qu'il s'est passé... il s'est réveillé quelques temps plus tard dans une aile du château... D'ailleurs... que s'est-il passé exactement là-bas ? Et surtout, où sont passées les âmes humaines ?! » dit-elle d'un ton plus accusateur que voulu.

Frisk sentit la culpabilité monter en elle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'attaque de Flowey était de sa faute, même si, quoi qu'elle ai essayé de faire, elle n'a jamais réussi à empêcher Flowey de mettre ses pétales sur les âmes...

« Je... ne peux pas t'expliquer maintenant... je préférerais le faire une fois tout le monde présent.

En parlant de présence... » dit-elle, changeant de sujet. « j'ai une petite surprise. » ajouta t-elle sans cacher son excitation.

« une surprise ? Quelle genre de surprise ? » La curiosité de Toriel s'aiguisa.

«Du genre dont je suis sûre que tu va adorer . » Puis se tournant vers l'entrée de la salle, elle appela sa fille. « CHARISK ! Tu peux sortir ! »

« Charisk ? Ça ressemble à un mélange de nom... » constata Toriel

Peu à peu, timidement, la petite fille sorti de sa cachette pour se révéler au yeux de Toriel, qui s'écarquillèrent à sa vue.

« Ooohh... Qui est cette jolie jeune fille ? »

« C'est Charisk. Ma... fille. »

Toriel se tourna vers Frisk, bouche bée, les yeux grands ouvert. « Ta... Ta FILLE ?! TU... TU ES MERE ! » s'exclama Toriel, ne faisant aucun effort pour contrôler le son de sa voix et sa joie, puis serra Frisk dans ses bras le plus fort possible.

« Ourf ! M..Maman ! T-tu peux me relâcher, maintenant... »

Toriel relâcha Frisk et cette dernière pu apercevoir de nombreuses émotions sur son visage : Joie, excitation, fierté.et un peu de... mécontentement ? Elle a dû mal voir... C'est alors que Frisk remarqua quelque chose de fort inhabituel...

« Maman... tu pleures ? »

« P-pas du tout » dit-elle en essuyant une des ses larmes de joie. « C'est juste que... * **snif** * ma fille... a sa propre fille... * **snif** * … attendez une minute... est-ce que ça fait de moi... une Grand-mère ?! »

Soudainement, Toriel se sentie plus âgée. C'est alors que Charisk arriva à ses pieds, la regardant en se tordant le cou, Toriel étant évidemment plus grande qu'elle. L'enfant, bien que timide, puisa son courage dans son envie de la rencontrer, et la serra dans ses bras. (enfin, une de ses jambes, taille oblige) Toriel se sentie envahi d'une sensation de bien-être... et d'affection instantanée. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas ressentie... depuis la naissance d'Asriel...

Délicatement, la femme chèvre prit L'humaine dans ses bras et la serra contre elle. Le calîn le plus doux de Toriel auquel Frisk ai assisté. Cette scène réchauffa le cœur de Frisk qui alors pensait que rien ne pouvait gâcher ce moment. Jusqu'à qu'un gros gargouillis se manifeste.

« oups... désolé, je crois que c'est moi... » s'excusa la petite fille.

« Tu as encore faim ? Après tous les spaghettis que tu as mangée ? » s'étonna Frisk

« Et si on allait manger un peu de tarte tous ensemble, hein ? On va aller chez Asriel et Chara. » proposa Toriel.

« Des Tartes ? Il y en aura une au caramel et à la cannelle ?! C'est ma préférée ! » se réjouit Charisk

« Bien sûr ! Je suis l'experte en la matière ! Aucune tarte ne me résiste, tu va voir ! » s'exclama Toriel, faisant rire l'enfant. Toriel se souvint soudainement qu'entre ici et chez Asriel, il y avait Snowdin, et que les deux humaines ne portaient pas de vêtements chauds.

Alors qu'elle allait demander à Frisk si elle en avait, Hélène sortie de nulle part tendant les fameux vêtements à Frisk.

« Tenez, ça ne sera pas de trop pour traverser Snowdin. C'est un passage obligé pour sortir d'ici, donc nous sommes équipés en conséquence, avec tout un stock de vêtements. Une idée du prince Papyrus. »

Frisk et Charisk se changèrent, et elles partirent en direction de Snowdin avec Toriel. Hélène et Eric les regardèrent partir tout en se demandant comment ils allaient décrire ce qu'il s'était passé dans leur rapport.

 _Quelques temps avant, du coté de Chara..._

Chara était toujours au téléphone avec Asriel, essayant de lui expliquer le plus clairement possible ce qu'il s'était déroulé là-bas.

« Quoi ? Maman a perdu ? Tu es sûr ?! »

« C'est difficile à croire, mais je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. L'humaine a bloqué tous ses membres, et Mère n'as eu d'autre choix que d'abandonner. »

« Abandonner ? Maman ? Ça doit être la deuxième fois que j'entends ces deux mots dans la même phrase... ça commence à faire beaucoup...Mhh... je vais devoir préparer mes cookies spécial Moral-raz-motte ! Oh, et spécial bienvenue, aussi ! C'est la fête aux cookies ! » clama Asriel, la tristesse de la défaite de sa mère vite remplacée par l'enthousiasme à l'idée de faire des cookies.

Asriel semblait avoir des cookies pour chaque occasion, comme les cookies anniversaires ou même cookies spécial ennui. En fait, seul le nom changeait, mais Asriel n'aimait pas qu'on le lui fasse remarquer, clamant que chaque cookie était unique.

Pour en revenir au sujet principal, plusieurs questions restaient sans réponse : Qui étaient ces humaines ? Pourquoi Toriel était intervenue ? Mais plus important : Ces humaines sont-elles dangereuses ? Tant de questions qui ont besoin de réponse le plus tôt possible.

« Par contre, Chara, tu es toujours dans les Ruines … ? »

« Oui, je les surveille. » Chara se demandait pourquoi Asriel avait pris un ton hésitant.

« Je veux pas trop t'offenser, mais ton système de surveillance est à revoir... Je vois Maman et les humaines allant vers moi au bout de chemin. »

« De quoi tu... ? » Chara regarda autour de lui et remarqua que la petite fille n'était plus là. Il remarqua ensuite que les Ruines étaient étrangement silencieuses... il jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle, et vit qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Chara raccrocha et se dirigea vers la sortie le plus vite possible. Arrivant à l'entrée, il rencontra une Hélène et un Eric très surpris.

« C-Chara ?! Que fais-tu là ? D'où tu viens ?! » questionna Hélène, essayant de s'imaginer par quels moyens Chara a pu entrer sans qu'ils aient pu le remarquer.

« Ça n'as pas d'importance. Je dois rejoindre Mère et les humaines. A plus tard. Oh, et bonjour, aussi. »

Chara allait continuer son chemin quand il remarqua Eric lui lançant un regard étrange.

« … Il y a un problème ? » lui demanda Chara .

« Eh bien... hum.. je veux pas offenser mais... hum... » Eric semblait soudain embarrassé et nerveux, ce qui intriguais Chara. « Voilà... est-ce que...est-ce vrai que... tu … es un humain ? »

Chara pouvait entendre Hélène soupirer derrière lui. Quant à lui, il regardait Eric avec des yeux ronds.

 _Pendant ce temps, Du coté de Toriel et Frisk..._

« Brrr... il fait toujours aussi froid dans la forêt de Snowdin... » commenta Frisk tout en vérifiant si sa fille n'avait pas trop froid. »

« Je ne vois,pas de quoi tu parle. C'est sûr, il fait plus frais que nulle part ailleurs, mais il ne fait pas vraiment froid... » répondit Toriel.

« Tu as de la fourrure. Ça aide. » fit remarquer Frisk, avant d'apercevoir une figure plus loin leur faisant signe. «Hé, regarde là-bas ! N'est-ce pas... Asriel ? »

« Charisk » commença Toriel « va le rejoindre. Ta mère et moi devons discuter de certaines choses »

« Quelles choses ? » demanda Frisk en fronçant les sourcils. Non sans appréhension, Charisk s'exécuta et continua son chemin vers Asriel.

Toriel se tourna vers Frisk, l'air sérieux. « j'ai beaucoup de questions à te poser. Nous en avons tous, des questions pour toi, mais maintenant n'est pas le meilleur moment d'en parler. »

« Alors pourquoi.. ? » « Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que Chara est son père ? » interrompit Toriel.

Frisk resta figée un moment, surprise de cette soudaine question, et par la nature de l'explication qui risque d'être embarrassante.

« … Oui... Son père est bel et bien Chara... mais... comment tu as... ? »

« Ce n'est pas très compliqué, elle lui ressemble beaucoup, de visage, même couleur de cheveux, l'âge correspond, mais plus important, les mêmes yeux rouges. » Les yeux rouges était très peu fréquent chez les humains, souvent accompagné de cheveux et peau blanches, mais les yeux rouges avec la peau et cheveux colorées, Frisk n'en avait pas encore entendu parler avant de rencontrer Chara.

« Et il y a aussi son Nom... Charisk... bien évidemment la fusion entre Chara et Frisk... tout le monde porte les noms des parents fusionnés dans la famille. Tu pensais que je n'aillais pas le remarquer ? Mais surtout, je te connais, Frisk. Je sais que jamais tu n'aurais jamais pensé à tromper Chara. Donc l'enfant ne peux être que de lui. »

« Bonne... déduction. » dit Frisk

« Je me demande comment Chara va réagir quand il va apprendre qu'il a une fille... ou quand Asgore apprendra qu'il est grand-père... ou encore au moment où Asriel verra qu'il est oncle... »

Frisk ria doucement en s'imaginant les réactions de ceux-ci... mais elle était surtout anxieuse de la réaction de Chara...

« Cependant... » repris Toriel, attirant l'attention de Frisk, « Son existence même soulève quelques questions... Je ne sais pas précisément comment les humains se reproduisent, mais il me semble de vous avoir dit de faire attention... » « Et voilà la partie embarrassante... et son mécontentement ue j'ai cru voir... » pensa Frisk

C'est alors qu' Asriel arriva pour les saluer, sauvant l'humaine. Frisk était surprise de voir que, physiquement, il n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Littéralement. Même Taille, à peu près la même que lui. Les yeux vert illuminé par de la joie inépuisable,Oreilles toujours aussi blanches et longues sur le coté, les cornes fidèles à elles-même, fourrure rivalisant de blancheur avec la neige. Il portait tout un ensemble bleu, son pantalon bleu ciel et son manteau bleu sombre. Et, bien sûr, Il portait toujours son indémodable écharpe arc-en-ciel.

« Salutations, Humaine ! Moi, Asriel, Le Dieu de... de... pourquoi vous riez ? »

« C'est juste que.. ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu cela... »

« Vous avez déjà... ? » c'est alors qu' Asriel prit le temps d'observer minutieusement l'humaine et se rendit compte de qui elle était. « F-Frisk ? C'est toi ? Vraiment?! »

« Oui Asriel, c'est vraiment m-aaaah ! » elle fut interrompu par le câlin surprise d' Asriel qui y mit un peu trop de force, les faisant tomber tout les deux par terre.

Frisk s'était à peine relevée qu'elle fut assailli de question.

« Frisk ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Comment ça va ? Comment c'est la surface ? Aime-tu les cookies à la fraise ? Qu'a tu fais pendant ces six dernières années ? Comment tu as survécu à la barrière ? Sucre blanc ou sucre brun ? Que s'est-il pas- » « Calme-toi Asriel » interrompit Toriel. Décidément.

« Je vais bien Asriel. Je préfère juste de rassembler tout le monde avant de répondre au importantes questions... sinon je vais bien, et la vie à la surface à été plutôt tranquille avec... ma fille. »

« Ta fille ? Est-ce que c'est... cette humaine taille réduite ? » en désignant Charisk près de lui

« Hé ! Je suis pas si petite que ça ! » répliqua cette dernière, clairement mécontente.

« Oui, c'est elle. Son nom est... Charisk. » dit Frisk en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

« Tu as une fille... ça veux dire que... je suis oncle ? C'est... Incroyable ! Il va falloir que je fasse des cookies pour l'occasion ! Ça commence en faire beaucoup... cookies pour le moral, cookies de bienvenue... et maintenant cookies spécial nouveau-membre-de-la-famille ! »

« Dit donc, Asriel, Pourquoi autant de cookies ? »

« Il n'y a jamais assez de cookies ! Il y a des cookies pour te remonter le moral suite à ta défaite ( bravo Frisk soit dit en passant), des cookies pour la venue de Frisk et sa fille et maintenant des cookies pour l'arrivée de Charisk ! »

«Attend une seconde... » intervint Toriel, « Comment es-tu au courant pour notre combat ? »

« eh bien, c'est Chara qui m'as prévenu. »

«... et comment Chara est au courant... ? »

« il... vous as vu ? Il t'as suivi jusqu'au Ruines. Tu ne l'as pas croisé ? » demanda Asriel, troublé. D'ailleurs, que faisait Chara en ce moment ?

« On parle de moi ? » fit une voix masculine derrière eux, faisant sursauter Frisk.

« Ah, Chara ! Te voilà ! » s'exclama Asriel, se tournant vers son frère adoptif qui venait d'arriver des ruines.« Tu aurais pu me dire que l'humaine était Frisk ! » Cette dernière se raidi à la mention de son nom. Elle n'osait pas se retourner dû à sa nervosité.

Le Temps sembla se figer, et l'expression de Chara devint neutre. Cette Humaine... était Frisk ? La même Frisk, qui a épargné tout le monde, la même Frisk qu'il a aimée, la même Frisk qui leur a volé leur liberté ? Comment devait-il réagir ? Plusieurs émotions contradictoires se manifestaient en même temps, ses sentiments pour elles revenant à la charge, en même temps que sa colère profonde.

Lentement, Frisk se retourna pour faire face à Chara, et elle aussi fut assaillie par ses émotions.

Il n'avait pas tellement changé : ses cheveux bruns allant jusqu'à ces épaules embellissant son visage défini, ses profonds yeux rouges sangs pétillant d'intelligence qu'elle pourrait regarder pendant des heures... son style vestimentaire n'as pas trop changé non plus: manteau à capuche vert pomme, avec un T-shirt blanc en dessous. Un pantalon marron trop long à l'époque, mais lui allant comme un gant maintenant. Flûte. Il y a six ans, ils faisaient à peu près la même taille, mais maintenant il était plus grand qu'elle... presque aussi grand que Toriel... Puis il semblait aussi plus... fort , plus... musclé. Cette pensée la fit rougir. Pas maintenant, Frisk !

De son coté, Chara fit une constatation similaire : ses cheveux noir de jais long jusqu'à la moitié de son dos, ses yeux bleues perçant, le visage somme toute angélique. Elle portait un manteau chaud, sûrement pour mieux résister au froid de Snowdin. Il pouvait néanmoins remarquer qu'elle portait un T-shirt lavande, et un pantalon similaire au sien, belle qu'avant, bien que plus... forte ? Étrange... au moins il était plus grand qu'elle. Il remarqua aussi ses traits féminins... Non Chara ! Arrête-toi là !

Un long moment passa, où Chara et Frisk se regardèrent dans les yeux, sans dire un mot. Frisk n'osant pas faire un geste et Chara ne sachant pas quoi faire.

« Viens, Asriel. Laissons-les seuls... » murmura Toriel qui s'en alla discrètement avec Asriel qui protestait car il voulait voir comment ça allait se terminer.

Le silence persista, jusqu'à qu'il soit brisé par un éternuement . Les regards de Frisk et Chara se dirigèrent en même temps sur Charisk, ce qui lui fit un peu peur.

« … oups. Désolé? »

Soudainement, les rouages dans le tête de Chara se mirent en marche. La petite avait mentionné sa mère lors de leur conversation... cela veut dire que... c'était la fille de Frisk. Etait-il si facile à remplacer ? La petite semblait avoir six ans... cela veux dire que Frisk n'avait pas perdu son temps. Cela le mit en colère plus qu'autre chose.

Frisk remarqua la tension dans l'air et essaya de briser la glace : « Chara, je- »

« Arrête. Ne dis rien. Je ne veux pas entendre tes mensonges. » coupa Chara d'une voix grave.

Dire que Frisk était choqué était un euphémisme. Elle était surprise du ton coléreux, agressif et accusateur, mais aussi par les propos blessants.

« Chara, qu'est-ce qu'il- »

« Comment c'était, à la surface ? Probablement entrain de bronzer à la plage avec ton petit ami riant de nous toujours enfermé?

Frisk restait bouche bée, les mots coincée dans sa gorge par le choc. Qu'est-ce qui était entrain de ce passer ? Pourquoi tant de haine soudainement ?

« Rien à dire ? Je prend ça comme un aveu... humpf. »

P-Pourquoi était-il aussi odieux avec elle ? Qu'avais-t-elle fait pour mériter ça ?!

« M-Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin ?! C'est quoi ton problème ?! »

« C'est toi mon problème. » Dit Chara en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Frisk essaya de penser à quelque chose de calme pour se retenir de le gifler.

« On ne s'est pas vu depuis Six fichues années et tous ce que tu me trouve à dire sont des insultes ?! » Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça qu'elle avait imaginé les retrouvailles. Elle s'était préparé au pire scénario, mais là, c'était trop.

« A qui la faute si on ne s'est pas vu depuis si longtemps ? Je ne suis pas celui qui est parti.»

« J-J'avais.. je devais... j'avais des choses importantes à faire sur la Surface et... » Frisk avait du mal à trouver les mots face à cette vérité qu'elle avait du mal à assumer.

« Plus importante que nous ? Que moi ? » Frisk pouvait voir un semblant de tristesse dans son regard, et cela lui brisait le cœur. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas sa vraie raison de partir. Mais elle ne peux le dire à personne... pas maintenant...

« … De toute façon, je vois bien que tu n'as rien à faire de nous. Tu nous a juste utilisé pendant tout

ce temps... »

« Q-Quoi ? Non ! Je tiens à vous ! Énormément ! Tu pense que cela à été facile pour moi de devoir partir ?! »

« Apparemment ». Frisk était sur le point de pleurer. Mais elle ne donnerait pas la satisfaction de le voir.

« Quand j'y pense, tu nous a utilisé comme des jouets, et quand notre garde était à son plus bas, tu nous prive de notre liberté en t'enfuyant comme une criminelle. »

«Je ne vous ai jamais utilisé! Je n'aurais jamais osé ! Et puis... Que veux-tu entendre par ''voler votre liberté'' ?! »

« Tu sais de quoi tu parle. Les âmes. »

« Les... oh. »

« Hé. Ça te revient. Tu te rappelle quand tu as presque tué la Roi et que tu as pris les âmes dont tu t'es sûrement servie pour traverser la barrière... nous piègant tous ici. Mais ça, tu ne t'en préoccupe pas. »

C'était ça. Trop, c'est trop. Frisk pouvait être patiente, mais elle avait ses limites.

« C-Comment tu peux me dire ça ?! Tu es juste... qu'un hypocrite ! Tu te plaint du fait que vous soyez toujours ici, mais je sais que cela ne te dérange pas la moins du monde ! Tu déteste les humains, et plus ils sont loin, mieux c'est ! Et en parlant de jouet, tu m'as aussi manipulée ! Moi qui... moi q-qui... » Sa voix commençait à craquer et les larmes à couler. « Moi q-qui pensait que... tu m'aimais... ton comportement montre juste que tu n'en a rien à faire de moi ou de mes sentiments ! Tu veux être libre ? Tu veux tes âmes ?! Alors prend les, si ça peux te faire plaisir ! »

A ces mots, elle prit son sac beige qu'elle jeta au pied de Chara dans un grand fracas. Il l'identifia comme le sac que portait la petite fille lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré. Chara était choqué les mots lancés par Frisk, mais surtout curieux à propos de sac. Frisk le dévisageait, bras croisés.

D'une main hésitante, il attrapa le sac et regardât à l'intérieur. Ce qu'il vit e stupéfia.

« une... deux... trois... sept. Sept... Âmes humaines... suffisamment pour... »

« Briser la barrière, exactement. Content ? Le plus tôt elle disparaîtra, le plus tôt tu sera débarrassé de moi. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? » Son ton accusateur était immanquable.

«Ce n'est pas- »

« ARRETEZ ! » Ce cri fut si puissant qu'il résonna jusqu'à Snowdin.

Chara et Frisk s'immobilisèrent et se tournèrent vers leur fille. Ils avaient complètement oublié qu'elle était là. Elle était recroquevillé sur elle-même sur la neige, pleurant.

« S-s'il vous plaît... arrêtez de vous disputer... maman, papa... » dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

En voyant cette scène, Frisk oublia immédiatement ce qu'il venait de se dérouler et prit sa fille dans ses bras pour la consoler. Chara, lui, ressentait de la honte, du fait qu'une enfant ait eu à assister à cela, et surtout qu'elle l'ai vue sous cet aspect de lui. Mais il avait autre chose qui le rendit confus. Venait-elle de l'appeler... ''papa'' ?

Frisk calma sa fille, qui finie par s'endormir. Sans accorder un seul regard et mot à Chara, elle continua son chemin vers Snowdin, laissant L'humain réfléchir sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il y avait beaucoup de chose à expliquer.


	6. Douleur

Enfin de retour

Chapitre 6 :

Le reste du chemin jusqu'à Snowdin fut silencieux. Frisk rejoignit Toriel et Asriel qui les attendaient plus loin, elle et Chara, pour les laisser en tête-à-tête. Toriel se doutait que cela s'était mal passé, d'après les bruits de la dispute qu'ils ont pu entendre, le cri de Charisk mais surtout d'après la mine grave de Frisk. Toriel voulait lui poser des questions, mais le petite dormant dans ses bras, Frisk ne voulu pas lui répondre. Asriel l'accompagna sur le chemin, pendant que Toriel, un peu en retrait, pris Chara à part quand celui-ci arriva.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?! » demanda Toriel avec inquiétude et colère, agrippant Chara par le bras pour le tirer vers elle.

Chara ne répondit pas immédiatement, toujours entrain de réfléchir sur ce qu'il s'était déroulé dans la forêt. Il savait qu'il y était allé fort, et qu'il aurait peut-être dû la laisser s'expliquer. Mais il n'avait pas tout les torts.

« Il se passe que... nous avons eu... un différent. » répondit Chara

« Un différent ? Ça avait l'air sérieux ! Je ne comprenait pas ce que vous disiez, mais j'ai pu comprendre que tu lui a dit quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas aimé. Que lui as-tu dit ?! »

Chara n'osait pas répondre. D'un coté car il n'était pas sûr de quoi dire, de l'autre car il allait probablement recevoir un savon de la part de Toriel.

« Je... je l'ai accusé de nous avoir abandonné, d'avoir sciemment pris les âmes pour nous enfermer, de nous avoir manipulée... » En résumant la dispute, Chara se rendit compte à quel point ses accusations pouvaient être blessantes, et il se sentait de plus en plus mal.

Toriel n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment Chara a-t-il pu faire une chose pareille ? N'était-il pas sensé être amoureux de Frisk ? Au dernière nouvelles, ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on accueille sa petite amie après un long moment d'absence... Et la notion de confiance ?

« Chara ! Comment as-tu pu lui dire cela ?! Te rend-tu compte à quel point c'est blessant ? Cela faisait six ans qu'elle ne nous avaient pas vu, et toi, tu lui fait des reproches ? Elle qui se faisait une joie de te revoir ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?! »

« J'ai laissé ma colère prendre l'avantage, voilà ! Et tu ne peux pas me dire que j'avais entièrement tort ! Elle s'en va pendant six ans sans aucune raison valable, et les âmes disparaissent ! On ne savais même pas si elle était encore vivante ! Et elle revient comme ça, en espérant que nous la prenions dans nos bras comme si rien n'était arrivé ?! » s'emporta t-il soudainement, regardant Toriel dans les yeux. Les siens semblant briller dans l'obscurité.

« Chara- »

« Ne me contredit pas ! Ne me dit pas que cela ne t'as pas, toi aussi, traversé l'esprit ! Je t'ai vu les premiers jours, à quel point tu étais affecté par son départ ! Et ne va pas me dire que l'apparente mort du Roi et la disparition de notre liberté t'ont laissés de marbre ! »

« Je- »

« Je sais que tu lui a pardonné, et que tu as refusé de croire à cela. Mais c'est normal, en tant que mère, tu as du mal à accepter les défauts et erreurs commises par tes enfants, et tu as fait comme si rien n'était arrivé. » Toriel était surprise de l'énergie que Chara investissait dans son discours. A en croire que c'est elle qui se faisait disputer. Mais elle était aussi blessé par la vérité de ses reproches. Elle a beau refuser d'y croire, mais elle a déjà pensé comme Chara, au début. Elle a cependant décidé de croire en Frisk. Et d'après de ce qu'elle a vu, c'était la bonne chose à faire, même si Frisk n'as toujours pas fournie d'explication, ne rendant pas la tâche facile.

« Moi, je n'ai pas pu. Tu... tu connais mon passé... tu sais comment il m'est difficile de faire confiance à un humain... Je croyais qu'elle était différente... mais quand elle est partie, comme ça... » sa voix baissa, et son discours perdait en véhémence, prenant un air triste. « je me suis senti si... trahi... j'étais... si furieux ! Contre elle, mais aussi contre moi ! Comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle et stupide ! Je me suis laissé manipulé, et à cause de moi elle était partie avec les âmes, vous condamnant tous à rester dans l'ombre ! J' avais l'impression... de VOUS avoir trahi... » à ce point de la discussion, les larmes, manifestation de sa frustration et de sa colère, coulaient librement sur son visage. « J-Je pensais... alors... que je ne valait p-pas mieux... que... ceux de la surface... T-tellement... en colère... ! Je p-pensais être au delà de cela après tout ce temps, mais quand elle est revenue... quand je l'ai vue... je...je... » Les mots devenait incompréhensible derrière ses sanglots.

Ils étaient tout deux à terre, Toriel l'avait pris dans ces bras, pendant qu'il évacuait toute la frustration accumulé pendant ces six dernières années. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une telle confession, et Toriel se sentie honteuse de ne pas avoir vu à quel point son enfant se sentait si mal, et se fit la promesse d'être plus attentive et de ne plus laisser de tels événements se produire.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, assis dans la neige et le froid. Jusqu'à que Chara ai terminé et se libéra de son étreinte.

« Je... je suis désolé... je ne suis encore qu'un enfant... » dit-il en se relevant et frottant ses yeux rougis avec une manche pour les sécher.

« Non,non ! Ce n'est pas grave de pleurer, il faut laisser tes sentiments s'évacuer... et c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser... je n'ai pas vu comment tous cela t'affectait... » la tristesse et la culpabilité évidentes sur son visage

« Ce... ce n'est pas grave... ça... ça fait du bien... d'évacuer et parler... » dit-il en aidant Toriel à se relever. « Nous devrions rentrer ou Asriel va s'inquiéter. Et tu dois aussi donner des explications à Père. »

« Oh, Je... l'avais oublié. J'étais tellement impatiente de revoir Frisk que j'ai foncé droit vers les ruines sans faire attention à ceux que je croisais... »

« En parlant de ça, pourquoi y es-tu donc allé? »

« Tu te rappelle quand je vous entraînais, avant ? Quand elle est partie, je lui ai fait promettre que nous nous battrions en duel. C'était pour ne pas qu'elle nous oublie et pense à nous de temps en temps. Et je suis venue pour honorer cette promesse. Je dois t'avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à perdre de la sorte. Elle s'est bien préparée. Avoir un enfant ne l'a pas empêchée de s'entraîner dur...»

A la mention de l'enfant, Chara sentit sa tristesse revenir à grand pas. Elle a eu un enfant avec quelqu'un d'autre. En y réfléchissant, c'est normal. Elle ne pouvait pas l'attendre indéfiniment...

« Sa fille... » continua Toriel « Elle ressemble beaucoup à vous deux, ces parents. Elle a la peau et la forme des yeux de sa mère, et ta couleur de cheveux et tes yeux rouges... » Dit Toriel, en regardant l'horizon, pendant qu'ils continuaient leur traversée de la Forêt.

Chara se figea à ces mots. ''Vous deux, ces parents'' ? Insinuerais-t-elle que... ? Maintenant qu'il y pensais, la petite l'avais appelé ''papa'' après la dispute. Et quand il l'avait rencontré dans les Ruines, il avait remarqué ces yeux rouges sang, comme les siens. Son cerveau fit différentes connections au fur et à mesure qu'il analysait les propos de Toriel.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Toriel en voyant que Chara s'était arrêté, semblant en réflexion profonde.

« C'est... Est-ce que... c'est... ma... ma fille ? M-Mais...» s'interrogea Chara, en s'appuyant sur un arbre proche, réalisant petit à petit tout ce que cette simple notion impliquait.

« Oh... tu ne le savais pas... ? Ne me dis pas que... tu pensais que Frisk avait eu un enfant avec quelqu'un d'autre ?! » l'air ahuri de Chara fut suffisant pour Toriel, qui ne pu s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire.

« P-Pourquoi ris-tu ?! C-ce n'est pas amusant ! » prononça Chara, toujours entrain d'enregistrer ce qu'il se passait.

« HiHi... tu as juste la même tête qu'avait Asgore quand je lui ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte d'Asriel... aaah... le temps passe si vite... » son regard emplie de nostalgie.

Le retour de Frisk était déjà quelque chose, mais le fait qu'il ai une fille changeai beaucoup de chose. Du jour au lendemain, Chara se retrouvait... père ? Il se sentait... étrange. Ne devrait-t-il pas être content... ? Comment était-il sensé réagir ? On ne lui a pas donné le mode d'emploi...

La sonnerie de son téléphone le sorti de sa réflexion et Chara l'attrapa rapidement. La voix d'Asriel se fit immédiatement entendre. « Chara ? Que faites-vous, toi et maman ? Ça fait... attend que je regarde ma montre... une demi-heure plus vingt trois minutes et quarante huit secondes que l'on vous attend ! Ah non, cinquante secondes... cinquante et une... cinquante deux... » Cela faisait plus d'une deùmi-heure qu'ils étaient là ? Ils allaient devoir rentrer. A l'idée de revoir Frisk, mais aussi sa... _leur_ fille, la nervosité prenait le contrôle. Que devait-il faire ? Posant sa main sur l'épaule de Chara, Toriel lui envoya un sourire réconfortant en lui assurant que tout allait bien se passer.

 _Quelques temps plus tard, chez Asriel et Chara dans la ville de Snowdin..._

Chara et Toriel arrivèrent dans la maison quelque temps plus tard, bien content de rentrer dans un environnement chaud. Asriel les saluèrent en leur donnant sa première fournée de cookies, la deuxième entrain de cuire, l'odeur alléchante remplissant la maison entière. Frisk était endormie sur le canapé, tout comme sa fille qu'elle serrait dans ses bras. Cela se voyait qu'elles étaient toutes deux exténuées.

La maison n'avait pas changé pendant ces six dernières années, composée d'un grand salon au rez-de-chaussée rectangulaire, d'une couleur beige et quelques pots de fleurs, des roseaux et des boutons d'or. La cuisine était en face de l'entrée, Spécialement équipé pour la cuisine, c'était ici qu' Asriel, si il n'était pas occupé avec des puzzles, passait le plus clair de son temps. A l'étage se trouvais deux pièces : la chambre d'Asriel et celle de Chara, la première étant au face de l'escalier et celle de Chara au bout du couloir, avec, entre les deux portes, une grand photo de famille avec Toriel, Asgore, Asriel et Chara.

« Vous voilà ! » leur chuchotèrent Asriel pour ne pas réveiller les deux humaines. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, dans la Forêt ? Et pourquoi, Chara, as-tu les yeux rouges ? Enfin je veux dire, plus rouges que d'habitude. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. D'ailleurs, je ne me suis jamais senti... si physiquement bien » !

Ce type de réponse rassura Asriel qui s'empressa de leur présenter ses dernières ''créations'' en matières de cookies. « Attend d'avoir goûté à ces merveilles et là, tu atteindra le paradis » dit Asriel en s'inclinant, tendant un cookie d'une main. Chara, amusé du comportement de son frère prit le cookie et mangea un morceau. Le goût était tel qu'il failli en lâcher son cookie.

« Mon dieu » pensa Chara « il ne mentait pas ! Comment est-ce possible qu'il ai pu autant s'améliorer en deux jours ? »

Asriel semblait satisfait de la réaction de Chara et donna un cookie à sa mère, qui ressentie la même sensation que Chara. « Asriel ! » s'exclama t-elle « Comment as-tu fait ça ? Quel est ton secret ? »

A ce moment-là, Asriel semblait un peu gêné. « Eh bien... hum... Frisk m'a un peu aidée... » Oh. Ça expliquait tout. Chara ne voulait pas trop être méchant, mais il préférait de loin les tartes de leur mère.

« Hé, Chara ! » interpella justement cette dernière « peux-tu me donner ton téléphone un moment ? » Intrigué par cette requête, il s'exécuta. «Que veux-tu faire avec ? » « Ça ! »

répondit Toriel en prenant en photo (une application qu' Asgore avait récemment ajouté à son téléphone) Les deux humaines endormies sur le canapé. « Et hop, une photo pour l'album familiale ! » Elle lui rendit son téléphone et Chara passa un moment à regarder l'image, admirant Frisk et leur fille, et se demandait toujours comment il allait gérer la suite.

« Vous voulez d'autres cookies ? Il en reste enc- » Asriel s'arrêta en se rendant compte que son plat était vide. « allons donc, j'étais sûr qu'il en restait... » c'est alors qu'il entendit un rire venant de sous la table. Chara se retourna et vit Frisk seule sur le canapé. Asriel regarda sous la table et découvrit Charisk dévorant de bon cœur les cookies en cachette. Elle se figea en voyant qu'elle était découverte. Asriel n'aimait pas trop qu'on lui vole ses cookies, mais elle semblait tellement les aimer qu'il lui pardonna. l'air surpris et innocent de la petite humaine couplé à ses joues gonflées et les miettes autour de la bouche fit rire tout le monde, réveillant Frisk.

« Huh ? Je me suis endormie, on dirait... où est Charisk ? » pensa-t-elle en se relevant et aperçue le groupe près de la cuisine entrain de rire et vit Charisk cachée sous la table cookie en main.

« Quel goinfre... d'où lui vient ce trait ? »

« Oh ! Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. » s'excusa Toriel « soit dit en passant, ces cookies sont merveilleux ! »

« M-merci ! Mais j'ai appris aux cotés de la meilleure. » en lui envoyant un clin d'œil. Son regard se déplaça ensuite vers Chara, silencieux, ne semblant pas à l'aise, et le sourire de l'humaine ainsi que l'ambiance joyeuse disparurent .

La tension fut rapidement palpable, et personne n'osait intervenir. Chara réfléchissait sur ce qu'il devait dire ou faire, mais rien de concret ne lui venait à l'esprit. Cependant, il avait un objectif bien défini : tirer tous ces mystères au clair.

« Frisk, je- » commença Chara.

Arrête. Ne dis rien. Je ne veux pas entendre tes mensonges. » coupa Frisk d'une voix grave, ne se préoccupant pas des expressions choquées de Toriel et Asriel qui trouvaient sa réaction innattendue venant d'elle.

Chara trouva cette réplique douloureusement familière. Cependant, il devait cette fois se contrôler et obtenir la vérité.

« Ecoute, je sais que j'ai été trop loin, et je m'en excuse sincèrement. » continua Chara avec le plus de courage qu'il pouvait réunir.

« Tu ne me dit pas cela juste parce que Toriel te l'as demandé, hein ? » répondit Frisk en jetant un coup d'œil à la femme chèvre.

« pas du tout ! Il est venu à cette conclusion tout seul ! » se défendit Toriel. Chara avait l'impression d'être traité comme un enfant.

« Je... n'aurais pas dû te dire tout cela... surtout quand je ne connais pas ta version des faits. Mais comprend-moi, tu n'as donnée aucune explication et personne n'a cru à ton excuse bidon ! » Chara se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se maintenir calme.

Frisk sentait son angoisse remonter. Elle aura beau repousser le moment, elle devra leur donner des explications tôt ou tard. Mais elle ne voulait pas leur dire, de peur de leur réaction. Ils la prendraient pour une folle.

« C'est vrai que... » tenta timidement Asriel. « … on ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé là-bas... »

« Bien que nous croyons en toi... il est difficile de continuer si tu nous garde toujours dans le noir... » Continua à son tour Toriel. Elle avait remarqué que l'explication semblait coûter à l'humaine.

« Dis-nous au moins... ce qu'il s'est passé au château... »

Frisk sentait l'angoisse la tenir et sa gorge refusait de s'ouvrir. Mais elle prit son courage à deux main et invoqua toute sa détermination. Elle ne pouvait pas garder tout cela pour elle-même.

« … Asriel » dit-elle en se tournant vers son frère adoptif, qui répondit immédiatement en garde-à-vous. « Peux-tu... emmener Charisk dehors, vous amuser dans la neige, pendant que... je donne des explications. »

Asriel emporta sa nièce, non sans protestation. Mais à peine le pied dehors qu'il avait oublié l'ambiance morose et retrouvé sa joie contagieuse qu'il transmit à la petite humaine en expliquant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire avec de la neige.

Pendant ce temps, Chara et Toriel était assis dans le canapé, Frisk se tenait debout devant eux, à faire les cents pas. Ils étaient content d'avoir enfin quelques explications.

Frisk s'arrêta et leur fit face. Il respira un bon coup, et commença son récit.

« Tout a commencé six ans plus tôt, quand je suis arrivée ici. J'étais confuse, et alors que je m'avançait dans les ruines, j'ai aperçue... une fleur, dorée, prenant le soleil. Mais elle était particulière, et je fut très surprise de l'entendre parler. Elle se présenta sous le nom de Flowey, et m'indiqua où je me trouvai, et comment les choses fonctionnaient ici bas. Flowey avait l'air inoffensif, alors je lui ai fait vite confiance... erreur de ma part, car il a ensuite essayé de me tuer et de prendre mon âme... heureusement, Papyrus est arrivé à temps et me sauva. Je le revit à la sortie des ruines, où il se moqua du fait que j'épargnais tout le monde, que c'était inutile. Il pensait que dans ce monde, c'était tuer ou être tué. Pendant tout mon voyage dans l'underground, je ne le vit plus, et j'avais même fini par oublier son existence... jusqu'à ce moment fatidique. J'avais réussi à prendre le dessus pendant le combat contre Sans. Alors qu'il était à terre, j'avais décidé de l'épargner. Mais Flowey sortit de nulle part et le tua, puis détruisit son âme. Du moins c'est ce que j'avais cru. Ensuite, il prit les six âmes humaines et les utilisa pour se transformer en bête hideuse mais puissante, et usant de son pouvoir de remonter le temps, il... me tortura. Finalement, les âmes se rebellèrent et je pu le vaincre. Malgré tout cela, je l'ai épargné, et il a fui. Puis... j'ai traversé la barrière. Cependant, je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé aux âmes par la suite.»

Ça y est. Maintenant que Frisk avait partiellement vidé son sac, elle se sentait mieux. Évidemment, il y avait beaucoup de détails qu'elle omettait, mais c'était confidentiel. C'était le première fois qu'elle racontait l'histoire, et elle se rendit vraiment compte à quel point cela faisait du bien.

Toriel et Chara restaient bouche bée dans le canapé, essayant de comprendre le récit de Frisk. Une fleur ? Qui a essayé de la tuer ? Puis qui a absorbé les âmes pour la torturer ? C'était... difficile à croire.

Le silence devenait pesant, et plus il durait, plus Frisk était nerveuse.

Les questions se bousculèrent dans leur tête. Un monstre fleur, ils n'en avaient jamais entendu parler avant. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que cela n'existait point, n'est-ce pas... ? Elle a aussi dit qu'elle avait été témoin de la mort du roi. Pourtant, il était bel et bien vivant. Malgré cela, Sans a aussi dit qu'il s'est passé quelque chose après qu'il fut battu, même si il ne s'en souvenait pas.

« Est-ce que... » Commença avec hésitation Chara. « Est-ce que tu as... des preuves ? »

« Moi je la crois. Je lui fait confiance. » s'exprima Toriel.

« Moi aussi... mais... c'est dur à avaler... »

Frisk soupira. Évidemment qu'ils voudraient des preuves. Malheureusement, il n'y en avait pas. Enfin, si, il y en avait une. Mais... Cela les choquerais plus qu'autre chose. Ceci dit, cela commençait à l'agacer, alors autant en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

« Tu veux une preuve ? J'en ai une. » dit-elle avant de soulever son T-shirt.

« Attend, qu'est-ce que tu... M-mon dieu... » murmura Chara, ses yeux, accompagnés de ceux de Toriel, s'écarquillant, et leur bouche grande ouverte. L'esprit figé par la surprise et l'horreur.

Des cicatrices, partout, de toutes formes. Quelques une légères, à peine distinguable, d'autre au contraire impossible à manquer, des traces de griffures, ayant pu être occasionné par des vrai griffes , ou alors... des ronces ? Des cicatrices circulaire, comme des brûlures, occasionné par des paillettes ?

« C-Comment... » commença Toriel, mais le choc bloqua sa voix. Chara, lui, pensait à tous ce qu'elle avait endurer, et, même si il lui en voulait pour ce qu'elle a fait, jamais il n'aurait imaginé lui faire du mal physiquement... Plus Chara regardait ces cicatrices, plus il sentait la colère monter en lui. Qui peux faire une chose pareille ? Et surtout à Frisk ? Sa Frisk ? Si il mettait la main sur cette maudite fleur, il...il... Chara ferma les yeux et inspira et expira plusieurs fois pour essayer de se calmer. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse emporter. Mais la vue de ces blessures le rendait furieux. Et le faisait sentir coupable. Il aurait dû être là pour la protéger. Il n'aurait pas dû l'écouter et venir avec elle ! Hélas, il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire pour changer les choses. Revenir en arrière est impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

Frisk commençait à se sentir nerveuse sous les regards insistants de sa famille. Elle remit vite son T-shirt et essaya d'oublier les souvenirs douloureux accompagnant les cicatrices. « Je... je suis désolé.. mais- ourf! » Frisk n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle dut engouffré encore une fois par un câlin étouffant de Toriel, accompagnée de Chara.

« Ne dis rien, c'est nous qui devrions nous excuser. Nous aurions dû être là pour t'aider... » s'exclama Toriel en resserrant son étreinte. Un observateur extérieur se demanderais comment Frisk faisait-elle pour respirer.

« M-Merci.. je... Ah ! » gémis l'humaine, en s'agrippant la tête. « Tout va bien ?! » demanda Chara, l'air inquiet. « Tu ne t'es pas blessé en chutant ici ? » « N-Non... tout va bien, une simple migraine. je... vais aller me reposer. » « Tu peux aller dans ma chambre, si tu veux être au calme ». proposa Chara. Cela attisa l'attention de l'humaine. « Désolé, mais j'ai besoin d'un espace rangée pour me reposer... » fit remarquer Frisk.

« Tu peux y aller ! Crois le ou non, depuis ton passage ici il y a six ans, il est devenu presque maniaque sur la propreté ! » s'exclama Toriel. Frisk la regarda avec surprise puis son regard se dirigea vers Chara., visiblement gêné. « C'est juste que... faire le ménage m'aidait à détourner mes pensées de... hum... de... » « Moi. » completa Frisk. « Bon, je vais aller voir par moi-même alors. »

Frisk monta à l'étage et entra dans la Chambre de Chara au bout du couloir. Le cri de surprise en voyant la Chambre de Chara impeccable ne passa pas aperçu et Chara se sentait gêné, c'est alors qu'entra brutalement Asriel, couvert de neige, et alla se cacher derrière Chara, appeuré.

« C'est une vrai démone ! » s'exclama le jeune homme-chèvre. « infatigable ! Et Imbattable ! Je n'ai pas réussi à lui lancer une seule boule de neige ! ». Avant que qui que ce soit ne pu lui demander de quoi il parlait, Charisk entra à son tour à bout de souffle et plus rouge qu'une âme déterminé.

« Où... où est... tonton asriel... ? » Asriel émit un gémissement apeuré en entendant son nom, et Toriel ne pu s'empêcher de rire au fait qu'asriel soit appelé « tonton » « Ne voudrais plutôt pas te reposer un peu ? Tu as l'air à bout de souffle. » Suggera-t-elle., suivi d'un « bonne idée » discret d'Asriel. La petite considéra l'idée un moment, avant de s'affaler sur le canapé et s'endormit en moins de 10 secondes.

Asriel soupira de soulagement avant de demander un résumé de la conversation qui a eu lieu C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un grand cri et un immense fracas de verre brisé venant de l'étage.


	7. Trouble

Enfin de retour

Avertissement : je n'ai aucun droit sur aucun des personnages ni de l'Au (malheureusement), à part Charisk (le perso, pas le ship, oui je sais c'est bizarre comme nom de personnage). autre avertissement, il y a du sang... enfin juste quelques égratignures. Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7 :Trouble

Frisk n'arrivait toujours pas comprendre comment la chambre de Chara pouvait être aussi propre. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait l'effort de la nettoyer un minimum était... cette nuit-là...

Frisk se secoua la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs, mais le regretta aussitôt, ayant aggravé sa migraine. Elle s'assit sur le lit, admirant la propreté de celui-ci. Vraiment, elle n'en revenant pas.

« Tu es enfin revenu. Je commençais sérieusement à m'ennuyer. » fit une voix sombre venant de nulle part. Frisk se figea, reconnaissant le voix, mais refusant de croire à son existence. Elle leva lentement la tête vers la miroir situé en face d'elle, et sursauta en réprimant un cri quand elle s'aperçut qu'à la place de son reflet, il y avait un être dans l'ombre, qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. « … Mettacrit... »

l'être sourit, ses dents d'un blanc éclatant, mais ce sourire n'avait rien de rassurant, au contraire.« Tu te souviens de mon nom, je suis flatté. Je commençais à me demander si tu m'avais oublié. » « M-Mais... Comment... tu avais... disparu ! Je ne t'ai plus entendue pendant ces six dernières années ! » s'exclama Frisk, immobilisé par la surprise et la peur.

« C'est ce que tu pensais. Mais j'ai toujours été là. » répondit le reflet, toujours accompagné de son sourire inquiétant. « Quand à mon silence, je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer. Après que tu ai traversé la barrière, je n'ai plus réussi à te contacter. Mais maintenant que tu es revenue, je peux à nouveau te parler. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? » Frisk pensa qu'elle se serait bien passé de devoir le retrouver, lui aussi.

« Et maintenant... » continua l'ombre, son sourira s'agrandissant, ce qui alarma Frisk. « Nous allons pouvoir continuer ce que nous avons commencé. » Les yeux de Frisk s'écarquillèrent, comprenant de quoi il voulait parler. « Non ! Je ne te laisserais pas leur faire du mal ! »

« tsk tsk... » répondit le fantôme, son sourire semblant figé. « toujours la même rengaine, après tout ce temps. Dois-je te rappeler qui est au commande ? » « Pourquoi ?! » s'exclama Frisk. « Pourquoi t'acharne-tu sur eux de cette façon ? Pourquoi ne pas me... nous laisser tranquille ?! »

« allons, je fais tout cela juste pour me divertir. Te laisser vivre ta vie est vraiment ennuyeux, Ces six dernières années l'ont tellement été que j'ai cru que j'allais mourir une deuxième fois. Mais ne parlons pas du passé, et concentrons-nous sur le présent. Par qui devrions-nous commencer ? Toriel ? Asriel ? »

« Aucun ! » cria Frisk. « Tu ne touchera pas un seul de leur cheveux tant que je serais là ! »

« Où peut-être papyrus. Ou alors Sans, il a survécu, parait-il. » continua le reflet, ignorant l'humaine. « Ou alors... pourquoi pas ta fille ? »

« NON ! » s'exclama soudainement Frisk et se levant d'un bond. « Si tu ose lever la main sur elle, je... » « Tu va quoi ? Me tuer ? Idiote. Quand comprendra-tu que ton rôle est de m'obéir?Un simple pantin ? » interrompit la chose.

« Je ne suis pas ton esclave ! » grogna, Frisk, les poings serrés, enragée. Cela semblait rendre l'être plus heureux.« Voyons voir... quel serait le meilleur moyen de les tuer... » « Tais-toi... » répondit frisk d'une voix faible...« un coup de couteau dans le cœur serait trop direct et ils mourraient trop rapidement. Il fait faire durer le plaisir. »continua en ignorant Frisk. « La ferme ! »répondit cette dernière avec plus d'ardeur. « La torture semble être un bon moyen, je les verrais bien attachés à une chaise, te suppliant de les épargner, pendant que tu enfoncera lentement le couteau dans la- » « TAIS-TOI ! » Cria Frisk du plus fort qu'elle pouvait, en donnant un coup de poing vigoureux dans le miroir, brisant celui-ci en mille morceau.

Elle resta un moment figé ainsi, immobile, le souffle haletant, ne faisant pas attention au sang qui coulait de son poing vers le sol. Elle pouvait entendre l'ombre ricaner.

C'est alors que Chara, Toriel et Asriel entrèrent en trombe dans la Chambre, alertés par son cri et la destruction du miroir. Ils restèrent immobile contemplant la scène, essayant de comprendre ce qui avait pu se dérouler.

« Je... Je suis désolé... le miroir... je... » Balbutia Frisk en s'asseyant sur le lit. « ce n'est pas grave. » répondit Chara. Tout le monde voyait bien que Frisk était bouleversé, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Chara sentit l'envie soudaine de les sécher, et se sentait d'une certaine façon coupable de son état. « Je m'en occupe. » dit-il à Toriel et Asriel, inquiet eux aussi de l'état de Frisk. Mais en voyant le regard déterminé de Chara, ils décidèrent de lui obéir sans poser de question. « je vais chercher de quoi nettoyer. » s'exprima Asriel avant de partir, Chara le remerciant d'un signe de la tête.

Une fois les monstres-chèvres parti de la pièce, Chara s'assit au coté de Frisk, dont les larmes parcourait toujours ses joues, qui était parcouru d'entailles infligé par des bris de verre ayant volé. Elle semblait ne pas s'en être rendu compte.

«... Montre moi ta main. » demanda Chara. Frisk mit un moment à réagir, mais lui tendit la main qui lui avait servi à briser le miroir. Chara l'examina et grimaça en voyant les divers morceaux de verre qu'il allait devoir retirer. « Ne bouge pas. » lui demanda-t-elle en prenant son courage à deux main. Il n'aimait pas la vue du sang. « Que fais-t- Aïe ! » s'exclama t-elle lorsque Chara enleva les morceaux de verre de sa main. Sa main était couverte de sang et lui faisait un mal de chien. Malgré l'était ensanglanté de la main, Chara la prit entre les siennes et la serra fermement. « Que fais-tu, cette fois ? » lui demanda t-elle, sans recevoir de réponse. Puis elle sentit dans sa main une douce chaleur, et senti la douleur s'atténuer petit à petit. « Oh... de la magie de guérison... Merci... »

« c'est le moins que je puisse faire. » répondit Chara. Même après que la main fut complètement guérie, il ne la lâcha point.

Leur regard se croisèrent, et Frisk eu du mal à soutenir le sien, se sentant soudain nerveuse. « Je... Je suis désolé... pour le miroir... »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je peux le remplacer. »répondit-il sans là quitter des yeux. « Et... je suis aussi désolé... pour tout... » continua-t-elle, les larmes coulant le longs de ces joues. « Je... j'ai été terrible... je vous ai laissé, en pensant vous aider, mais je n'ai pas considéré votre réaction... c'était injuste de la part... et franchement égoïste... mais... » marmonna-t-elle, les larmes plus nombreuses, son T-shirt mouillé.

« Frisk... » soupira Chara, posant une main sur sa joue droite. Frisk senti une frisson la parcourir de la tête au pied au contact de sa main, et comme un réflexe, elle posa sa main sur la sienne, comme pour s'assurer de sa réalité. Cela faisait six ans qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi proches physiquement. Frisk reconnu la douce chaleur magique sur sa joue, pendant que Chara essuyait ses larmes avec son pouce. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et se noya rapidement dans le rouge vermeille dont elle était tombé amoureuse il y a tant d'années, et qui n'avait pas perdu en intensité, pendant que Chara vivait une expérience similaire avec ceux de Frisk, plus bleu que l'azur. Malgré le temps et la distance, malgré leur dispute et les reproches qu'ils ont pu se faire, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils s'aimaient toujours. « Je... » commença Frisk, mais elle n'arrivait plus à parler. « chhh... ne dit rien... » murmura doucement Chara.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, leur visage se rapprochèrent et, comme un réflexe, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent puis...

« MAMAN ! » s'exclama Charisk en entrant dans la chambre à toute allure, claquant la porte au passage. Ses parents sursautèrent et s'éloignèrent si vite que l'enfant ne s'était pas rendue compte de leur proximité. « Maman ! Tout va bien ?! Tonton a dit que tu était blessé et... »s'exclama la petite fille, les larmes à l'oeil. « pourquoi il y a du verre partout ? » demanda-t-elle en évitant de marcher sur les plus gros dont elle avait peur qu'ils percent ses chaussures.

« _Merci Asriel..._ » pensa Chara, légèrement irrité qu'ils aient été interrompu. « Ce n'est rien, ma chérie, juste un miroir qui s'est cassé. » Le regard de la jeune humaine se tourna vers le cadre du miroir, toujours pendu au mur. « Comment s'est-il brisé si il est toujours sur le mur... ? » demanda le jeune fille en se tournant vers ses parents.

« Je... l'ai raccroché. Pour que l'on puisse ramasser les morceaux de verre plus facilement. » menti Chara. Il n'aimait pas trop mentir, mais lui-même ne savait pas vraiment comment le miroir s'est brisé, même si l'état ensanglanté de la main de Frisk lui a donné une petite idé contre,il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi.

« mmmokay... » s'exprima la fillette, regardant Chara avec grande prudence et... de la peur ? Chara se senti mal à l'aise. Sa propre fille avait-elle peur de lui ? Pourquoi ? Peut-être n'était-ce que de la timidité ? Pourtant, son regard semblait différent depuis la fois où il lui avait parlé dans les ruines...

Frisk remarqua aussi ce changement dans le comportement de sa fille et une soudaine panique s'installa. Pendant ces six années, elle avait attendu avec impatience le jour où elle pourrait présenter sa fille à son père, imaginant une famille heureuse. Mais un scénario qu'elle n'avait jamais osé imaginer se manifestait soudainement. Et si Charisk rejetait son père ?Et si ils ne s'entendaient pas ? Après tout, de son point de vue, c'est un pur inconnu, et elle pouvait se montrer très timide. Mais quand Frisk lui parlait de l'underground, et surtout de Chara, elle avait l'air intéressé et demandait souvent des détails.

Heureusement pour Frisk, cette pensée s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle fut venue. Tout s'arrangerait, elle en était certaine. Du moins, elle l'espérait du plus profond de son âme. Le regard de sa fille revenant sur elle, se remplirent d'inquiétude. « Tu va bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? » dit-elle en examinant sa mère de la tête au pied. Ces yeux vermeilles comme son père s'écarquillèrent à chaque fois qu'elle trouvait une tâche de sang sur les vêtements de sa mère, et pourtant, elle ne trouva aucune blessure.

« Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas » rassura la jeune mère, prenant l'enfant sur ces genoux. « Je n'ai plus d'écorchures, grâce à ton père » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. Charisk regarda Chara d'un air étonné et fronça les sourcils. « _Elle à l'air surprise que j'ai pu faire une chose pareille..._ » pensa Chara.

Soudainement, Asriel entra dans la chambre, armé d'un balai, d'une balayette et d'une poubelle. Il semblait étrangement essoufflé. « Désolé d'avoir mit autant de temps. Ce fichu chien blanc m'a pris le balai et j'ai dû le poursuivre dans toute la ville... » il fit un pause pour reprendre son souffle, puis commença à rassembler les morceaux de verre. En quelques minutes, il ne restait plus aucune trace de l'incident. A part le cadre du miroir pendu au mur.

« … comment va ta migraine ? » demanda soudainement Chara. Frisk se rendit alors compte qu'elle était partie. « ça va... elle est partie. »

La question de la migraine lui remit l'ombre du miroir en mémoire, et son inquiétude grandissait de seconde en seconde. Mettacrit était revenu, et tentera bientôt de prendre le contrôle de son âme et de son corps pour attaquer l'underground. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Hélas, lui résister semblait futile. Aussi longtemps qu'elle ai essayé, il finissait toujours par prendre le dessus un moment ou à un autre. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait décider de partir de l'underground, six ans plus tôt. Elle commençais à perdre le contrôle et elle ne voulait pas réinitialiser cette ligne temporelle. Elle était parti dans l'espoir de les épargner. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais réussi à traverser la barrière, une force mystérieuse la forçant à réinitialiser à chaque fois. Mais cette fois-ci, elle était convaincu que cela marcherait, et elle a réussi à traverser la barrière. Et à sa plus grande joie, Metacrit ne s'était plus manifesté... jusqu'à maintenant.

Et cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait plus résoudre le problème en s'en allant. Elle avait l'intuition qu'elle n'arriverait pas à traverser la barrière cette fois-ci. Au dire de Mettacrit, il semble qu'il ne puisse se manifester dans l'underground. Alors, si elle parvenait à détruire la barrière avant qu'il ne prenne le contrôle, elle pourrait s'en débarrasser. Il ne se laisserait sûrement pas faire, mais c'était sa seule chance. Elle devait emmener les âmes qu'elles avaient collectés au Rois le plus vite possible.

Frisk se leva soudainement et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre Toriel au rez-de-chaussé et prendre son sac. Chara et sa fille ainsi qu'Asriel la suivirent.

En la voyant agripper son sac, Toriel demanda à Frisk ou comptait-elle aller. « Je dois me rendre au château le plus rapidement possible. La barrière doit être détruite. » Toriel fut intrigué par sa empressement soudain. Était-ce juste de l'impatience ?

«Un château ? Où ça ?! Je peux t'accompagner ?! » s'exclama Charisk, visiblement enthousiaste.

Frisk s'agenouilla devant elle. « Désolé, mais il va falloir que tu reste ici avec tout le monde. Ça peut être dangereux. Mais une fois que j'aurais fini, tu pourra m'y rejoindre. »

la fillette resta silencieuse. Elle voulait venir, mais sa mère semblait particulièrement sérieuse, et elle pouvait faire peur si elle se mettait en colère sur ce genre de sujet.

Frisk se tourna vers Chara, qui semblait en profonde réflexion. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de sa bien-aimé. « Chara, ça ne te dérangerais pas de... m'accompagner, pour t'assurer que tout se passe bien ? » Avec Mettacrit menaçant de prendre le contrôle à tout instant, elle n'osait plus se faire confiance. Si elle perdait le contrôle, Chara serait capable de la maîtriser.

Surprise de sa requête, il l'accepta non sans un mauvais pressentiment. Toriel et Asriel se proposèrent pour surveiller Charisk, leur donnant l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec la dernière membre de la famille.

Frisk et Chara se mirent alors en route vers le château, où les princes/rois Papyrus et Sans les attendaient. Ils sont sûrement déjà au courant de son arrivé dans l'underground.

* * *

Bonjour et désolé de la longue absence, j'ai juste eu un creux dans l'inspiration, creux soudainement comblé d'un coup récemment. Peut-être à cause de la sortie d'Undertale sur switch ? Qui sait.

Et puis, il y a le fait que je pensais avoir publié le chapitre 6, ce qui n'était pas le cas... désolé ! Mais hey ! Voici un nouveau chapitre. L'histoire progresse ENFIN. Et attention, ça va s'accélérer ! Que va-t-il se passer par la suite ? Vous vous douter peut-être de ce qui va arriver prochainement, mais croyez moi, vous allez avoir une grosse surprise. Enfin je pense. Sur ceux, merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire cette histoire à la qualité d'écriture médiocre. Si vous avez lu ces lignes, vous être très courageux ! Merci d'être resté jusque là !


	8. Âme en peine

Enfin de retour

J'espère que ce Chapitre vous plaira. Mais attention ! Il y a du sang (même si j'ai essayé de limiter la description) et, désolé du spoiler, un mort. Ce chapitre est très important pour l'histoire qui s'accélère. La fin de cette histoire semble loin. Peut-être encore quelques chapitres. Une dizaine maximum je dirais. Je vous ai aussi dit la dernière fois que ce chapitre en surprendrait plus d'un. Sur ce, retournons là où nous nous sommes arrêter la dernière fois...

Chapitre 8 : âme en peine.

Frisk et Chara traversaient actuellement waterfall pour aller délivrer les sept âmes humaines au château du Royaume des Monstres, dans le but de détruire la barrière.

Ils auraient pu directement partir depuis Hotland, mais le passeur était absent, alors ils décidèrent de traverser quand même waterfall.

Frisk et Chara marchaient silencieusement dans les longues et sombres chemins du marais, sans l'ombre d'un monstre. Mais tout deux savait que les monstres n'étaient pas loin, entrain de vivre leur vie.

Frisk marchait un peu plus en avant que Chara. Aucun n'avait décroché un mot depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la zone. Chara profita de ce silence pour réfléchir sur sa situation. Il regrettait ce qu'il avait dit à Frisk dans la forêt. Mais il avait laissé sa colère et son amertume refoulé depuis six ans s'exprimer. Mais, au fond de lui, Chara était heureux de l'avoir revue, même si ce n'est pas l'impression qu'il ai donné. Et il savait qu'il était encore amoureux d'elle, ce sentiment qui le traversait à chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur elle bien présent. Mais la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit était de savoir ce que Frisk pensait. Lui pardonnerait-elle son excès de colère ? Il semblait être sûr de ce fait, Sa confession à snowdin le réconfortant. Mais est-ce que Frisk l'aimait encore, lui ? Il espérait que oui, mais il n'était pas sûr. Pourtant, ils avaient failli s'embrasser pendant leur tête à tête, et elle n'avait pas semblé sur le point de refuser. Aah, si seulement Charisk n'avait pas interrompu...

Chara fut tiré de ses pensées par un gémissement de Frisk, adossé à un mur, se tenant la tête, qui la fait visiblement souffrir. « Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. « C'est encore ta migraine ? »

« oui... » répondit-elle avec une grimace. « mais elle n'est pas très forte... » Chara la força à s'asseoir puis fit de même, se plaçant le long du mur, à coté d'elle.

« j'ai remarqué quelque chose d'étrange chez Charisk, quand elle est près de toi. » commença Frisk, pour essayer d'oublier son mal de crâne. « Elle semblait... avoir peur. Elle avait l'air mal à l'aise quand tu t'adressais à elle. »

« Je l'ai remarqué aussi » répondit son compagnon. « je ne sais pas pourquoi elle se comporte comme cela. Elle à l'air de bien s'entendre avec Mère et Asriel, mais avec moi... »

« Je lui ai posé la question. Avant de partir. » raconta Frisk se tournant vers Chara, dont l'attention fut aiguisé. « Je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle avait peur de toi. Elle ne m'a pas pu me répondre avec précision mais... je pense que c'est dû à notre... conversation animée dans la forêt. »

Maintenant que Chara y pensait, cela lui semblait logique. Il ne lui a pas donné la meilleur des premières impressions. Arriver de n'importe où en agressant sa mère, à qui elle doit évidemment tenir beaucoup... cela à dû beaucoup l'affecter. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui a interrompue leur dispute... la culpabilité commençait à peser sur ces épaules.

« ...Quel terrible père je fais. Ma propre fille a peur de moi. Je ne vaux littéralement pas mieux que mon père. » soupira Chara. Frisk savait qu'il ne faisait pas référence à Asgore, mais à son père biologique, qui, disons-le, était très violent envers lui. Chara lui avait déjà décrit la peur que sa voix seul pouvait lui inspirer. D'après lui, à son plus grand regret, il lui ressemble beaucoup physiquement, et c'était là une de ses plus grandes peurs : de devenir comme lui, physiquement, ou mentalement.

« Non ! Tu n'es pas du tout comme lui!Tu ne lui a rien fait et je sais que tu n'oserais jamais nous faire du mal ! C'est juste un problème passager quand elle aura appris à te connaître, tout ira mieux. » protesta immédiatement Frisk.

« J'aimerai être tout aussi optimiste que toi... » murmura-t-il.

Frisk, sentant sa migraine se dissiper, se leva, aida Chara à se relever puis ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence, jusqu'à que la migraine de l'humaine revienne à la charge, plus fort cette fois.

« Aaah ! » gemissa Frisk en se tenant sur la paroi de la caverne.

« Frisk ? Encore ta migraine ? Nous devrions rentrer et appeler un- » « Tout va bien ! Pas besoin de médecin ! » dit-elle en se massant les tempes.

 _« bon, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi d'entrer en scène »_ murmura une voix arrogante dans sa tête. Les yeux de Frisk s'écarquillèrent. _« Que... que veux-tu dire ?! »_

 _« Je t'ai laissé suffisamment de temps avec eux, j'ai aussi le droit de m'amuser. »_ s'expliqua la voix.

« _Non ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire! »_ protesta l'humaine. Si il avait prévu de prendre le contrôle de son corps, elle n'allait pas le laisser faire sans se défendre.

 _« tu te répète. Démence précoce ? De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix. Et puis, c'est le moment parfait, toi, moi et Chara seuls sans personne pour nous déranger. Une fois que nous nous serons débarrasser de lui, tout sera plus facile. »_

« _N-Non ! »_ tenta la jeune femme, « _merci de ta coopération ! »_

Soudainement, sa migraine s'intensifia à un tel point que cela devint insupportable et la faisait hurler de douleur. Chara, paniqué, accouru à ses cotés, puis tenta de soulager sa douleur avec de la magie. Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu le faire, Il reçu un puissance coup de pied dans l'estomac qui l'envoya un peu plus loin.

«Ourf … F- Frisk ! » dit il en essayant d'ignorer la douleur dans son abdomen, « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! »

Frisk était maintenant immobile sur le sol, ne se tortillant plus de douleur. Puis, lentement, elle se leva et sembla s'examiner de la tête au pied avec un étrange regard, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle se voyait. Son regard tomba sur Chara encore à terre, et souria. Mais Chara perçu immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème avec ce sourire. C'est alors qu'une de ces visions lui revint, Lui, elle, dans le couloir final, dans un combat à mort.

« Chara ! » dit-elle d'une étrange voix séductrice. « content de te revoir après tout ce temps ! » Chara se releva puis, instinctivement, sortit son couteau de défense. Il se demanda immédiatement pourquoi il réagissait de cette manière. Mais il savait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, et qu'elle était dangereuse. Il fut surpris de penser cela. D'où lui venaient ces étranges sensations ?

En voyant la prudence de Chara, Mettacrit comprit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de continuer à jouer le rôle de Frisk. Il sortit alors du sac un grand morceau de verre tranchant, qu'il avait réussi à faire prendre Frisk sans qu'elle ne sent rende compte.

« Je vois que les présentations sont inutiles. Passons directement aux actes, c'est plus intéressant ! »

A peine eu-t-il fini sa phrase qu'il se jeta sur Chara, le coté tranchant du morceau de verre ciblant le cou. Chara, esquiva en se déplaçant sur le coté comme un réflexe, mais Mettacrit revint immédiatement à la charge, essayant par tout les moyens de le tuer.

« F-Frisk ! » tenta Chara entre deux attaques. « Arrête ! Que se passe-t-il ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!» Il esquiva en reculant, mais se retrouva dos à un mur, bloqué. Sans luis répondre, Mettacrit essaya de trancher, mais Chara se baissa puis donna un coup de pied dans son ventre, l'envoyant sur le mur opposé. « D-Désolé... » s'excusa Chara _« attend une seconde, pourquoi je m'excuse ? elle est entrain d'essayer de me tuer, là ! Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?! Sa migraine lui a fait perdre la tête ?! »_

D'un bond, Mettacrit se jeta sur lui, son poids les envoyant par terre puis ils se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre. L'immobilisant avec son poids et ses jambes, Mettacrit attrapa le couteau que Chara avait lâché dans leur chute, puis, avec un grognement, donna un grand coup en direction de son visage. Chara bloqua le coup avec son bras, retenant ceux de l'humaine, la pointe de la lame à quelques centimètres de son visage. D'ici, Il pouvait voir le visage de Frisk déformé: elle avait l'air d'une folle, ses lèvres formant un sinistre sourire et ses yeux écarquillés avaient pris une teinte rosée. Comment était-ce possible ?

Chara chercha un moyen de se libérer, mais il était bloqué. Et la lame se rapprochait dangereusement. ¨Même Toriel n'avait pas réussie à s'extirper de sa poigne... Dans un dernier effort désespéré, Chara repoussa ses bras et la lame de toute ses forces puis, se libérant une main, attrapa le premier objet à porté de lui puis frappa Mettacrit sur les côtes.

L'effet fut immédiat et, poussant un grand cri de douleur, roula sur le coté. Chara se releva rapidement puis se prépara pour le prochain coup... qui ne vint pas.

Frisk était allongé sur le sol, le souffle haletant, ses mains posées là où Chara l'avait frappée Chara se demanda si elle jouait la comédie, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarqua une certaine quantité de sang apparaître.

Le T-shirt devint petit à petit rouge, et Frisk regardait ses mains pleine de sang avec horreur, Mettacrit lui avait rendu le contrôle, juste pour qu'elle puisse mourir. Elle le détestait vraiment.

Les yeux de Chara s'écarquillèrent de terreur, puis il accouru immédiatement au coté de Frisk et examina la blessure. Il découvrit avec horreur qu'il s'était servi du morceau de verre pour attaquer Frisk, et qu'il l'avait enfonçé plutôt profondément. Il comprit tout de suite qu'elle n'allait pas survivre.

« C-Chara... » appela faiblement Frisk, du sang sortant de sa bouche. « Je... suis désolé... »

« Ne dis rien ! Économise tes forces ! je... je vais appeler mère puis... on va te soigner puis... »

« Chara » l'interrompit l'humaine avec le plus de fermeté que lui permettait son état. « tu ne peux pas... m'aider... les âmes... prend les... la barrière... » Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à parler, le sang affluant dans sa gorge. « P-Promet-moi... de prendre soin... de... Charisk... » dit-elle, larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

Chara était horrifié et dépassé par la situation. L'idée même d'avoir tué quelqu'un, Frisk qui plus est, le clouait sur place. « Ne parle pas comme ça : tu... tu va t'en sortir... » mais même ses paroles sonnaient creux à ses propres oreilles. « Reste avec moi ! P-Pourquoi avoir attaqué de la sorte ? » dit il en essayant d'écarter d'éventuelles traces de colère.

« Je...Je... » mais Frisk n'arrivait plus à parler. Chara lui serrait la main, la ramenant vers lui et l'embrassant, ses joues elles aussi parcourues de larmes.

Son souffle devient plus laborieux, son regard se figea et devint vide, sa main desserra celle de Chara, puis, après quelques respirations laborieuses, elle rendit son dernier souffle.

Puis plus rien.

Chara resta un long moment figé, le regard sur le corps inanimé. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemars, un mauvais rêve, il allait bientôt se réveiller et retrouver Frisk en pleine forme. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Pas comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir tuée. Cette idée lui était insupportable.

Chara fut ensuite aveuglé par une puissante lumière rouge au dessus du corps de Frisk, provenant d'un objet flottant rouge en forme de cœur. Son âme.

C'était la preuve irréfutable de son trépas. Toujours sous le choc, Chara pris délicatement l'âme entre ses mains. « Je... je suis désolé... » puis il remarqua une étrange marque rose sur l'âme, mais n'y prêta pas attention.

Les ténèbres... partout. Où qu'elle regardait, il y avait les ténèbres. C'est donc à cela que ressemblait la mort ? Elle s'était toujours demandé à quoi ressemblait la mort réelle. Elle était morte bien des fois, mais elle revenait sans cesse en vie grâce à son pouvoir. Mais maintenant, elle était bien décidé de mettre un terme à tout cela, même si elle devait se sacrifier pour cela.

 _« aah. Stupide Chara. Je n'aurais pas dû le sous estimer. J'avais pensé qu'il n'aurait pas osé riposter, mais je me suis apparemment trompé.Quel bleu ! Ça doit être le manque de pratique... Bah, la prochaine fois sera la bonne. »_ Frisk se figea en entendant la voix de Mettacrit. Avec elle, même dans les ténèbres. N'allait-elle donc jamais être débarrassé de lui ?

Elle peut-être pas, mais le reste de monde, oui. Il y avait une chose que Mettacrit ignorait, son ultime atout.

« _mmhh... étrange... ça en met du temps pour charger... il me semblait que le processus était plus rapide... »_ se demanda le fantôme. « ça ne sert à rien, tu n'y arrivera pas. » Il se retourna et se vit en face de Frisk.

« _Que veux-tu dire par là, ma chère ? »_ demanda l'être, irrité. Frisk eu un sourire au coin de lèvres.

« J'ai gardé une dernière surprise pour toi. La voici :Je ne peux plus réinitialiser. » Les yeux du fantôme s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. « eh oui. Comme tu la dit, cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne. Si je ne peux pas te chasser, alors que vais t'entraîner avec moi ! Tu ne nuira plus à personne ! »

Une rage folle emplit le fantôme qui se jeta sur elle, essayant d'étrangler son hôte. « Ça ne sert à rien, nos sommes déjà morts ! » lui signala Frisk, semblant n'éprouver aucune difficulté à respirer. Elle ne semblait même pas respirer.

Au lieu de s'abandonner à ses émotions, il l'a relâcha puis réfléchit à la ne pouvait plus réinitialiser, Sachant que seul la personne la plus déterminée pouvait obtenir ce pouvoir, cela veut dire que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait. Mais qui?

« _Qui ? »_ s'écria la fantôme, _« Qui a le pouvoir ?! »_ « Je ne sais pas. Mais même si je le savais, Tu croirais vraiment que je voudrais te le dire ? »

Le fantôme réfléchit. Il ne voulait pas mourir une seconde fois, pas sans avoir atteint son but. Qui pouvait avoir le pouvoir ? Quelqu'un de déterminé. Quelqu'un qui est passé dans l'underground. Cela ne pouvait pas être Chara, puisque Frisk pouvait réinitialiser en sa présence. Flowey est à exclure, puisqu'il est moins déterminé que Frisk. Et ça ne pouvait pas être un monstre, puis qu'aucun ne pouvait supporter une telle magie. Il ne restait plus qu'un possibilité. Un sourire sinistre se forma sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qui donna froid dans le dos de Frisk. A quoi pensait-il ?

« _… héhéhé... évidemment... c'est la seule conclusion possible. J'aurais du le voir plutôt... C'est ta fille, n'est-ce pas ? C'est elle qui a le contrôle sur le temps maintenant. »_

« N-Non. Elle est beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir autant de détermination.» essaya de répondre Frisk, en paraissant le plus convaincante possible. Mais le bégaiement trahissait sa nervosité.

« _c'est la fille de deux personnes très déterminées, dont une qui a déjà eu le pouvoir entre ses mains... Je vais prendre le risque de croire en son potentiel. »_

Frisk était nerveuse. Mais une pensée soudaine la calma. Métacritt était bloqué ici avec elle. Qu'il sache ou non qui est le nouveau possesseur de la réinitialisation importait peu. « De toute façon, tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici. »

« _tu crois ? »_ dit-il d'une voix sûre qui commençait à inquiéter Frisk. Qu'a t-il prévu de faire ? Il n'a quand même pas trouvé un moyen de sortir d'ici ?

En un claquement de doigt de sa part, une sorte de portail s'ouvrit derrière Metacritt. L'intérieur semblait être le même environnement dans ils baignaient actuellement, mais on pouvait observer une lumière rouge. En regardant plus près, Frisk remarqua que l'objet luminescent avait la forme d'un cœur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Une âme humaine ! Et instinctivement, elle sut immédiatement à qui elle appartenait.

« _cela te semble familier, non ? Vu ton expression, tu as deviné de quoi il s'agissait, n'est-ce pas ? C'est l'âme de ta fille. Ce serait long à expliquer, mais disons que, en tant que mère et fille, vos âmes sont liées. Et, ne t'en déplaise, je compte me servir de ce lien pour changer d'hôte. Ce fut un plaisir de tuer à tes cotés. Bonne mort ! »_ dit Mettacrit en se dirigeant vers le portail.

Soudainement, il sentit une vive douleur dans la poitrine, et les ténèbres semblaient trembler.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!_ »

« Je... » dit Frisk, semblant être dans un état de douleur similaire. « Je ne te laisserais partir comme cela... »

 **à waterfall...**

L'esprit de Chara était vide. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il regardait l'âme fixement, comme si il s'attendait à ce que Frisk reviennent à la vie comme par magie. Magie... rien ne peux ramener les morts... la nécromancie ne crée que des coquilles vides sans une once d'intelligence.

Soudain, dans un craquement audible, une fissure apparut sur l'âme. L'attention de Chara fut immédiatement entièrement dirigé sur le cœur rouge. _« Que se passe-t-il ? D'où vient cette fissure ? »_ à peine eu-t-il fini cette pensée que la fissure s'aggrandit jusqu'à, occuper le centre de l'âme. La panique le gagna encore une fois. L'âme de Frisk était-elle entrain de se désagréger ? Pourtant, les âmes humaines sont censés survivre après la mort !

Chara enveloppa l'âme dans ses mains en y appliquant des sorts de soin. Cette âme était tout ce qui lui restait de Frisk ! Il ne pouvait pas perdre cette âme, non plus !

 **Dans l'âme...**

 _« I-Idiote ! Tu n'oserais quand même pas détruire ta propre âme juste pour m'arrêter ?! »_ demanda le fantôme irrité et inquiet.

« Je ne te laisserais pas embêter qui que ce soit... et surtout pas ma fille ! » répondit la jeune femme déterminé. Mettacrit tenta alors de courir vers le portail, mais à ses moindres mouvements l'âme se brisait petit à petit. Il s'immobilisa. Le portail était à porté de main. Mais l'âme était sur le point de voler en éclat. Il n'était pas sûr de le rejoindre à temps.

Cependant, il tenta le tout pour le tout, et se jeta sur le portail.

« NOOON ! » Hurla Frisk, infligeant le coup de grâce sur son essence.

 **Toujours à Waterfall...**

Chara tentait désespérément de soigner l'âme, mais malgré l'énergie qu'il y mettait, la situation semblait empirer, l'âme étant parcourue de failles et fissures sur tout les cotés.

« Allez... s'il te plaît... je peux y arriver ! » murmura Chara, l'angoisse et la peur de perdre l'âme le rongeant. Malheureusement, tous ses efforts furent vains.

La marque rose disparut puis, presque immédiatement, l'objet rouge se brisa en plusieurs morceaux dans les mains de Chara, perdant leurs couleur rouge caractéristique pour une teinte grise, similaire à la pierre.

Chara fut à nouveau figé, comme si quelqu'un l'avait poignardé. Et il aurait bien voulu que cela ai été le cas. Plus rien. Il ne restait plus rien de Frisk, à part un corps sans vie. Et tout ça à cause de lui. Il l'a tuée. Comment allait-il vivre avec cela sur la conscience ?

Il serrait les restes de l'âme dans sa main avant de hurler sa frustration et chagrin, hurlement qui pouvait être entendu dans tout Waterfall et même plus loin.

Etttt c'est la fin de l'histoire, j'espère que vous avez aimé... Je plaisante. La situation semble terrible pour Chara. Bye Bye personnage principal. Reverrons-nous un jour Frisk ? Qui sait...

D'ici là, j'espère vraiment que cela vous a plût, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires/critiques sur les innombrables défauts de cette histoire. Merci d'avance !


	9. Poussière

Enfin de retour

Chapitre 9 : Poussière

 **Quelque part dans Waterfall...**

Chara, adossé contre la paroi humide de la caverne, avait le regard vide, fixe, ses pensées semblant perdues dans un monde lointain. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire pour l'instant, c'est de rester moisir ici. Il ne méritait pas mieux.

Le chagrin et la culpabilité le rongeait, et il n'avait aucune idée sur la suite. Il ne savait même pas s'il avait envie qu'il y en ai une. Une suite sans Frisk...

Il se demandait pourquoi cela le dérangeais autant. Après tout, il a vécu ses six dernières années sans elle, malgré quelques difficultés. Pourquoi donc la perspective d'un avenir sans elle le terrifiait tant ? Il connaissait déjà la réponse. Avant, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle était devenue, il y avait toujours eu cette possibilité qu'elle revienne. Chara ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, mais il avait toujours entretenu cette espoir, malgré toute son amertume. Maintenant, Elle ne reviendra plus jamais. A cause de lui.

Il ne versa aucune larme, ses réserves déjà vidées. Cela s'était passé tellement vite. Ils marchaient tranquillement dans le réseau de caverne, et l'instant d'après, il l'avait tuée. Il avait tant de question qui resterons probablement sans réponses : Pourquoi l'avait-elle soudainement attaqué ? Avait-elle toujours été folle, et que cette folie était devenue impossible à contenir ? Chara voulait croire qu'il y avait une autre raison, mais aucune ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Devait-il regretter son acte ? Après tout, il avait agi en légitime défense, elle s'était jetée sur lui ! Malheureusement, ce fut une maigre consolation pour Chara. Peu importe la raison, il avait tué quelqu'un. Il avait dépassé la limite qu'il s'était fixé. Son regard se dirigea sur le corps inanimé, en face de lui. Immobile, inerte, pour toujours. S'il en avait encore, les larmes couleraient.

Ces pensées revinrent soudainement vers ces derniers instants. Si possible, il voudrait les enfouir au plus profond de sa mémoire et les oublier à tous jamais. Mais il pensa aussi à ces dernières paroles. Dans le feu de l'action, il n'y avait prêté, hélas, peu d'attention. Cependant,il s'en souvenait parfaitement...

 _« tu ne peux pas... m'aider... les âmes... prend les... la barrière... »_

Les âmes. La barrière. Le but de leur voyage. Elle voulait détruire ce satané sceau retenant les monstres prisonniers. Il doit terminer ce qu'elle a commencé... il devait les amener au château...

 _« P-Promet-moi... de prendre soin... de... Charisk... »_

En se souvenant de cette dernière phrase, Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et un sentiment de malaise parcouru son corps. Charisk ! Leur fille ! Il l'avait oubliée ! Mon dieu, comment allait-elle réagir ? Comment allait-il lui annoncer que sa mère a été tuée par son père ? Déja qu'ils avaient une relation compliquée... et elle sera probablement détruite. Sa mère qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde n'est plus. Et Toriel ? Asgore ? Asriel ? Tout le monde ? Comment allait-il leur expliquer cela ? Chara ne supporterait pas leur regard rempli de chagrin, terreur et déception. La politique pro-humain du prince Papyrus allait sûrement en prendre un coup...

Mais... il devait aller de l'avant. Pour Frisk. Elle lui avait confiée leur fille, et après six ans d'absence, il était temps qu'il prenne ses responsabilités. Chara se releva, rempli d'une volonté nouvelle. Il devait se montrer fort, ne serait-ce que pour leur fille. Le plus important dans l'immédiat, était de détruire la barrière. C'était le souhait la plus cher de Frisk. De voir tout le monde Libre et heureux.

Alors qu'il ramassa le sac contenant les âmes, une pensée le frappa d'un coup.

Qu'allait-il faire de corps ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser Frisk en plein milieu du passage. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus se déplacer avec... il attirerait le regard plus que nécessaire. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à une solution, son téléphone se mit à sonner, il sursauta.

La main tremblante, il prit le téléphone dans la poche, puis s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'Asgore. Chara pensa alors que cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas parlé à son père adoptif. Etait-il seulement au courant du retour de Frisk ? Prenant son courage à deux main, Chara décrocha. « … allô ? »

« Ah Chara ! » s'exclama une voix grave à l'autre bout du fil. « Enfin quelqu'un qui répond ! Ta mère s'est comportée bizarrement ce matin, elle est partie en courant de la maison en m'ignorant totalament et en laissant une tarte carbonisée ! C'est le première fois depuis que je la connais !... Chara ? Tu es toujours là ? »

Chara sortit de ses pensées. « Oui, Oui ! A propos de Mère, elle a été appelé aux Ruines pour accueillir une nouvelle humaine. »

« Oh ? Une nouvelle humaine ? Bien !... Mais pourquoi Toriel à été convoquée ? En armure et très pressée ? »

Chara hésitait à lui dire la vérité. Lui dire que Frisk est revenue, mais déjà partie ? Ou alors trouver un mensonge élaboré ?... Chara détestait mentir, et Asgore finirait bien par être au courant de ce qu'il s'est passée.

« … C'était Frisk. La nouvelle humaine.» Dit-il. « F-Frisk ? Elle est revenue ?! Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plutôt ! C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle !... ça n'a pas l'air de te réjouir beaucoup... ? » Répondit Asgore.

Chara avala sa salive. Devait-il lui dire ? Il regarda une fois le corps de Frisk. Il devait s'en occuper.

Il prit une grande inspiration, puis annonça la nouvelle à son père adoptif. Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Chara continua son récit, en expliquant tout des Ruines jusqu'à Waterfall. Il ne mentionna pas leur fille, ni ce petit accident avec le miroir. Quand il eu fini, un long silence s'installa. Si long que Chara crut qu'Asgore avait raccroché. Il ne lui en aurait pas voulu. Maintenant, Chara attendait avec crainte la réaction. Il attendit un moment, avant que son téléphone lui signale dans un bip caractéristique que l'appel était terminé.

Chara regarda le téléphone et se demanda si cette coupure était un bon signe. Évidemment que non.

Soudainement, Chara entendit des bruits de pas venant du chemin devant lui. La panique s'installa. Quelqu'un arrivait. Et allait forcément remarquer Frisk sans vie, et lui, couvert de sang. Il n'y avait plusieurs façon d'interpréter une telle scène. Mais avant que Chara ait eu le temps de chercher une solution à ce problème, l'individu arriva à leur niveau, et Chara découvrit avec soulagement et angoisse qu'il s'agissait d'Asgore. Il se souvint alors que la maison de ses parents n'était pas très loin .

L'homme-chèvre s'arrêta devant Chara, et prit le temps d'observer la scène. L'angoisse de l'humain montait en flèche chaque seconde. Le visage de L'homme-chèvre était déformé par le tristesse. IL se tourna vers Chara.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux attend quelque chose, un savon, ou même un coup. Mais la seul chose qu'il senti, ce fut deux bras fort l'enveloppant et l'emmenant dans... une embrassade ?

De tout les scénarios possible, Chara n'avait pas pensé à simple câlin. Il savait que sa famille pouvait pardonner facilement, mais... Il ne savait pas comment réagir.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. » murmura Asgore. C'est tout ce qu'il a fallut pour que Chara réponde au Câlin et fonde en larmes qu'il pensait avoir épuisé. Asgore fit de même.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, à exprimer leur souffrance, dans les couloirs humides de Waterfall, en compagnie de monstres plutôt agacés par ces sanglots sans fin.

Quelques instants plus tard, quand ils eurent fini, décidèrent pour l'instant d'emmener le corps de Frisk jusqu'à la Maison de Toriel et Asgore, non loin d'ici.

Asgore prit le corps dans ses bras, non sans hésitation. Chara, lui, n'osait plus y toucher, du peur que le corps subisse quelque chose de pire que la mort.

Une fois arrivé, ils déposèrent le corps dans une grande boîte dans la cave. Chara avait honte de la traiter ainsi, mais c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient pour l'instant.

« Si Toriel voit ça, elle va me tuer... » marmonna Asgore en déposant le corps avec une grande délicatesse, comme si elle était en verre. Mais Chara savait qu'elle était déjà brisée.

Soudainement, un portable sonna, rompant le silence et les effrayant tout les deux. Chara sortit le sien, mais découvrit que celui-ci était éteint. Quant à Asgore, il avait oublié le sien dans le laboratoire. Pourquoi alors se plaignait-il que personne ne l'ai prévenu, pensa Chara.

« Hmm... d'où vient cette sonnerie ? » demanda Asgore. Leur regard se dirigèrent vers le corps dans la boîte. Avec une extrême précaution, Chara sortit le téléphone, qui s'était tu entre-temps, d'une des poches du pantalon de Frisk. Avant qu'il n'ai pu vérifier de qui venait l'appel, le téléphone se remit à sonner, et un nom s'afficha sur l'écran. Toriel.

Chara senti de nouveau l'angoisse le saisir. Devait-il décrocher ? Que voulait Toriel ? Devrait-il lui dire maintenant ce qu'il s'était passé ?Et surtout, où était passé sa confiance en soi habituelle ? D'une main tremblante, il décrocha. « ...A-Allô ? »

« Frisk ! » une voix paniqué emplie la cave. « Il y a un problème ! C-C'est Charisk ! E-Et Asriel !, il est... !I-Il est.. ! Je m'étais absenté seulement quelques minutes et- »

« Maman, Calme-toi ! » interrompit le jeune homme. «C-Chara ? Où est Frisk ? » demanda Toriel à l'autre bout du fil. Chara songea à lui dire ce qui était arrivée, mais son ton paniqué l'inquiétait.

« Frisk est... occupée. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as parlé de Charisk et Asriel ? »

« Ooooh... J'étais parti chercher quelques livres à la bibliothèque pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose qui aurait pu plaire à Charisk, mais quand je suis revenu, le salon était sans-dessus-dessous...

Charisk n'était nulle part, et A-Asriel... » sa voix tremblait au milieu de sanglots étouffés. Chara fut contaminé par la panique de Toriel. Il raccrocha et sortit de la maison en courant, laissant Asgore stupéfait d'avoir été totalement ignoré par sa famille pour la seconde fois de la journée.

Chara se dirigea vers la rivière, où, à son plus grand soulagement, se trouvait le passeur, entrain de regarder fixement l'eau. Chara sauta sur le bateau et indiqua au passeur la direction de Snowdin. Sans un mot, le bateau commença son périple vers la cité enneigée. Il espérait qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Il avait eu assez de mauvaise nouvelle pour tout une vie.

 **Quelques temps plus tôt, à Snowdin...**

« Je me rends à la bibliothèque, je ne devrais pas être trop longue ! » s'exclama Toriel en sortant de la maison. Asriel, dans la cuisine donnait un cours sur les cookies à la jeune humaine. « D'accord ! » répondit-il, avant de ramener son attention à la jeune fille.

« Maintenant, tu dois verser environ 150 grammes de farine et mélanger le tout ! »indiqua le jeune monstre à son apprenti. « Comme ça ? » demanda Charisk en versant la quantité de farine qu'elle pensait être la bonne dans un bol et mélangeant la mixture avec une cuillère en bois.

« Exactement ! Tu apprend vite ! A ce rythme-là, tu sera bientôt à mon niveau ! Mais juste un peu en dessous. » Charisk ne savait pas si il fallait prendre cela comme un compliment, mais cela lui faisait quand même plaisir. Elle aimait bien cuisiner. Surtout avec sa mère, qui cuisinait d'excellent plat.

« Plaçons à présent la pâte sur la plaque de cuisson en plusieurs points. » dit Asriel pendant que la jeune fille s'exécutait. Une fois terminée, ils mirent leur préparation au four.

« Et voilà !J'ai un bon présentement! Je sens que cette fournée va être la meilleure jamais faite ! Comme à chaque fois que je fais des cookies, en somme. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre une quinzaine de minutes... Que veux-tu faire en attendant ? » Demanda Asriel, enthousiaste.

Charisk réfléchit un moment avant d'être pris par une sorte de malaise. Cela n'a duré que quelques secondes, mais assez pour la désorienter et lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Asriel, tel un éclair, la rattrapa

avant qu'elle n'ait touché le sol. « Tout va bien ?! » Demanda le jeune monstre, le regard rempli d'inquiétude. Que devait-il faire ? Devrait-il demander de l'aide à sa mère ?

« Je.. vais bien, merci ! » dit elle en se relevant avec le sourire. « Je vais juste un peu me reposer... »

dit-elle, en se dirigeant vers la canapé du salon et s'y allongea. Pensant que le repos était un bon remède dans ces moments là, Asriel la laissa en paix pendant qu'il nettoyait la cuisine. Il préférait le faire lui même. Bien que Chara soit devenu un maniaque du rangement, il rangeait toujours les ustensiles au mauvais endroit.

Pendant ce temps, Charisk était allongée sur la canapé, toujours éveillé. Elle se sentait... bizarre. Elle n'avait pas de mot pour décrire ce sentiment qu'elle ressentait. Soudainement, elle ressenti un besoin irrépressible de dormir... et ces yeux se fermèrent doucement pendant qu'elle plongeait dans les bras de Morphée...

Cependant, ces yeux se rouvrirent aussitôt, et pendant un instant, toujours allongée, elle inspectait son environnement. Elle pouvait entendre Asriel fredonner une chanson qu'elle ne connaissait pas, tout en faisant la vaisselle, elle supposa.

Elle se leva et inspecta le reste de la maison depuis sa position. Peu de chose avait changé. Elle se regarda ensuite, analysant sa taille et sa force.

 _« hum...Prendre le contrôle a été plus facile que prévu. J'avais oublié qu'elle n'avait que six ans... bah, ma force seul devrait suffire. Et puis, personne n'oserait attaquer, ou même soupçonner un enfant aussi jeune... »_ pensa Mettacrit

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où Asriel rangeait les différents ustensiles, où elle examina quelques tiroirs. « Déjà debout ? Tu te sens mieux ? » Demanda Asriel quand il l'a remarqua. « … Que cherche-tu ? » dit-il en la voyant fouiller dans différents tiroirs.

 _« je vais pouvoir tester cette innocence... »_ pensa t-il. « Je cherche... certains ustensiles comme... des couteaux. Par exemple. » dit-elle en donnant son sourire le plus innocent.

« les couteaux ? Ils sont dans ce tiroir-là, mais... » dit-il en montrant un tiroir derrière lui. « C'est un peu dangereux pour les enfants de ton âge... pourquoi en a tu besoin ? »

« J'en ai besoin pour... couper un gâteau... que maman m'as donnée avant de partir. » dit-elle en essayant de paraître le moins étrange.

Asriel n'était pas très sûr de lui mais il pris quand même un couteau peu tranchant du tiroir et le donna à la jeune fille. Il avait le sentiment étrange que quelque chose clochait dans l'attitude de Charisk.

La jeune humaine admira le couteau pendant quelques instants. _« c'est un couteau pour bébé, ça ! Je mérite mieux que ça !...Bon, ça devrait quand même suffire pour me débarrasser de lui... »_ pensa Mettacrit. _« hm... il me faut un moment pour m'adapter à ce corps et à faire appel à ma force...Mais je ne peux pas attendre, Toriel va bientôt revenir... Je vais devoir le prendre par surprise. »_

Remerciant l'homme chèvre, elle se rendit dans le salon, où elle fit tomber son couteau de façon à faire le plus de bruit possible. Elle le ramassa aussitôt avec de crier :«Oncle Asriel ! Peux-tu venir m'aider ? J'ai fait tomber le couteau et il a glissé sous le canapé ! Je n'arrive pas à l'attraper et le canapé est trop lourd pour être bougé... »

« J'arrive ! » S'écria Asriel en sortant de la cuisine, ne manquant pas l'opportunité de venir en aider à sa nièce. Il s'agenouilla et se baissa pour regarder son le canapé. Charisk se plaça derrière lui.

« hmm... tu es sûr qu'il a glissé ici ? Je ne vois rien... » dit Asriel en inspectant le dessous du canapé sans une trace de poussière. Quand Chara faisait le ménage, ce n'était pas à moitié.

Charisk, situé derrière lui, leva le couteau en l'air, un sourire sournois sur son visage. « C 'est normal, je l'ai avec moi. Tu es mignon, mais ton existence est inutile. Au revoir ! » dit-elle en plogeant le couteau dans le dos d'Asriel le plus fort possible.

Toriel revenait de la bibliothèque, les mains pleine de livre qu'elle pensait pouvoir faire plaisir à sa petite fille. Ne sachant pas si elle savait lire ou non, elle a préféré des livres avec plusieurs illustrations.

Elle arriva à la maison de ses enfants et s'apprêtait à entrer quand elle remarqua que la porte était ouverte, et la lumière éteinte. Une soudaine inquiétude l'envahie. Pourquoi la porte était-elle ouverte ? Si Asriel et Charisk étaient sortis faire un tour, Asriel aurait fermé la porte à clé. Il ne laissait jamais la porte ouverte. Jamais. Mais... il y a un première fois à tout... pensa Toriel pour se rassurer.

Doucement, elle entra dans la maison et alluma la lumière. Ce qu'elle vit la choqua tellement qu'elle en fit tomber les livres.

Le Salon était dans un bazar indescriptible. La canapé retourné et à l'opposé de son emplacement d'origine, la télévision par terre, l'écran brisé, les tables renversés et les vases en miettes. Plusieurs tableaux était au sol.

« Que... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?! » pensa Toriel, son inquiétude au firmament. Elle craignait le pire. « Asriel ? Charisk ? Vous êtes là ?! » cria Toriel à travers la maison, mais personne ne répondit. Avalant sa salive, la Femme-chèvre avança dans le salon, jusqu'à ce qu'elle marche sur quelque chose de froid. Elle regarda à ses pieds et remarqua un couteau, qu'elle ramassa. Elle le lâcha d'horreur, comme si il était devenu soudain brûlant, en constatant du sang et de la poussière dessus.

Maintenant, Toriel paniquait. « A-Asriel ? Charisk ? Si c'est une blague, arrêtez immédiatement ! »

Mais hélas, elle ne reçu aucune réponse. Elle continua son inspection et monta à l'étage, puis entra dans la chambre d'Asriel. Elle était aussi désordonnée que le salon. Mais ce n'est pas cela que remarqua Toriel. Ce qu'elle vit et la paralysa, ce fut la pile de vêtement à moitié enterré dans un autre pile de poussière, au milieu de la pièce.

Toriel reconnaissait cette poussière, bien différente de la saleté éponyme. Elle était caractéristique d'un monstre... mort. Et elle reconnaissait aussi ces vêtements. Un attirail bleu, surmonté d'une écharpe arc-en-ciel...

« Non... » pensa Toriel, Ses larmes coulant déjà sur ses joues. « nonononononononononon ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Non ! Asriel ! Il ne peux pas... ! » Elle attrapa l'écharpe couverte de poussière, et inspecta le shirt d'Asriel, déchiré à plusieurs endroits et couvert de sang. Elle serra l'écharpe contre elle, devenant mouillé par ses larmes.

« Asriel... mon enfant... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé... ? » Soudainement, la jeune humaine retourna dans l'esprit de la mère éploré. Charisk ! Où était-elle ?! Était-elle toujours... ? A-t-elle réussi à échapper à un éventuel agresseur... ?

Elle attrapa son téléphone et appela Frisk. Ils devaient être prévenus. Elle essaya de parler entre ses sanglots à Chara, qui décrocha, lui indiquant qu'il était en chemin.

Une question surgit alors, une question qu'elle aurait dû se poser longtemps avant, qui tourna dans sa tête, encore et encore. Qui ? Qui a fait cela ?! Qui aurait pu faire une chose pareille ?! Son chagrin se changea rapidement en colère, puis en fureur. Celui qui a fait cela doit payer... à tout prix. Elle en fit le serment.

Elle entendit alors plusieurs cris provenant de dehors. Rapidement, Toriel sorti de la maison, et constata que les cris avaient cessés, et que la ville était étrangement calme. Elle s'avança vers la bibliothèque, quand elle remarqua plusieurs tas de poussière. Son sang était glacé. Quelque chose était là, dehors, à tuer sans merci. Heureusement qu'elle avait son armure. Elle invoqua une lance enflammée et s'enfonça dans la ville, jusqu'à qu'elle entende... des pleurs ?

Toriel se dirigea vers la source de ces pleurs, provenant de derrière l'auberge. Et c'est là qu'elle vit la jeune humaine en pleurs, recroquevillé sur elle-même dans la neige. Le soulagement ressenti par Toriel à ce moment là était indescriptible. Elle en oublia presque le se dirigea vers la petite puis la prit dans ses bras.

« G-G-Grand-mère... » s'exclama la jeune fille, serrant Toriel de toute sa force. « Il y a **snif** un m-monstre ef-effrayant... **snif** il a … attaqué tonton p-puis... **snif** j-je suis sorti... il m'a p-poursuivi...

attaqué tout le monde... **snif »**

« Chuuut... » souffla Toriel... « C'est fini... je suis là... » Elle n'avait pas remarqué le couteau que tenait la jeune fille dans ses mains, derrière la tête de Toriel, visant le cou.

« Je... je pense savoir... qui s'était... » marmonna Charisk. Cela captiva l'attention de Toriel. « Qui était-ce? » demanda Toriel en modérant son impatience.

« Je pense... que... c'était... _moi !_ » dit-elle, sa voix déformée en prononçant le dernier mot. Toriel n'eu pas le temps de réagir qu'elle senti un douleur aigüe à la nuque. Elle tomba immédiatement à terre. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut Chara courant vers eux en hurlant.

… Eh bien. Quel tournant joyeux cette histoire prend. Ce chapitre n'as pas été simple, je ne vouais pas qu'ils meurent ! Hélas, c'est la vie... si j'ose dire. Le mode Génocide semble engagé ! Que va-t-il se passer ? Chara arrivera-t-il à arrêter la menace que constitue sa propre fille avant que l'underground se retrouve vide ? Peut-être. Peut-être pas.

Je suis un peu déçu sur la fin. Toriel était la capitaine de la Garde Royale, Cela semble bizarre qu'elle se fasse avoir comme ça. Mais bon, comment aurait-elle pu imaginer une seule seconde que sa petite fille était la responsable de tout ceci... ? J'espère ne pas en avoir déçu trop, et ne pas avoir brisé des cœurs. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va sûrement avoir un reset. En tout cas, j'espère pour eux.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié et que vos yeux n'ont pas trop souffert des fautes, d'orthographe ou de style d'écriture. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !


	10. Première Tentative

Enfin de retour

Chapitre 10 : Première Tentative

Quand Chara arriva à Snowdin, il remarqua le silence inhabituel de la ville. En se rappelant de l'appel de Toriel, son inquiétude s'amplifiait de seconde en seconde. Pourvu que rien de grave ne ce soit passé.

« Tra la la. Merci d'avoir choisi nos services... bonne chance pour la suite, vous deux. » marmonna le Passeur alors que Chara débarquait. Quand celui-ci se retourna pour lui demander ce qu'il entendait par ''vous deux'', le bateau et son capitaine avaient déjà disparu.

Décidant de simplement ignorer ce qu'il venait de se passer, Chara se dirigea vers la cœur de la ville. La poussière répandue au sol par les vents, recouvrant les vêtements ici et là, lui donna une idée de se qui avait pu se passer. Mais il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. C'est comme si il savait, mais que son cerveau faisait tout pour l'ignorer.

« Il y a quelqu'un ?! » cria-t-il. Il ne reçu aucune réponse. Il dégluti. « Asriel ?! Mère ?! Charisk ?! »

cria-t-il encore. Hélas, sa seul réponse fut le silence oppressant. Il se dirigea vers la centre de la ville, vers la sapin de noël qui était là qu'importe la saison, quand il aperçu Toriel près de l'Auberge, semblant tenir quelque chose... Charisk ?!

« Dieu merci... » pensa-t-il à ce moment. Soulagé que sa mère et sa fille soit encore en vie. « Deux personnes ont au moins survécu... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Quel genre de... monstre aurait pu faire cela ?! » Pendant un moment, Chara pensa à un humain. Cela ne semblait pas impossible, mais...

Chara s'arrêta un instant quand il marcha par accident dans un tas de poussière. « D-Désolé ! » dit-il en se poussant. Il regarda le tas d'un air vide. Son esprit vogua vers Waterfall, où il avait déjà eu à faire face à la mort de Frisk. Et maintenant, ça... Les habitants de Snwodin... et probablement Asriel... Pourquoi ?! Était-ce une sorte de malédiction ?! C'était trop. Chara voudrais juste abandonner. S'allonger et ne jamais se relever, juste pour arrêter la douleur...

Mais au fond de lui, il y avait une étrange sensation... comme un feu qui brûle... un feu qui refusait de s'éteindre. Il n'abandonnerais pas. Frisk lui a demandé de protéger leur fille, et c'est ce qu'il allait faire, au prix de sa vie si nécessaire. Bien que cela ne fasse que moins d'un jour qu'il connaît l'existence de sa fille, il ressentait un besoin indescriptible de la protéger. Pendant un moment, ces doutes sur ses talents de père se dispersèrent.

Il avança vers sa mère adoptive, qui semblait entrain de consoler sa petite fille, visiblement en pleurs. Oui, Chara avait une bonne vue, malgré la grande distance qui les séparait encore.

C'est alors qui Chara aperçu quelque chose dans les mains de la jeune humaine. Quelque chose qui renvoyait un reflet argenté. Qui semblait tranchant. Un couteau. Visant le cou de Toriel. Chara aperçu alors les lèvres de Charisk former un sourire angoissant. Il l'avait déjà vu ce sourire, Sur le visage de Frisk...

Les yeux de Chara s'écarquillèrent, comprenant sans comprendre se qui allait se produire, et essaya d'hurler pour prévenir Toriel. Mais il était déjà trop tard.

La femme chèvre chuta dans un lourd fracas, son regard rejoignant celui de Chara un dernière fois, son visage figée par la surprise, avant de se transformer en poussière.

Non. Pas encore. Il voulait que tout cela s'arrê de morts. Il ne pouvait pas en supporter davantage. Il ne comprenait pas. Sa fille avait... elle avait... Il n'arrivait pas à digérer l'information. Agenouillé, il regarda l'armure vide où se trouvait sa mère adoptive il y a quelques instants.

Pendant ce temps, Charisk se dirigea vers Chara, tout sourire, se délectant de son expression torturé. Metacritt ne s'en lassera jamais. Il ne pensait pas que Chara viendrait aussi vite, l'imaginant entrain de se morfondre sur le corps de Frisk à Waterfall. Mais c'était mieux ainsi. Lentement mais sûrement, Charisk se rapprocha de son père, en jouant avec le couteau.

« Eh bien, tu n'as rien à dire, _papa ?_ Tu as donné ta langue au chat ? » dit elle en ricanant. « Tu dois souffrir atrocement... presque toute ta famille décimée, à l'exception de moi, et de ce fichu scientifique. Je sais ce que cela fait de souffrir comme cela. Et comme je me sens d'une humeur généreuse aujourd'hui, je vais t'en débarrasser gratuitement. » dit-elle d'une voix malicieuse une fois arrivé devant son père. Comme celui-ci était à genou, leurs yeux se retrouvaient au même niveau.

Elle leva son couteau, pointe vers le bas, visant le cœur de Chara, qui semblait de son coté la regarder d'un air incrédule. Metacritt se délectait que chaque seconde. Même en contrôlant Frisk, il ne pensait pas obtenir de tels résultats. Chara ne se débattait même pas ! Lui qui lui donnait toujours le plus de fil à retordre...

Avec un sourire sadique, Charisk attaqua et baissa son couteau de toutes ses forces. Chara, de son coté, était perdu dans ces pensées, embrumées par les derniers événements. Sa famille. Tous morts. Tués... Par sa fille. Comment pouvait-elle faire une chose pareille ?! Elle n'as que 6 ans!Si seulement Frisk était là, elle aurait peut-être su quoi faire..., mais, hélas, elle était morte, tuée de sa propre main, même si c'était de la légitime défense... La mort était tout autour de lui. Bizarrement, cela lui semblait familier, et il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ce genre de situation. Mais c'était impossible. Il s'en souviendrait, non... ?

Il avait bien vu sa Fille s'avancer et entendu ses paroles, même si son cerveau semblait ne plus vouloir interpréter ces informations. Il restait là, paralysée, pendant que Charisk était sur le point de lui porter un coup probablement fatal. Il savait qu'il devait l'éviter, mais son corps ne répondait plus. Son esprit dans un sorte de transe...

 _« Bouge ! »_

Venu de nulle part, ce cri résonna dans la tête de Chara. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Était-ce son inconscient qui essayait de le contacter ? La voix paraissait distante et proche en même temps.Elle lui semblait familière...

 _« Chara ! Bouge de là ! Allez ! BOUGE ! »_

le hurlement le fit revenir soudainement à la réalité. Il leva le bras pour se protéger de la lame tout en se jetant sur le coté. Il ressenti une vive douleur dans son bras droit, la lame aillant tranché profondément. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour repousser un cri. La manche prenait une teinte rouge sombre, s'engorgeant de son sang. Mais à part cela, il était sauf. D'instinct, il avait taclé son assaillant, qui avait la tête la première dans la neige.

Charisk se releva en crachant la neige qui s'était introduit dans sa bouche. _« Évidemment... »_ pensa Metacritt . _« cela aurait été trop facile... »_ Il sourit cependant à la vue de son couteau ensanglanté et de Chara inspectant brièvement son bras. _« j'ai au moins réussi à lui infliger une belle entaille. Mais maintenant, il va être sur ses gardes, et, honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il hésite beaucoup quand à l'idée d'attaquer Charisk... »_

Chara recula d'un pas et se concentra sur sa fille. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son absence ? Pourquoi avait-elle fait une chose pareille ? Avait-elle vraiment tué les habitants de Snowdin à elle toute seule ? Il l'inspecta. Il remarqua qu'elle avait la même expression étrange que Frisk quand elle l'avait attaqué à Waterfall. Chara ne croyait pas au coïncidences. Était-ce une genre de folie héréditaire... ? Étrangement, malgré son expression effrayante, elle semblait plutôt être en pleine possession de ses moyens... Peut-être existerai-t-il un remède ? Frisk lui avait demandé de prendre soin de leur fille, et c'est ce qu'il allait faire.

La seule chose qu'il ne savait pas, c'était comment.

Charisk se jeta alors sur lui, essayant de le poignarder. Chara n'essaya pas d'esquiver, et se contenta d'attraper son poignet et d'essayer de lui faire lâcher son arme.

 _« Cela a beau être un corps d'une jeune fille, j'ai récupéré suffisamment de force pour pouvoir rivaliser avec lui ! »_ pensa Metacritt.

En effet, A la surprise de Chara, Charisk s'échappa de sa poigne et planta sa lame dans la jambe de Chara.

Criant de douleur, il tomba à terre. Charisk en profita pour donner le coup de grâce. Chara essaya de bouger, mais sa jambe n'arrivait plus à le soutenir. Alors, dans un dernier effort, il invoqua une nuée de lame magique, qu'il envoya directement vers sa fille.

 _« il va vraiment l'attaquer ! »_ pensa Metacritt. Il essaya d'esquiver, mais il se trouvait hélas trop près des lames, et elles l'empalèrent de tout part.

Il resta immobile un moment. Puis il se demanda pourquoi il ne sentait rien . Il se rendit alors compte que les lames avaient pris une teinte bleue. Charisk était paralysée !

Chara recula et pris un moment pour reprendre son souffle. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas fait appel à la magie bleue. Il regarda sa fille, bloqué en plein mouvement, l'expression contrarié.

«Ne t'en fait pas... Du moment que tu reste immobile, il n'arrivera rien. Maintenant, nous pouvons profiter de se répit pour... discuter. » s'exclama Chara pour la rassurer.

Metacritt chercha un moyen pour se libérer, mais les lames recouvrait le corps, et il lui était impossible de se dégager sans être blessé. Il estima que le nombre de lames était suffisant pour le tuer. On dirait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il détestait se faire avoir comme ça. Mais il pouvait toujours réessayer.

«... parler ? Avec toi ? Non merci ! La prochaine fois, je t'aurais ! »

et avant que Chara puisse réagir, Charisk couru vers lui. « Non ! » Cria Chara. Son mouvement activa les couteaux magiques et elle fut assailli de douleur de part en part. Elle cria à plein poumon avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

« N-Non ! » se lamenta Chara tombant au sol. Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi cela devait-il toujours se terminer ainsi ?! Pourquoi devait-il continuer à tuer des personnes qui lui sont chères et briser des promesses ?!

Soudainement, Chara eu le tête qui tourna, puis perdit connaissance.

 **REINITIALISATION**

«AAAhhhh ! » cria Chara en se réveillant en sursaut, adossé contre une paroi de la caverne. Son cœur battait la chamade et il suait abondamment. Il calma son souffle et inspecta les environs. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il était à Waterfall.

Il repensa à se qui s'était passé à Snowdin. Était-ce un rêve ? Un immense soulagement traversa son corps. Personne n'avait été tué. Asriel et Toriel était encore en vie. Et Charisk aussi... C'était le pire cauchemard qu'il ait au depuis un long moment... Une pensée traversa son esprit. Et Frisk ? Peut-être que... ?

Il se tourna vers le coté et se émit un cri en voyant le corps de Frisk sans vie, au même endroit et dans la même position que sa mort. Cette partie là n'avait pas été un rêve. Il l'avait vraiment tuée. Mais quand s'était-il endormi... ?

 _« Chara ! Tu m'entend ? »_ se fit entendre une voix dans son esprit.

Il sursauta. Cette voix... c'était la même que dans son rêve. Cette voix... il la reconnaissait. Mais c'était impossible. Chara commença à rire. « Ça y est », pensa-t-il. « Je deviens fou... »

 _« Non, tu n'es pas fou. C'est réellement moi ! »_

Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? La voix semblait très... réelle. Chara jeta un coup d'œil au cadavre son expression n'avait toujours pas changée. Il ne voulait pas faire cela, mais...

« F-Frisk ? C'est toi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante. Il devait paraître cinglé.

 _« Oui, c'est moi ! Tu te dis sûrement que tu es fou_ , _mais je t'assure que non ! Pour faire court,quand mon âme s'est brisée, mon essence s'est répandu tout autour de nous, et s'est attaché à la chose la plus déterminé du coin,c'est-à-dire toi ! Cela un mit un petit moment, mais j'ai fini par m'éveiller. Je t'avoue que c'est bizarre. Je vois et entend ce que tu perçois, mais je ne peux pas bouger... C'est plutôt frustrant... »_

Chara était perplexe. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cela. Essence ? Détermination ? Ce que racontait Frisk était-ce possible ? Sa voix n'était-elle donc pas une invention de son esprit ?

 _« Écoute, je sais que tu es sous le choc après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, mais le temps presse. Nous devons trouver un moyen de l'arrêter ou tout l'underground va... »_ commenta Frisk sans terminer sa phrase.

« L'arrêter ? De qui parle-tu ?... Charisk … ? » demandant Chara avec hésitation, ne sachant pas si il devait vraiment faire confiance à la voix.

 _« Oui et... non. Les deux à la fois. Comment t'expliquer... ? Pour faire simple, quelqu'un utilise son corps pour interagir avec nous. Et quand je dis interagir je veux dire tuer. »_

Qu'est-ce que Frisk voulait dire ? Que leur fille était... possédé par un tueur en série ?! Et puis quoi encore ?!

 _«Allons, son changement de comportement n'as pas pu t'échapper ! Elle a tué une bonne partie de Snowdin, et elle est sûrement entrain de recommencer en ce moment-même. »_

« Attend, que raconte-tu ? C'était un rêve, tout ça, non ? Je veux dire, je viens de me réveiller dans Waterfall. Et ton corps que Père et moi avions déplacé est toujours là... »

 _« Ce... n'était pas un rêve. C'est vraiment arrivé. Mais, comment dire... Ce n'est pas arrivé non plus. C'était arrivé, mais plus maintenant... c'est clair ? »_

« … Non ! Je ne comprend rien à ce que tu raconte depuis tout à l'heure ! Je dois vraiment devenir fou ! » s'écria Chara en se massant les tempes, sentant une migraine venir.

Frisk soupira. _«Très bien... Je vais tout t'expliquer depuis le début. Et... Je souhaiterais m'excuser d'avance...pour avoir caché tant de secret. »_

La dernière partie de sa phrase n'était pas très encourageante, mais après ce qu'il avait vécu, Chara pensa que cela ne pouvait pas être aussi terrible que Frisk laissait entendre.

Frisk prit un grande inspiration (bien qu'elle ne respirait pas) et commença son récit.

 _« tout commence le jour où je suis tombé pour la première fois dans l'underground. J'étais désorientée et confuse, je ne m'étais pas vraiment attendue à survivre. Je me suis enfoncée dans la caverne , jusqu'à rencontrer une fleur, la même dont je vous ai parlé tout à l'heure. Elle s'est présenté sous le nom de Flowey et pris comme initiative de m'introduire l'underground et le fonctionnement de ce monde. J'étais toujours un peu assommée de ma chute, et impressionné par le fait d'avoir rencontré une fleur qui parle pour me méfier de quoi que ce soit. Flowey a ensuite essayé de tirer profit de ma confusion pour m'attaquer et prendre mon âme. Heureusement, Papyrus est arrivé à temps pour me sauver._

 _Papyrus m'as guidée à travers les Ruines tout en m'expliquant vraiment la nature de cet endroit. A cause de ma précédente rencontre, J'étais plutôt méfiante envers les monstres, mais je n'ai blessé personne. Papyrus était gentil avec moi, mais je voulais explorer le reste de l'underground. Il ne voulait pas me laisser faire, craignant pour ma vie, à juste titre. J'ai réussi à le persuader de me laisser sortir des Ruines, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai rencontré une nouvelle fois Flowey, qui s'est moqué de mon attitude pacifique envers les autres monstres. Mais il est parti avant que je n'ai pu lui dire ce que j'avais en tête, et je décida de l'oublier et de continuer. Et là..._

 _Nous nous sommes rencontrés. Tu as pensé que me suivre dans une forêt silencieuse et oppressante me ferais peur, et bien tu avais raison. J'ai presque crié quand j'ai entendu la branche se briser. Une fois arrivé au pont avec les barreaux, j'étais paralysée par la peur en entendant tes bruits de pas se rapprochant. Tu m'as demandé de me retourner pour te saluer, et, en prenant mon courage à deux mains, je l'ai fait, et je t'ai serré la main._

 _Au début, je ne comprenais pas ce qui venait de se passer, en voyant ma main recouverte de ketchup et toi qui t'était interrompu dans ton discours et me regardait intensément comme si j'avais un insecte au milieu du visage. Et pour compléter le tout, tu as essayé de flirter avec moi... Honnêtement, je ne savais plus quoi penser. Mais j'étais très contente de voir un humain par ici. Tu m'a parlé d'Asriel, qui est arrivé peu de temps après, et il a essayé de me capturer avec l'aide de ses casse-têtes, pendant que tu regardais avec intérêt nos fait et geste, sans pour autant participer, préférant regarder, au grand désespoir d'Asriel._

 _J'ai combattu et épargné Asriel, avant de rencontrer Toriel qui m'a pourchassé à travers Waterfall. Bien qu'elle m'a fait un peu peur et qu'elle a été difficile à battre, elle s'est montrée gentille avec moi après. Évidemment, avec l'aide d'Asriel. J'ai ensuite rencontré Asgore et Undyne, avec qui j'ai participé à plusieurs émission plutôt amusantes. C'était évident qu'Undyne et Asgore jouaient la comédie, mais je trouvais cela amusant. Bien sûr, cela l'a été beaucoup moins quand Undyne a trahi Asgore et essayé de prendre mon âme pour de vrai. Malgré la difficulté, j'ai réussi à la battre et à arriver au château du Roi Sans, où plusieurs monstres m'ont raconté l'Histoire du premier humain tombé ici._

 _Et puis, nous nous sommes retrouvé dans le Hall du Jugement, où tu m'as expliqué le concept de Exp et Love. Puis tu m'as félicité sur mon refus de faire du mal à qui que ce soit, et tu m'as encouragé pour la suite. Puis J'ai rencontré le Roi. »_

Chara fronça les sourcils. Il avait écouté avec attention à tout ce qu'elle avait dit jusqu'ici sans l'interrompre, mais la dernière partie de son récit de collait pas avec ses souvenirs.

 _« Je sais à quoi tu pense, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu te rappelle cette rencontre. »_ continua Frisk.

 _« C'est normal, tu va comprendre plus tard. Enfin, j'espère. Comme je le disais, j'ai rencontré le Roi Sans, et après un dur combat, j'ai fini par l'emporter. Je voulais l'épargner, mais Flowey, dont j'avais complètement oublié l'existence, arriva et le tua. Il prit les âmes puis me tortura. Après une lutte acharné, je l'ai vaincu grâce au âmes qui se sont rebellée. Je l'ai laissé s'enfuir, puis j'ai essayé de traverser la barrière... puis... je suis morte. »_

« … quoi ? » répondit Chara. « Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? »

 _« laisse moi finir, s'il-te-plaît. J'étais morte, et je m'enfonçais dans les ténèbres. Je ne voulais pas mourir. J'étais déterminé à rester en vie. Et soudainement, je l'étais. Saine et sauve, à l'entrée des Ruines. Je me demandait comment j'avais réussi à revenir d'entre les morts, et si tout cela n'avais été qu'un rêve. Mais tout recommença. Je revis Flowey, Papyrus, Toi, Asriel, Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, Sans... Et vous agissiez tous comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et Je compris que rien ne s'était vraiment passé. Je m'en suis rendu compte quand Toriel me tua pour la première fois. J'étais revenu dans cette abîme obscure, animée par la volonté de vivre, et je suis revenu dans Waterfall, peu avant mon combat. J'avais le pouvoir de revenir d'entre les morts en retournant dans le passé. Plus tard, Flowey m'expliqua qu'il avait lui aussi possédé ce pouvoir avant mon arrivée, qu'il avait nommé Réinitialisation. Non seulement ce pouvoir me permettait de revenir à la vie, mais je pouvais revenir à l'entrée des Ruines et tout recommencer quand je le voulais. A l'aide d'étoiles jaunes placée un peu partout dans l'underground que seul moi pouvais voir, j'ai exploré grâce à ce pouvoir chaque recoins de l'underground, et j'ai essayé de varier mes actions dans les mêmes événement pour voir comment cela allait ce dérouler._

Chara essaya de digérer ces nouvelles informations. Un pouvoir permettant de vaincre la mort ? De voyager dans le passé ? Il n'avait jamais cru vraiment que cela était possible. Cependant, il avait lu plusieurs rapports de l'ancien Scientifique Royal, puis de son père, sur de nombreuse anomalies temporelles dans l'underground. L'Ancien scientifique avait même émit l'hypothèse qu'une entité provoquait ces chamboulements. Est-ce que tout cela était réel ?

 _Malheureusement, petit à petit, je me suis enivré de ce pouvoir, et je me suis prise pour une sorte de d'entité invincible. Je pensais pouvoir vous manipuler pour satisfaire ma curiosité. Si je faisais cela, comment régiraient-ils ? Et si je faisais cela, que feraient-ils ? J'ai continué, encore et encore, jusqu'à l'ennui. Puis... une idée malsaine germa dans mon esprit. Je me suis demandé... se qu'il se passerais si... Je tuais. Au départ, je n'osais pas le faire, mais je me suis persuader que grâce à mon pouvoir, je pouvais tout réparer et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. La première fois que j'ai tué, je me suis senti terrible et j'ai voulu réinitialiser. Mais... une voix s'est incrusté, et me persuada de continuer. J'ai... tué. Encore et encore. Papyrus, Asriel, Toriel, Undyne... Ils y sont tous passé._

 _Plusieurs fois, j'ai voulu abandonner et tout recommencer, mais... quelque chose m'en empêchais. Une volonté... un curiosité qui me poussais à continuer et à voir comment le monde changeait._

 _Jusqu'à ce que nous nous revîmes dans le Hall du Jugement. Évidemment, tu me haïssais pour ce que j'avais fait, puis tu essaya de m'arrêter. Tu m'as tué un nombre incalculable de fois. J'étais très surprise de ta puissance. Plus le temps passait, et plus je sentais ma volonté s'effriter. J'ai alors décidé de tout arrêter pour de bon. Et c'est là... qu'Il est arrivé. »_

 _« Alors que j'avais abandonné, une entité a pris le contrôle de mon corps pour... finir le travail. Vous avez combattu, et tout ce que je pouvais faire était regarder. Te voir souffrir comme ça, malgré la futilité, malgré ta défaite inévitable, juste pour défendre les tiens... J'étais... impressionné. Je pense... cela semble étrange, mais... Je pense que c'est à ce moment que je suis tombé amoureuse de toi... Mais ce moment d'admiration s'est vite changé en horreur quand tu fut vaincu. Le sang... je ne pouvais pas supporter cette vision. Toujours sous le contrôle de l'étrange entité, J'ai tué Sans et Flowey. Puis... le noir complet. Nous étions dans une sorte de vide, Quand il m'est apparu. Il s'est présenté comme étant... Metacritt, la premier humain. Il m'a dit que ma détermination l'a éveillé, et qui s'est servi de l'expérience et du Love gagné en tuant tout le monde pour gagner en puissance. A cause de moi, il était devenu assez puissant pour détruire le monde. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait... »_

 _« J'étais dans un vide spatial, avec pour seul compagnie le vent. J'étais torturé par la culpabilité et je voulais tout faire pour revenir en arrière. Hélas, Metacritt avait prit le contrôle de la réinitialisation. En voyant à quel point je voulais revenir en arrière, il m'a proposé un marché. Il recréerais le monde à l'identique, en échange de mon âme. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, alors j'ai accepté. C'était une grosse erreur de ma part. A cause de cela, il obtint le contrôle complet sur moi, et s'appliqua à tuer tout les habitants de l'underground une nouvelle fois, pour assouvir ses propres désirs. Il recommença, encore et encore, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Mais je profitais de ce répit pour emmagasiner de l'énergie. Quand j'en eu assez, je réussi, lors d'une réinitialisation, à le bloquer et reprendre le contrôle. Et j'étais bien décidé à réparer mes erreurs. »_

 _« … et cela nous amène à aujourd'hui. J'ai traversé l'underground une nouvelle fois, en essayant d'aider le plus de personne possible tout en espérant expier mes fautes. Je... j'étais vraiment très surprise, quand tu m'as avoué tes sentiments dans le Hall... cela n'était jamais arrivé avant, et je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fait de différent pour provoquer cela. Mais... j'étais heureuse. La suite, tu connais. Je suis resté vivre ici plusieurs mois avec vous. Je pensais même pouvoir rester ici pour toujours. Cela ne me dérangeait pas. Hélas, le passé m'as vite rattrapé. »_

 _« Metacritt commença à se réveiller, et j'avais peur qu'il ne reprennent le contrôle, et qu'il ne détruise tout ce que j'avais entrepris. C'est pourquoi, Il y a six ans, je suis partie. J'ai essayé de traverser la barrière, de m'éloigner le plus possible de l'underground. Contre toute attente, j'ai survécu,et Metacritt ne s'est plus manifesté. »_

Chara n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle était possédé par le premier humain ? Elle a tué l'underground en entier ? Et c'est pour éviter qu'il ne recommence qu'elle est partie il y a Six longues années ?! « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?! Nous aurions pu t'aider ! » s'exclama Chara en colère.

 _« Je... j'avais peur... de vos réactions. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois, mais les mots se coinçaient dans ma puis... je me persuadais que vous ne pouviez rien faire contre lui et la réinitialisation. À chaque fois, vous oubliez tout... je pensais que tout révéler aura été inutile. Et cela me convenait bien...Pour en revenir au récit, Je me suis installé dans une ville voisine, Charisk est née et nous vivions plutôt confortablement. Quand je me suis aperçu que Metacritt ne se manifestait plus, j'ai comme une idiote pensée qu'il était parti. J'ai alors décidé de collecter suffisamment d'âme puis de retourner dans l'underground pour détruire la barrière. Je me suis mit à la tâche. Cela a été beaucoup plus long que prévu, mais j'y suis arrivé. Cela nous mène à aujourd'hui. Cela nous amène à tout à l'heure. Tu te demande pourquoi je t'ai attaqué de la sorte. Eh bien, ce n'était pas moi. Mais metacritt, qui, apparemment ne pouvait se manifester tant que j'étais dans l'underground. J'ai lutté, mais il a prit le contrôle, et il t'as attaqué. Je suis morte. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu n'avais le choix. »_

Chara ne savais plus quoi penser. Mais entendre Frisk elle-même dire que ce n'était pas sa faute... lui apportait une certaine joie. « Mais... et Charisk ? Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que ce n'était pas un rêve... c'est à cause de cette... réinitialisation, que nous sommes revenu ici, à Waterfall ? »

 _« Oui. Charisk a semble-t-il hérité de mon pouvoir, et quand nous sommes revenu dans l'underground, j'ai perdu la capacité de réinitaliser. Mais je me suis vite aperçu que Metacritt ne le savait pas, alors j'ai décidé de ne rien dire. Je savais que je finirais par mourir si il prenait contrôle. Mais Cette fois, cela aura été définitif. C'est ce que j'espérais. L'emporter avec moi dans la mort. Malheureusement , lui aussi avait un atout dans sa manche. Il a utilisé une connexion entre moi et Charisk pour la posséder. J'ai essayé dans l'en empêcher en détruisant mon âme, mais je n'ai pas réussi... et maintenant, il utilise notre fille pour commettre ses meurtres... J'espère juste qu'elle... n'est pas consciente de ce qu'il se passe... »_

Chara était à court de mot. Cela faisait beaucoup trop d'information d'un coup. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne connaissait quasiment rien sur Frisk. Pourquoi a t-elle caché tant de secret ? Leur relation n'avait vraiment eu aucun sens... ?

 _« … voilà. Tu sais tout. Je suis désolé de t'avoir caché tout cela. Mais... ça fait du bien de parler de ça à quelqu'un... je sais que rien ne changera à la situation, mais... je suis désolé. »_

Chara ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Il se demandait comment cela se faisait qu'il n'avait pas encore lâché sous la pression.

 _« … je suis désolé... Mais nous devons bouger... Metacritt va bientôt arriver ici. Nous devons trouver un moyen de l'arrêter... »_

C'est vrai. Il y a toujours un tueur dans la nature. Ils devaient l'arrêter. Sauver l'underground mais aussi leur fille ! Chara senti un vague de détermination le traverser,et était prêt à surpasser n'importe quel obstacle.

 _« Chara... tout va bien... ? Si tu veux prendre un moment pour digérer tout cela... »_ s'inquiéta Frisk.

« Ça va. » répondit fermement Chara. Il sentait bien qu'il n'avait pas tout compris, mais ce qu'il avait bien saisi, c'est que l'underground était en danger et qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ici à se lamenter. « Première chose à faire, trouver un moyen d'arrêter ce fou-à-lier. »

 _« on doit essayer de le séparer de Charisk. »_ répondit Frisk.

«Mais comment ? » se demanda Chara. « Il faudrait... comment dire... l'extraire de son âme ? Est-ce possible... ? »

« _Extraire, extraire...ex...traire... Mais oui ! C'est ça ! Ça peut marcher ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?! Nous pouvons utiliser l'extracteur de détermination d'Asgore ! »_

« … le quoi ? » répondit Chara. « Il me semble que Père ne possède pas une telle chose. »

 _« C'est... hum... ah, c'est vrai, personne n'est encore au courant... hum... allons le chercher et rendons nous au laboratoire. Je t'expliquerais une fois là-bas. »_

Mon dieu, cela doit être le plus long chapitre que j'ai fait jusqu'ici. Je ne m'y attendait pas vraiment.

Donc, Frisk est de retour ! (encore!) mais sous une forme de voix dans la tête de Chara... Quelque chose qui a été fait dans les fanfictions d'undertale au moins un millions de fois, mais ce n'est pas grave !

La prochaine étaê sera le... oh, il ne faut pas que je le dise. Nous approchons de la fin. À vue de nez, je dirais... hum... 5 chapitres ? Moins ? Plus ? Plus moins que plus. Seul le temps nous le dira.

Sur ce, j'espère que vos yeux sont toujours en état de fonctionner après avoir lu ce chapitre d'une qualité basse. Mais bon, je n'avais pas envie que Chara fasse une dépression nerveuse, alors c'est pourquoi il semble se remettre vite du choc. Mais ne vous inquiéter pas, je n'oublie pas cela.,

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! Cela me fait chaud au cœur ! Quand j'ai commencé cette histoire, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir tant de lecteur... merci de votre fidélité ! À bientôt !


	11. Vers le laboratoire

Enfin de retour

Chapitre 11 :Vers le laboratoire

 _ **à Snowdin...**_

Charisk s'avançait désormais à travers le brouillard entre la sortie de snowdin et l'entrée de Waterfall. Les choses se sont déroulées, jusqu'ici, comme prévues. Tout le monde est tombé, Asriel, Toriel, ainsi que tout les habitants de Snowdin, comme la dernière fois. Ils n'avaient rien vu venir. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en repensant à toutes ses mines inquiètes et pleine de peur. Qu'importe le nombre de fois que Metacritt tuait, cela ne le lassait jamais.

Tout en marchant vers Waterfall, Il nettoya le Couteau, plein de sang et de poussières. Même s'il adorait voir son couteau sali ainsi, il ne pouvait y voir son reflet, et cela le contrariait un peu.

Sa défaite contre Chara la dernière fois était le seul imprévu au programme. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Il finira par gagner. C'était inéluctable. Une chose cependant le gênait. Chara n'est pas revenu à Snowdin cette fois-ci. Tout aurait dû se dérouler comme la dernière fois, mais Chara ne s'est pas montré. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Il n'avait rien fait de différent qui aurait pu l'influencer. Et Chara ne se souvenait pas des différentes lignes temporelles. Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu ?... Bah, ce n'est pas important. Il le rencontrera à nouveau bientôt et lui fera mordre la poussière.

Malgré cela, ce petit détail ne quitta jamais complètement son esprit. Metacritt détestait par dessus tout ne pas savoir.

 _ **Pendant ce temps, à Waterfall...**_

Chara (avec Frisk) continuait son chemin à travers Waterfall. Frisk avait apparamment un plan pour arrêter Metacritt, mais elle semblait peu enclin à l'expliquer. Tout ce qu'elle a révélé jusqu'ici, c'est qu'ils devaient se rendre au laboratoire d'Asgore à Hotland, en compagnie du propriétaire. Ils se rendaient justement dans la maison de Toriel et Asgore, près de la sortie de Waterfall, où se trouvait ce dernier.

Pendant le trajet, personne ne parla à l'autre, ce qui semblait normal, puisque Chara, physiquement, était seul, et cela aurait été bizarre si il se mettait à parler tout seul, avec autant de monde à regarder. Cependant, il semblait que Waterfall était vide. Ils n'avaient pas rencontré un seul monstre.

« ...Frisk. » commença l'humain. « Où sont parti les autres monstres ? Tu pense qu'il... ? »

« … _Non »_ répondit la voix féminine dans son esprit. _« il n'a pas pu nous devancer. Mais c'est vrai qui l'absence des monstres est étrange... Maintenant que j'y pense, des choses similaires se produisaient autrefois. Quand Metacritt s'amusait à tuer tout le monde dans les ruines et dans la forêt de Snowdin, la ville était complètement déserte. Pareil pour Waterfall et Hotland. Vide, à par quelques monstres ici et là. Ils avaient fui. Pourtant, Metacritt ne laissait aucun témoin. Peut-être peuvent-ils sentir le danger ? »_

« Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi certains monstres seraient restés ? Pour se faire tuer ? » répliqua Chara, perplexe

 _« Je ne sais pas... »_ répondit Frisk. Un moment passa avant que Chara ne reprennent la parole.

« Frisk... je n'ai pas tout compris, à propos de ce pouvoir qui permettrait de remonter le temps... Tu as dit que, à chaque fois que le possesseur mourrait, il remontait le temps à un moment donné où il était encore en vie, comme si rien ne s'était passé ? »

 _« Exact._ _»_ répondit Frisk. « Dans ce cas, » Continue Chara « Toute personne, à part le possesseur, aurait tout oublié ? » _« ...exact. Mais où veux-tu en venir ? »_ demanda l'humaine.

« Eh bien... si tout ce que tu as dit est vrai, alors... Comment suis-je capable de me rappeler de ce qui s'est passé à Snowdin ? » Demanda Chara à son hôte.

 _«Oh. Bonne question. Je suppose que c'est grâce à moi, puisque je peux m'en souvenir. Comme nous partageons la même âme maintenant, il se peux que tu puisse t'en souvenir grâce à cela, toi aussi. »_

« C'est... intéressant. Cela intéresserait beaucoup Père, qui est spécialisé dans le domaine des âmes. Je me demande quels sont les phénomènes en jeu ici... » se demanda Chara.

 _« je ne te pensais pas si scientifique. »_ fit remarquer Frisk avec un petit rire. Cela semblait embarrasser Chara. « On va dire que... La passion de père est contagieuse, quand il parle de science, ou d'anime... »

 _« en parlant d'Asgore, nous sommes arrivés à leur maison. Et on dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un. Sûrement Asgore. On doit lui demander de nous conduire au laboratoire. »_

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Chara « Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué ce que tu allais faire ! »

Frisk soupira. _« pour faire court, Asgore possède une machine pouvant extirper de la détermination d'une âme. J'espère que nous pouvons l'utiliser pour extraire Metacritt de l'âme de notre fille. »_

« Mhh... est-ce que c'est possible, au moins ? » remarqua Chara. _« Je ne sais pas, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Et puis, je n'ai pas d'autre idée. Si tu en a une, je suis prenante. »_

Chara s'arrêta devant la maison de ses parents adoptifs représentant une tête de chèvre. Cette forme l'a toujours mit mal à l'aise. Ses parents habitaient ici depuis qu'Asriel et lui-même se partageaient la maison à Snowdin.

Alors que Chara allait frapper à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Asgore qui prit Chara de court en le prenant dans ses bras.

«Enfin quelqu'un ! Personne n'avait répondu à mes appels, je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu me paraîs... pâle... et tes vêtements sont recouverts... d'une substance rouge... c'est... du ketchup, j'espère … ?» Dit Asgore en examinant de la tête au pied son fils adoptif.

 _Maman a une mauvaise influence sur lui..._ pensa Chara. « Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à ton appel. Je ne l'avais pas entendu. Et pour ce qui est des vêtements... c'est bien du ketchup. Une blague qui ne s'est pas déroulée comme prévue. » dit Chara en essayant de garder une expression neutre.

« Mhh... » marmonna Asgore. « Je pensais que tu étais un pro dans ce domaine. Bah, même les meilleurs peuvent se tromper. » dit-il, le regard perdu vers d'autres pensées.

« Père. » interrompit Chara, voulant aller droit au but. « J'ai... un service à te demander. »

« Je t'écoute » Répondit Asgore tout sourire.

« eh bien... hum... je crois... hum... » _flûte, je n'ai pas pensé à un prétexte pour nous emmener dans son labo... hum... ah, cela devrait suffire._ « Je crois que j'ai oublié quelque chose dans ton laboratoire la dernière fois que j'y suis allé. Je me demandais si on pouvait aller le chercher... ? »

Asgore regarda Chara un instant,son sourire s'effaçant peu à peu avant de d'accepter de l'accompagner jusqu'à Hotland.

«Ça y est » pensa t-il pour Frisk. « Nous allons au laboratoire. À quoi ressemble la machine dont tu parle ? » _« hum... ce n'est pas facile à décrire... ça ressemble à...la tête d'un Offrêne. »_

« La tête d'un... Offrêne ? Vraiment ? » demanda Chara perplexe. _« Je ne peux pas mieux décrire cela. Mais c'est plutôt fidèle. Tu devrais la reconnaître quand tu l'a verra. »_

 _ **à Hotland...**_

Chara et Asgore atteignirent rapidement Hotland et le laboratoire. Comme son nom l'indiquait, Il faisait très chaud dans cette région de l'underground. Chara étouffait dans ses vêtements adaptés à la fraîcheur de Snwodin, mais Asgore ne semblait pas être affecté par ce changement drastique de température. Sûrement grâce à l'habitude, pensa Chara. Heureusement pour lui, la température était beaucoup plus fraîche à l'intérieur du laboratoire.

« Où pense-tu avoir oublié ton... objet ? » demanda Asgore qui fouillait dans un des nombreux tas de papiers entassées autour de son ordinateur, sur son bureau.

« hum... quelque part...dans ce coin là, il me semble... » répondit évasivement Chara, regardant un peu partout recherchant une machine ressemblant à la tête d'un Offrêne.

 _« la machine n'est pas ici. »_ intervint Frisk. _« elle est au sous-sol. »_

« Au sous-sol ? » s'exclama Chara., fronçant les sourcils. « Le laboratoire de père n'a pas de sous-sol. »

Frisk soupira. Voilà le moment qu'elle redoutait. Désolé Asgore, mais la vérité devait éclater, si ils voulaient accéder à la machine.

 _« … si, il y a un sous-sol. Mais l'accès est cachée. Et très restreint. Tu vois la grande porte métallique où il y marqué Toilettes ?eh bien ce ne sont pas des toilettes. Derrière cette porte se trouve un ascenseur vers le sous-sol. »_

« Vraiment ? » se demanda Chara. « Pourquoi cacher l'accès du sous-sol comme cela. ? Père n'a rien à cacher, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ne voyant pas Frisk répondre, Chara eu un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose de mauvais allait se produire. « Frisk... qu'y a t-il dans ce sous-sol, à part la machine que nous recherchons ? » demanda-t-il sérieusement.

 _« …...Je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour parler de ça. Tu devrais plutôt en parler à Asgore. »_

Se sentant peu rassuré par les paroles de Frisk, Chara interpella l'homme-chèvre, qui avait toujours son museau dans une pile des dossiers.

« Père... Puis-je aller au sous-sol ? »demanda Chara d'un air le plus innocent possible.

L'effet fut immédiat, Car Asgore se figea complètement. Puis il se releva lentement en regardant Chara avec étonnement et nervosité, les yeux écarquillés.

« L-Le sous-s-sol ? Q-Quel sous-s-sol ? Il n'y a pas de sous-s-sol ici. J-jamais eu. » dit-il, jouant avec ses doigts par nervosité.

Le mauvais pressentiment de Chara ne faisait que grandir de minute en minute. Il était évident qu'Asgore mentait. Il devait se préparer mentalement. Mais arriverait-il à supporter cette nouvelle vérité ? Il a déjà du en encaisser un certain nombre depuis la début de ce qui était probablement le pire jour de sa vie.

« Père... » Commença doucement Chara. « Je sais qu'il y en a un. Derrière cette porte. » dit-il en montrant la grande porte d'acier marqué ''Toilettes'' derrière lui. « J'ai besoin d'y aller pour trouver une machine qui ressemble à une tête d'Offrêne. » Plus il répétait tête d'offrêne, plus cela lui semblait stupide.

Asgore semblait très nerveux, la sueur coulant sur son front, s'enlaçant et se désenlaçant ses mains tremblantes. « J-Je... ne vois pas de q-quoi tu p-parles. Ces t-Toilettes sont n-normales. »

Chara soupira. Si cela continuait comme ça, Charisk les aura rattrapé dans peu de temps.

« Père. Je sais qu'il y a un sous-sol. Et j'ai vraiment besoin d'y aller. Des Vies en dépendent, dont celles de Mère et Asriel ! » dit il, même s'il savait que ces vies étaient déjà perdues.

« D-Des vies en dépendent... ? D-de quoi tu parles ? » Demanda Asgore toujours aussi nerveux mais aussi confus par les propos de Chara.

 _Je ne vais pas avoir le choix_ pensa t-il. _Je vais devoir lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui._

Chara expliqua en détail ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là, depuis que Toriel est partie de la maison à toute vitesse, l'arrivée de Frisk, leur fille, leur voyage vers Waterfall, et la mort de l'humaine. Mais il lui parla aussi de ce que Frisk lui avait raconté, sur le pouvoir de la réinitialisation, mais aussi sur metacritt, et de ce qu'il faisait en ce moment. Il lui expliqua les événements de Snowdin, et pourquoi il devait aller de le sous-sol. Il lui indiqua aussi, non sans avoir le sentiment de paraître cinglé, la voix de Frisk qui lui parlait dans sa tête.

Pendant un long moment, ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, avant qu'Asgore n'ouvre la bouche. Puis la ferme. Puis la rouvre.

« C'est... hum … est-ce que c'est... hum... une blague... ? » demanda prudemment Asgore, ne sacaht pas trop comment réagir

Chara, agacé, voulait en finir le plus rapidement possible avec tout cela.

« Les traces rouges sur mes vêtements n'est pas du Ketchup, mais le sang de Frisk. Tu peux vérifier, si tu veux. » dit-il d'un ton donnant l'impression qu'il s'en fichait que le sang de frisk se retrouve sur ces vêtements.

Asgore resta bouche bée en réalisant que son fils adoptif était sérieux, et qu'il avait vraiment tué quelqu'un, et qu'il semblait ne montrer aucune émotion. Puis il réfléchit sur ce que Chara venait de raconter. S'il disait la vérité, alors l'underground était en danger. Il aurait bien voulu plus d'information sur ce pouvoir temporel ou sur cet esprit possesseur d'âme, mais apparemment le temps manquait. Asgore avait compris qu'il voulait accéder à l'extracteur de détermination, dans le véritable laboratoire. Il semblerai qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Mais... cette histoire était vraiment incroyable. Si Chara n'avais pas l'air aussi sérieux, il ne l'aurait peut-être pas cru.

Asgore se prépara mentalement. Ce moment devait arriver. Il ne pouvait pas cacher son secret indéfiniment. Et il avait honnêtement plus qu'assez de vivre dans la peur que quelqu'un le dé devait juste croiser les doigts en espérant que la casse ne sera pas trop importante.

Ravalant sa salive, Asgore se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la porte métallique pour la déverouiller. Il hésita un moment, avant de se forcer à composer le code. La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement, laissant place à un sombre ascenseur.

« Chara... » Commença Asgore. « Dans ce sous-sol... se trouve le véritable laboratoire. Celui où je menais mes expériences, quand je venais d'être nommé Scientifique royal. A l'intérieur se trouve... mon plus grand cauchemard, et ma plus grande erreur. Une véritable atrocité. Je te dis cela pour que tu puisse te préparer... car je pense qu'après cela, tu ne voudra plus jamais me voir... » dit-il en s'avançant dans l'ascenseur.

Chara resta un moment immobile devant l'ascenseur. Il considéra un moment l'idée d'y aller. Jusqu'ici, tout les informations qu'il avait sur cet endroit le suppliait de s'en éloigner le plus tôt possible. « Frisk... Est-ce si terrible ce qu'i l'intérieur... ? »

 _« … Plus terrible que ce que tu puisse imaginer. Ce que tout le monde puisse imaginer. Je suis vraiment désolé de te faire vivre cela... mais il est nécessaire que nous en passions par là. »_

C'est en étant peu sûr de lui et rassuré que Chara entra dans l'ascenseur. Asgore appuya sur un bouton, la porte se ferma, et ils commencèrent leur descente en enfers.

La descente vers le sous-sol semblait interminable pour Chara, et durer deux fois plus longtemps pour Asgore, qui avait l'air plus nerveux à chaque mètre parcouru par l'ascenseur.

Chara, de son coté, essayait d'imaginer quelles étaient ces ''terribles choses'' dont Frisk parlait. Allait-il découvrir un secret trop lourd à porter ? En regardant son père adoptif, il voyait bien que ce secret lui pesait sur la conscience. Et personne, ni même sa propre femme, soupçonnait l'existence.

« Donc... » commença Chara. « Qy'est-ce qu'il y a... en bas ? »

Asgore ne le regarda pas dans les yeux, puis prit ses lunettes pour les nettoyer avec un chiffons sorti d'une poche, les membres tremblant.

« C'est... » Commença-t-il. Il s'arrêta, et pris une profonde inspiration en essayant de calmer ses tremblements. « Il... Il y a longtemps, quand j'ai été nommé Scientifique Royal, Le roi... M'as donné la tâche de trouver un moyen de détruire la barrière, sans devoir utiliser les âmes humaines. Je suis parti de l'hypothèse que nous devions toujours avoir besoins d'âme, alors je me suis interessés au nôtres... Et aussi aux âmes humaines déjà disponible. J'ai réussi, à déterminer, et à isoler, ce qui permet aux âmes humaines de persister après la mort. J'ai appelé cela la Détermination »

« _La même détermination qui me permettait de jouer avec le temps. »_ intervint Frisk, même si Chara était le seul à l'entendre. Lui, écoutait l'homme-chèvre sans l'interrompre.

« G-grâce à la machine dont tu m'as parlé, l'extracteur de détermination, j'ai réussi à obtenir une certaine quantité de cette Détermination extirpée des âmes humaines. »

Il s'arrêta un instant avant de répondre. « Je pensais que nous pouvions détruire la barrière avec l'âme des monstres, mais ces âmes disparaissent immédiatement après la mort. Je pensais qu'avec cette substance, je pourrais les maintenir en vie. Et... dans ma folie, Et avec l'accord du Roi et du peuple, j'ai testé cette théorie en injectant de la Détermination à des monstres ayant... chu. Tu sais, ce coma où les monstres tombent avant de mourir. »

« L'expérience...a échoué, ou trop bien réussi, selon le point de vue... Les monstres auxquels j'ai injecté la détermination ne sont même pas morts, et ils sont sorti de leur coma. Je pensais... malgré l'échec, c'était mieux comme ça, après tout, ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'ont ramène les gens à la vie. Hélas... » Il s'arrêta encore puis prit une grande respiration. Sa nervosité revenait.

« Hélas.. A-Avant que je n'ai p-pu faire q-quoi que ce soit, l-leur corps avaient p-perdu de leur c-consistance... Ils étaient en q-quelque sorte d-devenus... v-visqueux ? E-et...I-ils ont commencé à... à... » Asgore n'acheva pas sa phrase.

Chara réfléchissait sur ce qu'il venait de dire. Asgore avait fait sur des expériences sur les monstres et la détermination. Sa démarche semblait logique. Mais apparamant, cela a eu des effets secondaires. « … commencé à... ? » demanda Chara.

Asgore déglutit. « Commencé à... Fusionner. »

Chara le regarda un instant interdit, ne comprenant pas ce qu'Asgore disait.

« Pour faire c-court... » expliqua Asgore, bégayant à cause de sa nervosité provoqué par le souvenir de cette expérience. « leur c-corps sont devenu presque l-liquide, ce qui leur a p-permit de se... m-mélanger... C-ce qui était une dizaine de m-monstres... n'en f-formaient plus qu'un... »

A ce moment précis, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, indiquant au passager qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.

« Je s-suppose que... c-ce sera plus c-clair quand je te le m-montrerais... » ajouta Asgore. Il resta un moment dans l'ascenseur avant de s'engager dans le véritable laboratoire.

Chara resta un moment figé, essayant de comprendre ce qu'Asgore venait de lui expliquer. Des monstres auraient fusionnés entre eux ? Est-ce vraiment possible ? Chara n'osait pas imaginer à quoi ils ressemblaient, ni ce que devait être leur souffrance. Finalement, il remarqua l'absence de son père et, prenant une grande inspiration, s'avança lui aussi dans le laboratoire.


End file.
